Burning Up: A Kane Jones Romance
by xxDeadOrAlivexx
Summary: Kaylee is just an average girl until one fateful day at the guitar shop. Kane thinks she is the most amazing girl he has ever met. But how can he convince her to leave her abusive boyfriend she can't seem to dump? this is about the band that Burning Up
1. Chapter 1: That's How We Roll

Hello readers. I mainly made this for my friend and I am sorry the first chapter is soo short. But if any other readers read this I hope you enjoy and please rate and message. Thankies 

"Aahh!!"

"Wow Kaylee, I didn't know you were a soprano." Cassy laughed at me as I turned up her car radio.

"Shut up. It's 'Burning Up." We have to listen to it." She shook her head but tolerated it. I started dancing to the song as she started laughing. "I'm burning up, burning up for you." I finished the song with a wild hair flip that got caught up in my seat belt. Cassy died laughing as she reached up to help me.

"Only you could manage that. Are you satisfied for now?" She gave me her usual smirk.

"Yes, but I would have liked it better if it was 'Mandy'. Kane has a solo in that one."

"Kaylee I don't think you would know what to say if you ever met Kane. You would probably lose all bodily function and just drool."

I started laughing. "But Cassy that is where you come in, you would be there as napkin holder. Besides what about James?"

She started making hand gestures pretending to point at James, that herself, and ending with her come hither look. "I would probably do that."

We went into one of our laughing fits. Finally we caught our breath; Cassy asked me why we were going to Detroit.

"I have to pick up a guitar starter guide. I am going to learn how to play."

"Sweet, maybe I should look into that. I always wished I could learn how to play any musical instrument. Guitar is probably the coolest plus the whole rock star status."

We finished our trip talking about being rock stars and the life, especially how much easier it would be to meet the said Jones bothers. I admit I have a problem when it comes to that, but I'm okay with it. At least Cassy didn't give me hell for it.

Cassy parked in front of 'Pick Reality', the guitar place I was told about. We both got out of her Jimmy and looked at the name. "Interesting." I looked over at Cassy who shrugged and led the way in.

Before I could all the way in I heard Cassy whistle and claim, "This place is amazing. Look how huge it is."

Guitars of every style, genre, and color lined the walls within glass cabinets and individual lights. It also had section upon section of music, books and guides, and collectible merchandise. I had to admit that I was impressed; in fact I can't believe I hadn't heard of it before.

Cassy headed to the autographed section of guitars as I made my way to the section dedicated to beginners. There were so many; I had no clue where to begin. I flipped through a few and gave up. Looking for a curly brown ponytail I yelled at Cassy. "Cass which guide should I get?"

Without turning she replied, "The one that tells you how to play guitar."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks so much, I never would have guessed." So much for that insight, I should have known better. She was too busy looking for any collector picks. I returned to my endless choices. God this was hopeless. I was brought out of my quickly spiraling downward helplessness by a very attractive voice.

"I would suggest that one."


	2. Chapter 2: Good Impressions

Enjoy

_Enjoy. Please rate and message._

I looked at the one he pointed at. It was one of the most basic ones with Disney songs no less. He had to be kidding. My eyebrow arched as I asked, "Really? Why?"

"Well, it has very good instructions and Disney songs are amazing. Especially the ones from 'Beauty and the Beast', you hit two birds with one stone."

I could tell he was smiling. Naturally I smiled and turned around to thank him. My words got stuck. It was him in all his perfect splendor. He was wearing dark blue jeans that were slightly torn in all the right places and his black 'Police' t-shirt. I couldn't help but stare, luckily Cassy showed up before it became too awkward.

"Kaylee, did you find one?" She saw me nod and decided to find why I was so speechless. I could tell when her eyes went wide. "Kane…You're Kane Jones."

"Gee, ya think?"

He actually laughed at that. His laugh was amazing which made me smile goofily. Cassy gathered herself first and elbowed me. I shook my head clear and thanked him.

"No problem…Kaylee?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah it's Kaylee. And this is my friend Cassy." I still hadn't looked away from him. That is until I heard one of Cassy's fake irritated huffs.

"Friend?! What happened to best friend? I always knew you would turn on me when you met someone famous." She walked off a ways and ignored me until I started laughing. Kane was laughing just as hard, either that or he was laughing at us.

"I'm sorry. You probably think we're insane." I wheezed out, which just made Cassy laugh more.

"No it's fine. I haven't laughed that hard in a while. Let alone meet fans that are this easy to get alone with. I mean I usually have to fight them off."

"Oh trust me, Kaylee has had ideas…" I clapped a hand over Cassy's mouth before she could tell all my fantasies. Yeah I would love to just tackle him but I could never actually do that in real life. Looking at him smile I decided it might come close.

"Well at least we now know we have helped someone out with our oddness today." I replied.

"Do you and your best friend come here often?" he asked.

"Kane Jones are you trying to pick us up?" I snickered. Sorry I had to, it was such a cliché phrase. He grinned at me as we heard Cassy claiming how bad it was to have a famous person knew what she was to me than I did. "No actually, it was a really good excuse to escape from town for the day. How about you? What are you doing in a place like this in downtown Detroit?"

He gave me a breath-taking smile. "It's actually one of our favorite places when we are here. One of our good friends told us about it, we checked it out, and we've been coming ever since. Great place for Disney songs." He winked at me. I honestly thought I was going to die. I know I'm 19 but for petes sake he's 20. I am acting perfectly normal. I think.

I thought over what he said for a minute. "Wait, what do you mean when you're here? Is there a concert?" He nodded. How did I not know about a The Bothers Beholder concert?!

"Wow, Kaylee how did you miss that?" Cassy was just as shocked as I was.

"I take it you guys are devoted. Don't feel too bad it was actually a last minute put together. Like last month, we had time to add it so we said sure. I was amazed at how fast we sold out."

"How could you be? You guys are amazing. Man if only we had known." I sighed in defeat.

"We would have to pull some major strings to get in. Too bad we didn't have people." Cassy placed a finger on her chin. "Nope can't think of anyone. We really do need to get ourselves a Capital One card."

I rolled my eyes as I smiled at her. "Only you Cassy."

Kane jumped as he looked at his watch. "Shoot, ladies I have to go. It was really nice to meet you."

We watched as he jogged out. Cassy glanced over at me, "Come on say it. I know you want too."

Sighing, "He has a great ass." It was then I just realized that how involved in the conversation I had been. "Damnit, I didn't get his autograph."

Kane's P.O.V.

I sat in the back of my private car wondering about the girls I had just met. They were so fun, not only that but beautiful. The one named Kaylee had obviously liked me, which was just fine with me. I thought she was the best looking out of the two. She was somewhat short, but curvy with chocolate brown hair. Those eyes had captured me, they were so mischievous. James would like the other one, I think it was Cassy?

As I got closer and closer to the arena I realized that I would probably never see her again. To think I had actually found a fan I could relate with and actually picture hanging out with and I was just going to let her go. Without any way to contact me, that was probably one of the stupidest things I have done in a while. I started to ask the driver to turn around but than I realized I could be there people.

I made a couple of phone calls and managed for them to get front row seats and V.I.P. passes. That way I would get to see Kaylee again and James could meet Cassy. This last minute concert was going to turn out great.


	3. Chapter 3: What About Nick?

Author's note: I do not own the Jonas Bothers. Even though I wouldn't mind owing Joe. **0.o All** well. The story is rated M for later. It will get steamy because everyone knows that is what they want, especially the person who I am writing this for. Wink wink.

Sorry if it takes me a while to update I really do try to keep up. But as I work and occasionally have a social life it does get a little hard. So please enjoy and message if you like. And a special thank you to TheRoseofShadows for reviewing.

We shook our heads at our stupidity, how could I not get an autograph. Taking a huge sigh of disappointment we walked to the counter to pay for our things. After I shoved everything back in my enormous purse we started to leave, that is until the owner stopped us.

"Ladies are you Kaylee and Cassy?"

Looking at each other uncertainly we replied yes. Clearing his throat he continued.

"To Kaylee and Cassy, I would like to give you the chance of seeing my bothers and I in concert. So we have taken care of everything. Just show up at 6:30 at Gate 10 and your front row seat tickets and V.I.P. passes will be handed out to you. Hope to see you there. Kane."

Cassy and I were dumbfounded. "Are…are you serious?"

"You two are very lucky." He then just gave us directions to the concert as we stared open-mouthed at him. We walked out amazed.

"What do we do now?" I asked her.

"Umm…well we could go home and forgot this ever happen. That sounds pretty good don't it. Or we could go to The Bothers Beholder Concert, which only sounds mildly better. I mean who wants to put up with those screaming girls." She grimaced and then smacked me upside the head. "Personally I vote for the concert but hey it is totally up to you. Even though it would be totally rude to ignore the invitation when it was from Kane himself."

"Right stupid question." I did a little happy dance beside her car. I stopped though as I realized something. "Cass, what about Justin?"

"What about him?"

"We kind of sort of had plans." I did my own little grimace.

"What do you mean you kind of sort of had plans?" She gave me an exasperated look.

"Well he usually just comes over on Friday. You know just invites himself over so to speak."

Cassy sighed. "First of all, Justin is not here. Second of all, I am sure he will find something to do. Hopefully himself. Thirdly, it is ridiculous you allow him to do that. No way in hell could my boyfriend just show up. I mean I could be in the shower for all he knows."

Cassy did not think Justin treated me well at all. She often had to restrain herself from telling to 'fuck off' whenever she saw him. Even she had given up on trying to persuade me otherwise after I yelled at her. I knew she was waiting in the background waiting for her chance. I just couldn't break up with him; I had been with him for three years. My longest relationship. We had our moments but nothing too bad so far.

"Come on our you going to let Justin come between Kevin and you?"

She was right I just won't call Justin. If he finds out I will deal with it later. Calling him right now would just cause me to have to listen to his guilt trip. I could always blame the lateness due to construction. "Hell no."

"Good now jump in."

I still couldn't believe our luck, probably wouldn't until we got our tickets. That wasn't the only thing; we had actually talked to Kane Jones. The Kane Jones, not the poster on my bedroom wall. The Kane Jones who personally invited us. Aahhh!!

"I'm just glad we don't have to jump the fence. The barb wire gets you every time."

"I know. I defiantly don't need the stressed look on my jeans. But seeing how we have gotten that obstacle out of the way so easily, we might as well go to the merchandise tents."

"Yes and plaster ourselves with Jones." Cassy got one those glints in her eye after she said that. "Of course, it would be much better if it were the actual Jones bothers."

"Cassy!" I pretended to be shocked, which was hard to do seeing how I completely agreed with her.

We finally reached the park and we both whistled low. It was packed, my god. I shouldn't be so surprised though we were talking about The Bothers Beholders. We got of the car and slowly pushed our way through to the tents.

Cassy managed to cover herself in James as I did the same with Kane; we even managed to get temporary tattoos for our cheeks.

"What if we meet Nate? He's going to feel left out." Cassy pouted.

"Honestly I don't care."

"Good because I don't either. Nate is just too young for our unbound infatuation."

"What's wrong with cradle robbing?"

Cassy gave me a disgusted look and walked off. We decided we best get our tickets before we got into too much trouble. Being at least three inches taller than me, Cassy located Gate 10. I felt really bad cutting in front of the huge line but before guilt could override me Cassy introduced us.

"Hi. We're Cassy and Kaylee. We have tickets waiting for us."

I held my breath as the guard called main security, check our descriptions, smile and wave us in. "Alright ladies, here you go. Have fun."

"Oh my god!! Really?!" I screamed.

"Yeah." He chuckled.

Cassy and I high-fived each other. "Way for us to act cool." Cassy said as she wrapped her V.I.P. pass around her neck.

"Shut up. I didn't believe it until now."

"Let's go and get our seats so we can watch them walk on."

With our new passes it was no problem to get our seats. They were right by the catwalk. I was already grinning ear to ear, I couldn't help it. The atmosphere was contagious. I mean I was sitting at a sold-out concert for The Bothers Beholder. It was a once in a lifetime chance. It was hard not to smile at my unbelievable luck. The crowd was a low buzzing of anticipation. It increased ten fold as the announcer came on stage.

"Who's ready for The Bothers Beholder?"


	4. Chapter 4: Half Nakedness Is Good

Author's note: Oh my gosh guys. I am soo sorry about the whole chapter screw up. Thanks for telling me. Ahh!!

But hopefully it is fixed and you enjoyed it. Keep me posted. By the way I am sorry if this chapter is not that great. It has a large section being in Kevin's point of view and I am not that great at doing this from a guy's view. And if there are any guys reading I am sorry if I offend you. I would really love some tips though if you guys have ideas. 

p.s. So sorry to drool, but the cover of The Rolling Stone magazine is amazing!! (Faints at sight of Joe) Oh my goodness. Seriously ladies you need to check it out.

Kane's P.O.V.

Everything was going great, I could finally let the stress of a last minute concert fade. My bothers and I were pumped, the fans were pumped, heck even the security guys were pumped. I started laughing as I saw Steven bobbing his head to the intro songs. I felt wonderful today and not just because the concert was going without a problem. The main fact was I could not wait for after the concert. That is if they had even showed up, I hoped they had. Not only was I hoping but so was James, I had taken pictures of the girls on my phone and shown them off. No it was not creepy, I just knew beautiful girls when I saw them.

I was looking out toward the crowd searching for them, but from this angle I could just see the tops of the fans' heads. I heard James and Nate approaching and then Frankie with mom and dad. James started searching too. "It's no good. We're going to have to wait until we get up there."

"You guys ready?" Mom asked.

"Most definitely." We said that just as the announcer asked the audience the same thing. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet. Come on let's go. We finally got the green light. James and I bolted and looked right where they were supposed to be sitting. They were there. I had something planned that Kaylee would love.

I got into position as James yelled at the fans. "Are you ready?" The sound was stunning. Seeing how the crowd was basically jumping in eagerness James lead us into 'Burning Up'.

The fans were amazing tonight; they kept up with us perfectly. Following our lead into 'S.O.S.', 'A little bit longer', and we even performed 'Mandy'. The response was intense from the girls, especially Kaylee. You could tell it had made her happy. I couldn't resist it any longer, I grabbed James and we started walking down the catwalk. The expressions on their faces as we got closer and closer were priceless. James and I went into 'Please Be Mine' and they suddenly stopped singing.

Once we had reached them James had looked at Cassy and looked back at me with his smirk. He was agreeing with me on how Cassy was great for him at least look wise. He would agree even more so once he got to talk to her. I kneeled down as I was playing my guitar, right in front of Kaylee. As James neared the end of 'Please Be Mine', I signed my guitar and handed it to Kaylee. Hey she would need a guitar for her lessons. She looked completely shocked, but before she could be escorted off by security I executed my plan. Once I got back to the stage I turned around and ran down towards her. Just a few feet away I slid the rest of the way on my knees and stopped right in front of her. She looked over her shoulder as she was escorted away, her face completely amazed.

We only did one more song before the concert ended. I grabbed Nate and James' hands and we did our traditional bow. The fans bellowed their last endearments and all of us ran off. Mom and dad congratulated us and sent us off to our changing rooms. Half an hour from now the night was going to get better.

Kaylee's P.O.V.

I was trying not to laugh as Cassy attempted to sing to the songs. I knew all of them by heart, but being as new as she was she only knew a couple well enough to belt out. I screamed when they started 'Mandy', it was my favorite! Mainly because Kane had a solo in it, I mentally sighed. Kevin so needed to sing more.

Cassy was doing her routine dances that made everyone stare at her but it had never fazed her before and she wasn't going to let it now. Besides she had the perfect hair to flip around and be all rocker chick looking. I was about to join in when there was a definite increase in the volume meter. Cassy and I stopped and looked just to be struck dumb, quite literally I might add. Kane and James were both walking our way staring at us. Okay maybe not just us, but in our general vicinity. I started hitting my friend's arm in excitement.

"Kaylee, I know!! Oh my gosh James is way better looking up close." She immediately stopped talking though as James stopped right in front of her and Kane stopped in front of me. I looked at Cassy, she looked at me, and then they started singing. Of all the songs they could have sang, they sang 'Please Be Mine'. I really wasn't thinking about the implications right then, my mind was out on vacation as I stared at Kane.

Cassy had a death grip on my arm as the girls behind us started swarming. I grabbed a hold of her, there was no way in hell they were going to push past us. It was hard too, oh man and Kane had just made it worse. James was nearing the end of the song while Kane kneeled down, signed his guitar, his white guitar and handed it to me. I thought I was going to die. Security guards swarmed around Cassy and I so that we wouldn't get trampled.

I looked over my shoulder for one last look and saw him do the best thing ever. He was running down the catwalk and slid on his knees for the finish. It was the best possible picture of him I could ever imagine. Wow. I shook my head, as we were escorted out, trying to get that thought out of my head.

The guards finally got into what they considered the safety zone. Which as they were no screaming rabid girls I had to agree. Then it hit me we were backstage, meaning the Bothers Beholder were somewhere around here. We thanked the guys and started wandering.

"Oh my god!! That was way beyond awesome. And the way they walked towards us and the song they sang, if that didn't have a hidden meaning I don't know who I am. Kaylee, Kane totally gave you one of his favorite guitars." Her eyes were huge she had hit her no-returning-hyper stage.

"I know. I still can't believe it." His guitar was heavier than I thought it would be. I put the strap on my shoulder and swung it around so it was lying on my back. If anyone tried to steal it, they would have to choke me first. Plus I had Cassy who wouldn't put up with any crap.

"Hey I have to be your body guard now. Man. How much are you going to pay me to put my life down for you?"

"Oh how about undying sorrow for when you pass. I will visit your grave once a year. Oh and I will put a picture of James McAvoy on it every year."

She considered it, "Nah it better be a picture of James instead."

Laughing we followed the arrows that showed us to the dressing and waiting rooms. We got distracted a few times staring at the walls, all the artists that had been there had signed the wall in some fashion. Not to mention all the groupies that claimed themselves available 'any time of the week'. That was slightly disturbing.

Cassy pointed at one, "Hey it says, 'Hey big man. I had a great time enjoying your tricks both on and off stage. Hope there is more magic to come. Call me anytime sugarcane. Forever Ms. Candy.' Wow, now there is a girl with a sugar tooth. I mean I don't even get that bad."

"I don't want to even know who she is referring to. Knowing how weird groupies get and their tastes in men." I shuddered.

Cassy and I continued finding and remarking upon the weirdest signatures. We gradually edged closer and closer to the waiting rooms. When we were about to turn the corner we heard someone yelling for Kane. Naturally my stomach did the flips.

"Should we go see which Kane they are yelling for?"

I was tempted. "No, we should just go wait in the holding room."

"Kaylee, they are in their dressing rooms. You never know what you are going to see." Before I could protest she had a hold of my hand dragging me to their rooms. She found Kane's room easily. I mean it wasn't hard his name was about 3 ft. tall on his door. The temptation grew even stronger as his door was cracked and we could hear voices.

Cassy dragged me beside her as we listened and watched Kane and James talking. It felt so wrong, but that changed when Kane walked into our view with no shirt. She nudged me as I let a sigh out. She gave me a meaningful stare that told me to be less obvious.

It was really hard though. He was golden tan, a tight 6 pack, his shoulders were broad and wide, and those arms. I really really wanted to run my hands all over his chest. I was finally able to focus when I heard Kane say Kaylee.

"Well James what do you think of her?" Kane's voice echoed through the hallway.

"She is gorgeous. Your girl's great looking too." James laughed as he ducked from the pillow Kane threw at him.

Cassy looked at me and smiled. They were talking about us, at least we hoped.

"Kaylee loved it when you gave her your guitar. Not to mention the whole ending you did for her. What was up with that?"

"I just felt like…showing off."

Cassy and I arched our eyebrows. Depending on what he meant of showing off we had seen everything. Cassy pointed towards him and mouthed 'do you think he meant his..'

"I can't wait to meet Cassy? She sounds great."

"I can't wait to meet Kaylee again. I know she's great. Did you see all the stuff they had on? I didn't know they were going to plaster themselves with us like that." There was a moment of silence that was full of suggestions. James broke it though.

"Of course it would be better if it was the real thing."

I knew as soon as James got half way through what he was saying, Cassy was going to burst out laughing. And she did. She tried to cover her mouth but it was too late. They had heard her.

"Did you hear that?" I saw James and Kane stare at each other than tiptoe towards the door.

Cassy and I gave each other scared looks and we both whispered. "Shit."


	5. Chapter 5: Falling For You

Author's Note:

**Author's Note: **

I am glad to see that you guys enjoyed Chapter four so much. I honestly didn't think it was that funny. But hey as long as you guys are cool with it, and you guys are amazing just telling you. I love all the reviews keep it up, and I may be tempted to continue the story.

_Muwhaha. (Shifty eyes)_

I think this is the fastest I had ever run. I was right on Cassy's heels as she ran down the hallway and skidded around the corner. I had only a minute to register that Cassy had screamed before I found out why.

Kane was standing right there and I couldn't stop. I ran right into him. He must have been expecting it because he wrapped his arms around me and we surprisingly did not fall. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Cassy was busy trying to scramble off of James.

"James you were supposed to catch her, not fall." Kane snickered.

"She was going faster than I expected." James said rubbing his chest.

My friend had a true look of worry as she helped him up. "I am so sorry. But to our defense we had no idea that you were going to be there."

I finally realized Kane still had his arms around me. I slowly moved away making it look as though I wanted to check on Cassy.

James was repeatedly telling Cassy that he was fine and to stop apologizing.

"How did you guys get here so fast by the way?"

"Shortcut." Kane explained.

Gee that was a lot of detail. Cassy was still fidgeting over James; he was just smiling down at her. That seemed to be going well.

"Well that was one to break the ice." I said this to no one in particular but the response was great. Cassy had stopped what she was doing and actually took a look at James. Her eyes grew big and she tried to talk but she just looked a fish out of water. Next thing I know she is on the freaking floor.

"Cassy!" I ran over to her.

"She just fainted." Kane said calmly. James was kneeling by her head, with the worried expression now on his face.

"She's never fainted before." I stopped when I noticed this make James look worse.

"Nice way to treat a fan James."

"I didn…didn't" He looked as though he wanted to touch her cheek but he couldn't do it.

"James, she's fine. Look she's already coming around." I looked at her and shook my head. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to faint." I knew she was feeling better when she stuck her tongue out at me. She slowly started to sit up while James helped her.

"Hi, I'm James Jones." He grabbed her hand and shook it.

Blushing even more than when she had fallen on him she replied. "Hi, I'm Cassy."

With everyone standing and coherent I looked over at Kane. He was smiling to himself as though he had accomplished something.

"I hope your plan wasn't for me to get mauled by fans."

"What?" I pointed to the guitar on my back. "Oh no it wasn't, just figured you might need one for your lessons." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing.

"Well thanks…for everything."

James brought Cassy over, looking at every once in a while to see if she was still standing. She was just smiling at me and waggling at her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes but before our silent conversation could continue, James cut in.

"Did you guys like the concert?" Both James and Kane looked at us anxiously.

"Like it?" I said.

"Well I don't know. It was way too loud and all the fans were so obnoxious. I wouldn't stand being up front. Yeah I would really have rather been at home." Cassy finished her tirade. I knew she wasn't done yet. I just waited as she looked around as if she was bored. Then she sighed. "I freaking loved it. It was beyond awesome."

"Yeah you guys are great. It was so much fun." They had huge smiles on their faces.

"I agree. Not to mention you guys look even better up close and personal." Kane grinned and James laughed. "What?! You do!"

I laughed at her confused expression. James finally explained to her how close that she had been. She shook her head and said gotcha.

The whole up close and personal conversation must have reminded of James and Kane of earlier.

"How much did you hear outside of our dressing room?" He gave us one of those glares that parents do when they're trying to be serious and failing miserably.

"Not much, we had just passed by when we were looking at the autographs on the wall. That is why you heard us laughing. Some of those are quite interesting."

Oh Cassy. She is such a good liar. Her being a goody two shoes all the time really helps. Most people believe her when she lies. If I looked at her now, we would burst out laughing. James and Kane glanced at each other trying to decide if they did believe her. Kane glanced at me and I stared innocently back.

"Why did you guys run then?" He addressed me this time.

Unfortunately I sucked at lying. "We felt like it?" Cassy was losing her solid control of not laughing. She asked me silently if she should bring it up. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's just say James got the real thing." She darted out of the room and let James figure out what she meant.

Oh was all he had to say and was after her.

"You're friend is in trouble now."

"I can see that." He closed the distance so we weren't so far apart.

"Can I see the guitar back? I didn't get to finish the message."

I nodded and handed it over. He sat down and started writing. It gave me some serious time to check him out. His curly dark hair framed his face perfectly. And honestly he might have looked better in his tight shirt. His muscles were so well defined. Those arms were amazing and felt even better. Oh yeah I noticed when he had wrapped them around me, I mean how could I not. Finishing with a flourish he gave it back.

It had a short message on how he was glad I came and then his phone number and to call him anytime.

The smile slowly faded off my face. When I finally get the chance of a lifetime and something unbelievable happens, my luck kicks me in the ass. There was no way I could call him even as a friend.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kane, I have a boyfriend."

**More Authors' Notes:**

I know I am evil. But it will keep you coming back. (Strokes the little reviewers.) Good pets. (cough cough) Anyway if you don't get the whole Cassy and running and Joe chasing her, she referred to the fact that Joe and Kevin saw that the girls were wearing them. And Joe said that it would be better if it were the real thing.

_(Realization hits.) Together now. Ohhhh!!_

_Byes._


	6. Chapter 6: An Ass to a Throughbred

**Author's Notes:**

_This is probably the soonest I will ever update. But I was inspired. I was going to write this in response to reviews I received. Alas though only one had reviewed chapter five. I still love you guys but please review. It honestly makes me write the chapters faster. All well. I hope you guys have had a wonderful day and all that jazz…now wait for it. _

_Silence._

_Enjoy!!_

**K.P.O.V.**

I should have known better. Of course she would have a boyfriend, I mean just look at her. Her wavy hair was chocolate brown, she was tall enough to reach just underneath my nose, and her eyes were the color of a brewing storm. I know clichéd but they were. She was also curvier than most girls, I was pleased with that, and I really could not stand the 'blow-away-in-the-wind' types. Yeah of course she had a boyfriend she was beautiful.

This really sucked. I might have just met her today but I had never felt so comfortable with a fan. "Can you call me as a friend?" Her frown deepened.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

Just as I was about to ask why James and her friend Cassy came back in.

"What's up guys?" Cassy asked. Kaylee handed her the guitar. As she read the message she grinned hugely back at Kaylee.

"I told him it would be a bad idea."

Well at least she sounded upset about it. James glanced at me and frowned I just responded with a shrug.

"What? Why?!" Her friend seemed astonished.

"Cassy, you of all people know how Just…"

"Oh fuck Justin." She apologized to us for swearing but continued. "Kaylee you can call him as a friend." Kaylee just stared at her friend willing her to understand. Cassy whipped out her phone and punched the number in. "There you can call him on my phone. That way if Justin has an issue he can bring it up with me. Thus preventing him from having a hernia." James interrupted her before she put her phone back.

"You should have my number too, you know in case you can't reach Kane on his phone." She gave him a small smile and punched his in too. I winked at him for being so sly.

"Okay now that that silliness is over, when are we going to meet Nate? Kaylee and I were worried that he would feel left out so we put stickers on." She pointed at hers and I started laughing, it was one of the smallest ones I had ever seen.

"That will definitely make him feel loved. Come on."

I lead them out of the waiting room and down the hallway. I might as well take them to the family room where everyone else would be now. I usually didn't take fans back here, but they were different. I hope Mom and Dad didn't mind.

**KA.P.O.V.**(Kaylee's view)

Cassy and I fell behind a little ways, this proved to be a mistake. She was able to glare at me more effectively. "What?"

"You know what. How could you turn down the love of your life Kane Jones? I am seriously worried about your health right now."

I shook my head. "Cassy you know I just can't leave Justin."

She made a noise in disbelief. "Justin is like…a…a two legged castrated donkey. An ass and nothing else. Kane he is a pure blooded thoroughbred."

Wow that was a new one. Cassy had called Justin many things in the past but that was one of her most creative.

"I'm sorry Cassy. But I can't just dump him all of a sudden."

"Well I hope you realize you can and that you better before you get hurt."

"What do you mean?" She glanced at me.

"Kaylee I don't trust him. I never have. I have recited the whole 'how should I beat the crap out of him for you' lecture enough times that you should be covering your ears to escape hearing it again."

Our conversation ended there as we walked into what looked like a family room. Not only was Nate there but Frankie and Mr. and Mrs. Jones was there. Talk about a family meeting.

"Mom, Dad, Frankie, Nick this is Cassy and Kaylee. The fans we moved up today."

"Hey girls it's nice to meet you."

Cassy and I walked over and shook their hands. The whole family was great. We sat and talked for another hour or so. Nate even thought the stickers were funny. Frankie was amazing and went on and on about his brothers being so cool, which of course I agreed with. Their parents made us feel completely welcome, they did admit to us how glad they were to see such down-to-earth fans.

"Thanks."

"That's just how we roll." I shook my head as everyone chuckled.

"It was really nice meeting you…" My phone had started ringing. I groaned thinking it was Justin, but it was Kayla my cousin. I excused myself and answered my phone.

"Hi Kayla! What's up?"

"Nothing just wondering if anything exciting was happening in Michigan."

I smiled I was about to freak her out. "Oh nothing much, just talking to The Bothers Beholder." Silence filled the phone, Cassy was laughing.

"You are not." Sighing I pointed towards Nate. Putting the phone to my shoulder I asked him to do me a favor.

"Nate, could you talk to my cousin Kayla, she's a huge fan. She doesn't believe I am talking to you guys." He nodded and grabbed the offered phone.

"Hi Kayla, this is Nate Jones." She screamed in the phone before I could warn him about her reaction. Grimacing slightly he kept talking to her. She was putting him through 20 questions to make sure it was really him. Cassy got my attention back.

"Well that should make her ecstatic for a month." She replied. "Kaylee and I really appreciate everything you have done for us. We honestly couldn't be more grateful. But we have to head home as we live all the way up in Owosso."

Everyone shook hands until we got to Frankie. He gave us each huge hugs and whispered that he hoped to see us soon. If only we could just stop and visit anytime. Cassy reached James and surprised her with a huge hug.

"I can't let my brothers show me up." Kane said right before I received mine. I gave him a shy smile in return.

I almost forgot my phone when Nate handed it to me. "She is so funny. I hope you don't mind but we exchanged msn ims." He looked so cute asking for permission.

"Nate honestly you don't need to ask me. In fact I wish you luck with her never ending talking."

"Thanks. I hope all of us get to talk to you guys again." He whispered.

"Yeah."

Cassy and I waved as we left. "This has been the best day ever." She yelled as we finally got outside. "Nothing can top this."

Seeing how we had gone backstage and talked for so long, the traffic wasn't bad. It had been such a long day; it felt more like a week had past. Everything that had happened went through my mind as I started to fall asleep.

I dimly noticed Cassy start to sing. She had to concentrate on something on other than the road or she got too tense. It was either talking or singing and as I was incapable, she started singing.

I didn't wake up until Cassy mumbled "Fucking Dumbass." I looked out the window and saw Justin sitting on his car outside our apartment complex. I hated to agree with her but I just didn't want to talk to him right now. Cassy grabbed the guitar and I headed towards him. I couldn't just blatantly ignore him. She was right behind me.

"Hi Justin."

"Well hi. Hi Cassy."

"Hi." It was short and snippy. He had learned to ignore her early in our relationship.

"Where have you been hon.?" He rubbed my arm.

Cassy rolled her eyes. "Kaylee stop up when you get in for that book of yours." She walked off as I nodded at her.

I turned back to Justin. He was frowning at me as though I had done something wrong. "Why did it take you so long to get back?" His tone was hiding his displeasure.

"We decided to do something else today. It didn't make much sense to travel all the way down to Detroit for an hour and head back. So we went to a concert."

"What concert?" It was one in the morning and playing twenty questions with him right now was annoying me. He wanted answers though. He came over and towered over me. "Kaylee, what concert?"

"The Brothers Beholder okay. I'm going to bed now." I turned to walk towards the door but he grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"What were you really doing?"

I was really annoyed now because he didn't believe so my sarcasm snuck out. "Cassy and I went to the bad areas, bought some drugs, had sex with a couple of transvestites named Uma and Beth. Oh and we also robbed a couple of pimps. It started a whole gang war. Poor Uma was shot and we don't think she is going to make it. Now trying to seduce a transvestite is very tiring and I would like to go to bed."

Next thing I know my face was stinging and I was stumbling back. He obviously had not found it funny.


	7. Chapter 7: Cassy's got her back

**Author's Notes:**

_You guys are killing me. I really would like some more reviews. Please. But onward I have sit to long in the past. It is now for the future. Chapter 7 so to speak. _

_I really must tell my fans not to go and hurt poor random innocent guys named Justin. The liability issues are a bitch. So please please don't have a justifiable reason to hurt them. _

_As for the favorite guitar question I am going to say it is from his 'Burning Up' video. It is the title of the story after all. But thanks for asking if anyone else has a question pop it up and I will try to answer it._

_Thanks to all my devoted fans out there I really love you guys. And I have to brag but I am on the ball this week for chapters. Don't get used to it though. It probably won't happen that all. _

_ENJOY!!_

Before I could react or do anything, Justin was kneeling at my feet groaning in pain.

Cassy looked very at odd with herself. Her curly brown hair down around her shoulders accenting her glare even more. Not to mention she was wearing her 'peace sign' pajamas. She was anything but peaceful. "Don't ever touch her again! Now leave!" Cassy walked over to me, grabbed my hand, and lead me away. I did not like the look Justin was directing towards her as we walked away.

"Kaylee, are you okay?" Her tone had changed instantly.

"Yeah…yeah. Just shocked is all." I put a hand to my cheek, now that I was back into reality it hurt.

"Don't worry it'll fade." Cassy unlocked the door to her apartment and dragged me in. "If you haven't figured it out yet, you're staying with me tonight."

I nodded and watched as she started making the futon for me. I felt bad for the pillows, her built up anger was taking a toll on me.

"Cassy I don't think the pillows can fight back."

She glanced at me not amused. Finally she sighed, "Sorry. Adrenaline rush is working it's magic." She always started shaking after a rush.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Psst…it didn't hurt me. I mean there really wasn't anything there for me to kick, so I doubt he felt anything either."

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"For what? Don't you dare be sorry about what _he _did." _He_ came out like she had eaten something that had been dead for a week. "Kaylee when I said I didn't want you hurt I didn't mean it quite so literally as this. I was thinking more along the lines of your I.Q. suffering from his stupid ass."

There it was, the ability to make me laugh no matter what.

"Will you please let me beat the crap out of him now?" She was using her puppy dog stare to the best of her ability.

"I think you pretty much took care of that."

"Oh trust me there are other ways." She waved her hand as though it wasn't important she tell me what those other ways were. "I have a question though, are you done with him?"

Damn I was really hoping she wouldn't ask me. "I don't know." Her mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?! He just abused you! That's like a 'get out of jail free' card." She was in disbelief, I was too, and I always prided myself with logic. I just had a feeling if I dumped him now it would get worse.

"Cassy it was just once, he won't do it again."

"Yeah next time you'll end up bleeding. I mean come on Kaylee, where's your…"

My phone was ringing; the only person that would be calling me this late would be Justin. I was not about to talk to him. Before I could just ignore it, Cassy dug it out of my pocket. "Cassy…"

"Justin, you better fucking leave her alone tonight. And if you ever hurt her again I will personally have a field day with you…" She stopped talking all of a sudden, pulled the phone away to look at the number, glanced at the guitar, and blushed profusely. She glanced at me meaningfully. "I'm so sorry Kane."

Kane was on the phone? I mouthed to her 'why is he calling?'

"Yeah Kane. No she's okay her so called boyfriend was just being a jerk." Wow she managed not to swear. She handed the phone over.

"Hi Kane?"

"Hi!" He sounded excited.

"How are you?"

"I'm great." Okay this was not working.

"Kane, why did you call?"

"Oh…I-I wanted to make sure you got home alright. Did you?" He was totally lying.

"Yes. Was that all?"

"It was until I got yelled at by Cassy. She seemed really upset, how are you?" I glared at Cassy; she just shrugged and told me to keep talking.

"I'm good."

"Are you?" He dragged the you out. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes."

"What happened that your boyfriend received the jerk status?" I sighed mentally.

"He lost his temper. Cassy doesn't like him." I added unnecessarily. Cassy yelled how that was an understatement.

"Did he hurt you?" His voice lowered. I was quiet, I didn't want to lie or tell him the truth. I didn't come up with anything fast enough as he took my silence for a yes. "Kaylee how badly?" The tone of his voice was hiding something but I couldn't place it.

"Not bad, I was more shocked than anything." Why was I telling him all this. A guy like Kevin would care less, but I couldn't stop myself. "He's never gotten that angry before."

"Did you call the police?"

"No, Cassy took care of it." He paused.

"Do I want to know? Nah, I'm glad she did though."

This day had already been too long making it longer was not going to make it any better. "Well Kane, thanks for calling but I really need to sleep. Talk to you later."

"Yes you will. Hey James wants to tell Cassy night."

I handed the phone back to her. "Night James."

She hung up and smiled. "I didn't think they would call so soon."

"How did they get my number by the way?"

"How do you think, I knew you weren't going to call him. So I gave him yours."

I sighed, there was really nothing I could do about it. I had already talked to him so I couldn't pretend I didn't know the number. Not that I wanted to. Cassy sensed I was thinking too much.

"Kaylee relax. They're on tour so often, it's not like he's going to be calling everyday. Now shut up and go to bed."

**K.P.O.V.**

I listened to James tell Cassy good night. Man she had freaked out on me, okay technically not me, but Justin had really ticked her off. Which made me believe her when she said he was a jerk. Something told me that she didn't get upset often and with her and Kaylee admitting about her getting hurt. Let's just say Cassy's anger was well justified.

No one deserved to be abused out of anger in a relationship, especially Kaylee. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to punch the guy. That was hypocritical of me at all. All well I didn't care he deserved it, unfortunately we were in Indiana and she was still in Michigan. I wondered if I was ever going to see her again.

"Kane I am so glad Cassy gave you their numbers." I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah me too. Was Cassy calmed down?"

"She was better. Man I can't believe that guy. Then again I can't believe Kaylee." He shook his head.

I can't believe he was going to blame this on her. "How is it her fault?" James noticed my defensiveness.

"Dude chill. Cassy told me Kaylee was going to stay with him. She tried to talk some sense into her but she says Kaylee has some screwed up logic going on."

I forced myself to relax. I was guilty to admit that I had been happy about this situation. Not that she got hurt but that I figured she would get rid of him and that I would have a chance. But if she was going to stay…man that didn't make any sense, why would she? "Did she say why she was staying?"

"No, Cassy just said that Kaylee was under the idea that he wouldn't do it again. By the sound of things he probably shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Cassy means business when her friends get hurt by the sounds of things. I'll leave out the details." He grimaced.

I ran my hand through my hair. What was I supposed to do? I felt the need to see her, but we wouldn't be back in Michigan for like two months.

"Kane relax, Cassy won't let anything happen trust me. With what she had planned you would need some serious fire power take her down right now, she's that determined."

He was right those girls were thicker than thieves. They wouldn't allow each other to get hurt. I just hoped Kaylee could save herself before it was too late.

"Hey Kane, what about Cassy?" James was twitching which meant he was about to explode.

"What about her?"

"Oh nothing, just that she is freaking amazing. She is so gorgeous, cute hair, bright blue eyes, great personality, funny, smart…"

"James calm down."

"Sorry. Just wow. Oh and Kaylee is cool too."

"Thanks. I think she is just as gorgeous if not more so. But before we get into an argument about which girl is better we got to remember we probably won't see them again. So don't get too excited."

"I know." He sighed in longing?!

"You miss her don't you?"

"No." I arched my eyebrows. "Okay a little, but you can't tell me that you don't miss Kaylee." That was the whole problem I did.

"Okay okay."

"And what about Nate, he's been talking with Kaylee's cousin for hours online."

It was remarkable really. The songs we sing and write are often just made on a whim. Grant it we did have a few that were meaningful or from actual experience. But I never thought one of our songs would be this true.

"I'm burning up, burning up for you baby." James sang as he headed off towards bed. He must have realized it too. Not only that part of the song was true. We were all falling fast and I wasn't about to keep myself back.


	8. Chapter 8: The Blondness

**Author's Note**  
_Hello to my devoted fans of this story. I am super sorry about how long it took to post this chapter but 'Breaking Dawn' came out and then writer's block descended. Thanks for reviewing I really appericate it.  
As a side note there is a note for you guys in my profile about the story. At least I think it's there. If you have any questions just send me a message and I will gladly try to help you.  
But please enjoy...dun dun dun...Chapter Eight!!_

I stared at my autographed guitar still not believing it was real. It had been a month since Cassy and I had met the Jones Bothers. Needless to say I was starting to wonder if it had actually happened, I mean now that I had heard Kane's voice up close and personal, it did not compare to listening to him on the radio. Cassy still had hope though she figured that if he called once he would call again.

Personally I think she was trying to keep my hopes up just so I wouldn't focus so much on Justin. I thought she hated him before what had happened, I was mistaken. She absolutely loathed him. I didn't really blame her I even had hated him for a while after that, but he tempted me. We were now back together and he was sweeter than ever. Of course Cassy had reasons why he was acting the way he was all leading to my ultimate destruction. I put up with though she's just protecting me; I mean not many girls would talk their ex back after he had slapped them.

Yes he had slapped me but everyone lost their temper at some point. Grant you it usually wasn't physically but he deserved a second chance. Plus he probably wouldn't have hittened me if I were such a smart ass all the time. After what I had said to me I really shouldn't have been surprised.

It didn't really matter whose fault it was, I couldn't just dump Justin, we had been together for three years. He was the only one who had could put up with me the way I acted, except of course Cassy and Kane. They didn't seem to mind who I was on the inside. I mean Kane even enjoyed my sarcasm to the point where he had called me and given me this cool guitar.

If a guy couldn't tolerate you why would he invite you and your best friend backstage to one of his concerts? He had to at least think you were all right enough. Kane had even introduced us to his parents, Cassy and I couldn't have just been a couple of lucky fans.

I stopped my thoughts right there. It was completely pointless to think so much on these ideas. They were the fricking Jones Bothers how could I expect them to keep in contact with me. No matter if they had said they wanted to. Grant it the idea of them wanting to call me had made me beyond excited. But it was not going to happen.

I finally started paying attention to what I had been doing while I was daydreaming. My fingers had started picking out the song 'When I look you in the eyes.' It would figure it was the one of the more complicated songs that I had learned. Guitar lessons had lasted just long enough for me to learn the basics and a couple of my favorite songs. It wasn't because I was horrible at it just that I could not stand my teacher. She was even more obsessed with Kane than I was. Every day that I walked into class she would ask me to relive the moment I had met him, needless I stopped going to class. I was actually feared for Kane's life the way she made notes on how he looked and acted. I decided that she could figure out how to stalk him on her own.

The only reason I played my guitar now was to get away from everything. Luckily the summer had officially started and I hopefully won't have to be so stressed out anymore. I could start enjoying my solitude a little more, unless of course you had a friend that was bound and determined to knock your door down.

"Cassy you can come in you know."

She walked in and took a huge sigh of relief. "Good you're not naked." I gave her my 'are you kidding' look. "You never know. Anyway now that our brains are completely fried and of no use, what do you say to doing something completely mind-numbing?"

"You had a brain? Man where have I been?" I laughed as she flipped me off. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well even though I really don't fit in, I was thinking the Lansing mall. We haven't been to that one in a while."

"Sounds good to me. Just give me one sec." I got up to put my guitar away.

"Hey has he called lately?"

"No Cassy he is a star. It is just going to be a once in a lifetime thing that we experienced."

She shrugged her shoulders. "You never know. We could get lucky again."

I grabbed everything I would need and we started walking down to the bottom floor. I could tell she was excited about our summer starting seeing how she was the only one who would do the chicken dance down the hallway. But then again getting exams out of the way always made students a little loopy.

"How did exams go?" I asked.

"Ugh. All right I guess, I don't think I did very well on my Human Anatomy one. That was a total pain. How about yours?"

"Same, math went really well. I know I passed that one."

Exams lead to how our professors were and if we had signed up our classes for next term. Mine was pretty straightforward; I was only going to be in college for a couple more years. Cassy was here for 5 more years, which I knew well enough to stay away from that subject.

"Speaking of classes did I tell you I was taking psychology?"

The way she said that made me wary. "No why?"

"Because I want to figure out why girls keep the dumb asses like him." She pointed out the door that we were going to walk out. It was Justin.

"Play nice Cassy." I punched her shoulder as she gave me fake smile.

"Hey honey." Justin gave me a huge hug.

"Hi how are you?"

"Great now that I've seen you." I decided not to look at Cassy I knew she would be rolling her eyes at the moment. "Where are you guys heading?"

"We decided to go to the mall." He was walking me to the car. Cassy was already sitting and waiting.

"Sweet can I come?"

"No you ca…" She stopped what she was going to say as she noticed my glare.

"Fine. You sit in the back though." Justin shrugged and climbed in with me right behind him. Besides the disgusted look I received the trip was pretty tame.

Justin was texting someone and I just stared out the window. The only communication we were having was holding hands.

"Hey Justin, the whole point of sitting with your girlfriend is to pay attention to her. Not ignoring her."

I sighed as he glanced at the rearview mirror. He lifted our clasped hands to prove that he wasn't completely ignoring me. She just rolled her eyes. He did put his phone away for the rest of the trip. It hadn't bothered me but at least they were both behaving civilly.

I know I was glad when we got there until Justin claimed he would hang with us for a while.

"Man, it looks like everyone and their brother had the same idea. This place is jammed."

The mall was always busy but this was ridiculous. The parking lot was almost completely full. "There must be some good sales going on. I'm glad we came on this day then."

"Yeah me and my brilliant planning." She led the way in and we started our browsing.

There were a lot more teen girls in here even for the norm. It was kind of creepy, like a bad horror movie gone wrong. It looked like an invasion of blondness. Cassy and I looked at each other and had the same thought.

"Do you get the feeling that we don't belong here today?" She shook her head.

"Kaylee you should dye your hair blond. You would look a lot better." Justin replied.

"But I like my hair the way it is." He just shrugged.

Mall shopping for Cassy and I was dreaming of the things we would wear, because no matter how much money we had we didn't see the point in spending that much. I could tell Justin was getting annoyed with the fact that we would just look and not buy anything.

"Are you going to even try anything on?" He asked me.

"Once we get into Deb's, they have some pretty cool outfits."

"I know, those blouses they have for the clubs. They're great. Even though we probably will never go to one."

We reached Deb's in a couple of minutes and Cassy and I found a couple of things to try on. I went in first so Justin could give me his opinion. I twirled out in a red and black corset with a black leather mini skirt.

"You look horrible in that. Do you know who Lisa is?" I nodded stiffly. Lisa was a girl that hung on Justin like he was a god at school. She was also the one who blatantly told me that I didn't deserve Justin. "Now she would look great in that. Come to think of Kaylee I don't think anything in here is going to be good on you. You just don't have the figure for it."

I could just stare at him I didn't know what to say.

"Justin what the hell?" Cassy luckily did.

"What she asked for my opinion."

"Cassy it's all right."

"No it's not. He doesn't have to treat you like crap to make himself feel better. Everyone knows that you don't have any balls you don't have to be an asshole to prove that to us."

"Fuck this. I'll meet up with you later Kaylee." Justin walked off and left us alone.

I glared at her. "Cassy why did you tick him off for?"

"He doesn't need to belittle you in a public place. It's bad enough he does it in private he will not do it in front of me. Plus you look way better than that whore Lisa."

"Anger much?"

"No not really. It did get him out our hair for a while. And the only reason I did that was because I want to watch these guys that have been following us." She cocked her head to point towards them.

I glanced over and saw two tall dark haired guys. They were facing away from us but there was nothing wrong with their backsides. Two pretty good-looking guys from what I could tell. There was something odd about them.

"Why are they wearing sunglasses in here?"

"Maybe they're undercover. That's always been a nice fantasy of mine, handcuffed and the right to remain …"

"Cassy!" I wasn't shocked that she had said that just that she had said it loud enough for the whole store to hear.

"You can't deny it Kaylee, let your inner beast out. I mean in these outfits we could basically let a mating cry go and we would be flat on our…" I shoved her back into her dressing room. "I don't appreciate the fact that you won't let me finish a complete sentence."

"Well think of something not dirty to say." I heard her scoff at me. Now that she was into the mood it was going to be hard pressed to stop her from that line of thinking.

We left Deb's, once again, without anything. We were confronted with a situation. Both sides of the hall were packed with girls to the point where it was hard to converge in with the traffic.

"Okay this is horrible. I think we are the only brunets in this mob." I received a couple of looks that agreed with me.

Cassy tapped a girl beside her. "Hey what's happening?" She looked at Cassy like she should already have known. "Okay I'm an idiot now are you going to answer me or keep that look on your face permantely?"

"Umm the Jones Bothers new action dolls come out today."

Cassy turned back towards me. "Are you kidding me? This is the response they get for action dolls?! Wow."

"I didn't even realize that there were dolls coming out." A mischievous look came into her eyes. Before I could stop her she turned back to the girl that had answer her question.

"You know the Jones Bothers aren't going to look that great as a doll."

The girl rolled her eyes at her friend. "Do you even know who the Jones Bothers are?"

Cassy pretended to think about it for a while. "Yeah I think I do."

The girl was getting into her whole I'm-better-than-you-mood. "You know Kane, James, and Nate Jones. They play the song 'Burning Up.'"

"Oh I love that song. I still don't think their dolls are going to look that great."

"And why not?"

Here it comes. I held my breath for her reaction.

"Just because they look way better up close and personal." Cassy and I left the girl dumbfounded.

"I think you just made that girl stop in her tracks." She started chuckling.

"It was my pleasure to make her lose that face she was making. But you have to agree with me that they will always look better in person."

Before I could answer her I saw arms shoot behind her and wrap around her waist the same time as arms wrapped around mine. We couldn't help ourselves, you would scream too if somebody just grabbed you all of a sudden.


	9. Chapter 9: Walk Like An Emo

**Author's Note:  
**_Hello once again. I absolutely love the review comments guys. They are great.  
I'm really sorry if chapters eight and nine aren't that great but they are transition chapters so not a lot of action happening. I hope you keep on reading though.  
I will send ninja penguins after you!! (shifty eyes. "No penguins. You only attack if they don't read. Good boys.") Cough cough.  
Anyway...enjoy Chapter Nine!! Please._

* * *

A hand covered my mouth and spun me around. It was one of the guys that had been following us. I looked over him and he seemed really familiar, but with the sunglasses covering half of his face I couldn't tell.

"Sshh, calm down." That voice. Recognition finally clicked in my brain and I glared at him above his hand.

Kane, and it looked like Nate, were really tense and paranoid. I couldn't blame them no matter where you looked there were fans. He finally moved his hand off of my mouth so I could talk.

"You really didn't pick the best day to come you know." I gestured around us.

Cassy just finished giving Nick a hug and she proceeded with Kane.

"Where's your bother?" she whispered.

"Hiding like we should be."

It was kind of funny watching them make sure that their faces were covered constantly. "So why aren't you? I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad to see you guys I was starting to think it had all been a dream."

Cassy grabbed us and started moving as we were starting to get glares from blocking traffic flow. Her and I kept a watch on the girls that had the dolls to make sure they weren't smart enough to put two and two together. As coincidence sucks the dolls were also wearing removable sunglasses.

"All of us are really sorry. I wanted to call you but every time I thought I had a free moment it all of a sudden disappeared on me."

Cassy glanced over at me. "Don't even say it if you like to live."

She shrugged which made Nate chuckle.

"What?" Kane asked.

"Oh nothing. She just told me to keep my hopes up because you would eventually get a hold of me. The only reason you hadn't called yet was because you were busy. Which I already assumed I just thought that you guys wouldn't want to actually get to know just some average fans." I peered over all the blonde heads.

"Kaylee, you and your friend are more than just the average fan. You're the only two not sporting an 'action doll'." Nate replied.

"It honestly makes me wonder why we agreed to let them do that." Kane shook his head.

"Yeah you look way better up close as I told someone earlier." Cassy said.

"We heard you. The look on her face was priceless. I would sell that picture as 'What over thinking does to the brain.'"

Cassy and I burst out laughing. We received more glances that didn't help with the laughter fit. It ended up causing Nate and Kane to join us. As we stopped to catch our breath the other people just walked by until a girl accidentally knocked into Nate causing his glasses to fall off.

Have you ever had one of those moments where everything is in slow motion. That moment was happening and it was too comical, but I couldn't laugh. I knew that if anyone was paying attention we would be goners.

Nate watched his glasses fall to the floor and kept his head down as we all prayed that no one would recognize him. Cassy bent down and retrieved them and tried to block him from view as he put them back on. It was too late though.

"Oh My God!! It's Nate Jones!!"

All four of us groaned. "Do you think we can pull it off as a look alike?"

"No we better run and try to lose them."

We darted off with Cassy in the lead. She knew this mall better than me at the moment. It was remarkable the speed of which news like this traveled. Sooner than later we heard shouts all around us. And I mean those shouts that teen girls give out that makes it sound like they are slowly being tortured to death. It would seriously annoy me if I wasn't too busy trying to save the victims.

Swinging around the corner we were confronted with a mob that had somehow thought of waiting for us. At least Cassy could think on her toes as she yelled that James Jones was right over there. She pointed and we ran in the opposite direction.

"I so hope that Joe wasn't really over there." She yelled.

"No, you pointed at Victoria's Secret. So I think he's good." Kane laughed out.

Cassy luckily had fended them off for the moment and she led us right into Hot Topic, which was completely free from blondeness.

"Quick Kaylee, find something that Kane wouldn't wear normally."

Cassy and I shoved them to the back and into the dressing rooms. Running to the racks we found an 'Affliction' shirt complete with crows and skulls, black jeans with a studded belt, and a couple of magnetic lip and nose piercing for Kevin. I threw them over his dressing door and told him to change. Cassy had found Nate a 'Linkin Park' shirt, gray distressed jeans, and some chains. They came out cautiously at our five-minute shopping spree.

They looked surprisingly good. The sizes we guessed had almost been a perfect fit. Kane's jeans looked at a little snug but I had no problem with that. Somehow you could tell it was still them though. Kane interrupted me from my drooling and pulled out a blue and black checkered mini skirt.

"Kaylee I think this will look a lot better on you."

"But Kane the blue so matches your…hair. Plus who would want to hide those legs." Cassy held the skirt up to his waist. "Yes that is so totally you." I don't think the staff had ever heard so much laughter in their store.

"Okay. We got the look down but we have to do something with your hair."

Cassy grabbed some gel and temporary hair dye. She squeezed a whole palm full and started working it through Nate's hair. When it was spiky enough she covered the tips in green. She motioned me to do the same to Kane.

His hair was so soft I could run my fingers through it all day. I shook my head at myself. I really had to stop thinking along those lines. I finished his hair off with blue tips.

Cassy and I stepped back and checked them over. They looked completely different. Enough to the point where we felt comfortable to tempt walking out of here unscathed. Cassy paid for the disguises with her card and we slowly walked out.

"Honestly if I didn't know who you guys were I wouldn't be seen hanging out with you."

"Do we look that bad?" Kane asked.

"No quite the opposite. You look too good for girls like us." I replied. Before he could say anything I asked him what had been bugging me. "How did you guys find us?"

"Oh well, Nate had been talking to Kayla. She had mentioned how she had talked to Cassy on the phone and how she said you would be here today. We weren't that far from the mall so we finished with our CD signing early so we headed over here. I actually thought we would be too late to find you guys, but once we saw the situation James headed to our 'safe zone' and Nick and I decided to brave it out and find the only brunettes around here today."

I looked over at Cassy who looked just as dumbfounded as I did.

"When did you talk to Kayla?"

"This morning. She wanted to know what we were doing today and how our exams went. I didn't think anything of it."

I slapped Kane on the arm. "I can't believe you plotted with my cousin."

"Hey it allowed us to see you. You can't be mad at me for that." He pouted at me.

"Don't forget the almost getting mauled by crazy fans. That alone makes this day worth while." Cassy replied. "Kaylee, I think the two of us will have to find some sort of repellant when we hang out with them."

We walked slowly to the bothers 'safe zone' and kept hearing complaints about a false alarm. A lot of girls were seriously upset over the fact that there had only been a Nate look alike. I hoped the girl that had made the statement knew how to run.

"Kane stop fidgeting with your clothes. You have to act like a person who would wear something like that." Cassy snatched his hands from his shirt.

"I'm sorry I'm just not used to wearing this. And how exactly do you act like someone wearing this?" He waved his hands in front of him.

I got excited and waved my hands to get him to look at me. "Like this."

I stood up straight and with great deliberation I slumped my shoulders and gave my most angry-at-the-world face. I shook my hair out and messed it up and walked with a slow 'menace'. I didn't achieve the whole emo look because people weren't supposed to laugh at you as you walked around looking like you hate them.

Grinning ear-to-ear Kane attempted it as we shook our heads in defeat. Kane wasn't about to pull off that look in a day. The bothers led us to 'Barnes and Noble', this must have been their 'safe zone'. We almost made it to safety when one of the staff members yelled at them.

"Mr. and Mr. Jones! You look…different."

He stood there scratching his head looking as though he was going to do an I.D. check. Once he realized what he had done he looked very sorry. I just growled mentally as the girls let out their hysterical yells. You would think that they would get over the drama with yelling and use all that extra energy to run. I didn't have much time to contemplate before Kevin grabbed my arm and he ran me into the store.

"Thanks Mr. Faris." Kane groaned out.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Jones. No problem though I will take care of it."

We walked into the middle of the store as we heard him apologizing to the fans that there was a private party today so the store would be closed. That had to be the best ability ever. I knew Cassy was in heaven, she was in a bookstore basically all to her own.

"Hey Cass, James is somewhere around here."

She nodded and headed off in a random direction.

"We've lost her for the rest of the day."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

Kane and I walked around in silence. It wasn't really an awkward silence, I could tell that he wanted to say something to me though. I'd let him burst the bubble first. Luckily I didn't have to wait long.

"Kaylee, can I ask you something?"

I was about to say sure when I noticed how he looked. Kane Jones was looking extremely shy and blushing slightly. What in the world would he have to ask me that would make him blush?

I tried to look at my outfit without attracting his attention. Maybe I had a stain on my boob? No, everything looked fine. Just to make sure I ran my tongue over my teeth to check for some stray chap stick.

I couldn't stand to watch him run his hand through his hair much longer.

"Speak Kane. I don't bite."

He smiled slowly and took a huge breath. "I just wanted to know if you were single?"


	10. Chapter 10: Stop making excuses

**Ahh!! Now that I am officially human again and completly refreshed. I hope that the murder plots against me can be called back. Please!! I really do not want to send the ninja penguins on my beloved fans.  
OH!! This is Chapter Ten we all must do the chapter ten dance. wave hands in the air and do the moonwalk.  
Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I know IT'S REALLY GOOD AT THE END. But that is all I am telling you, so now you have to read it. Muwhaha!  
**

* * *

"No." I hadn't meant for it to come out so forcefully.

I was such an idiot. _The _Kane Jones, my dream guy, was asking me out and I just denied him. How in the world did this happen? I realized I needed to explain when I noticed how red his face was.

"Kane, I didn't mean it that way."

"Really, you're…"

"No I'm still with Justin."

He looked at me confused; oh this was defiantly not a conversation I wanted to have with my celeb crush.

"You mean Justin, the guy who had hurt you?"

I groaned. "He didn't hurt me."

He wasn't buying it. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. I hated not being able to tell what people thought of me, especially Kane.

"Kane, I really don't want to talk about this." I turned away from him, I wasn't mad so I didn't walk too far. I just hoped he got the hint. I mean why would he want to hear my sad story about Justin, grant it he cared enough to seem worried, but other than that what would be the point, I was lucky to have seen him twice.

"Kaylee." He gently turned me around to face him. Moving a piece of hair behind my ear he asked me, "Why are you still with him of all the guys out there?"

I kept my eyes down. I honestly used to know why, with him asking me though I wasn't so sure. "He's the only one who can put up with me, I guess is the best way to put it." I mumbled.

He lifted my chin up and looked me in the eyes. "There's more than one guy who wouldn't mind putting up with you. Plus it's not like it would be horrible, unless you count spending time with one of the most amazing and beautiful girls I ever met, horrible."

Before he could see him I walked away, I couldn't stop blushing. I had never received a compliment like that. He sighed in frustration as I hadn't faced him yet or even responded.

"Kaylee, what is your type of guy?"

Okay I was not expecting that question. But it wasn't hard to come up with the perfect guy. All the characteristics I would love in a guy were standing right behind me. Smart, well mannered, charming, talented, and gorgeous beyond belief, even though that came in last of course. I turned back around and shrugged.

"You." The smile he gave me made me think that this had been a horrible idea; I should never have talked to him about this.

"So can you please tell me why you can't dump Justin?"

"Kane." I groaned and threw my hands out.

"What?" He seemed so innocent as though he weren't trying to kill me slowly.

I was so confused right now. Deep down I knew I deserved better than Justin. God if Cassy found out that I actually admitted it there would be no end, anyway back to the main though thread. Kane was giving me the perfect opportunity. My guilty side though was telling me that seeing how I had given Justin a second chance I would need a legitimate reason now to dump him.

"Kane, you're amazing. And you and I really do have a connection for knowing each other for such a short space of time. But I can't just dump him for you. I'm sorry." I whispered the ending because his face had become heartbroken.

He ran his hands through his hair again. I actually noticed it for the first time; it was completely shaggy with blue streaks. His hands didn't look much better.

"I really respect that you have to need a reason. But there is no need for you to be abused. It worries me that you want to stay."

"Kane why do…"

"I do because I care about you."

I didn't know how to answer to that. I stared at him willing to understand but staring just made it hard to think straight. He had blue streaks on his face from his frustration.

"Kane, I think you should go wash up." He looked in the nearest glass case and blinked. He nodded and walked off.

Now that that distraction was out of the way it would be easier to wrap my head around all this. This was way too much information to be bombarded with all at once. How did he expect me to react?

Plus he was fricking Kane Jones, one of the most famous young adults in the world right now. He couldn't be serious about having a girlfriend, especially me. I was nobody compared to the other girls he could be dating. I mean when did he expect for us to see each other; he's on tour most of the year. It would just be a 'call-me' relationship at best. Grant you most girls would kill to have even that with Kane. Truthfully I wouldn't mind it for a while, but then I would want more. Like I don't know, to see him.

I got caught so far in my thoughts that I jumped and almost fainted when he touched my arm. I jumped because he scared me but I nearly fainted because of the image he made.

He had washed up all right, his curls were shiny from the drops of water falling from them and his shirt was damp were it must have splashed. A wet shirt on Kane Jones was a thing to dream of, it outlined his chest perfectly. To think I had seen him without his shirt on and this just seemed to be better somehow, as though the shirt was teaser for what I knew was underneath.

Shaking my head I brought myself back to the present and told him my resolution. "Kane this would never work between us. I mean can you really stop being famous or would you for nobody like me? I know you won't or can't, and I would never ask that of you. There are…"

"Kaylee, stop making excuses. I know it would be difficult but I'm willing to try anything so you could…"

I had to stop him before he talked me into this. I was already hoping and I couldn't, I would be much more of a hassle to him than what it was worth. "No, I mean it. I would not be worth all the bad publicity Kane. I'm sorry but I …"

Soft but firm lips molded over mine. I dimly noticed a hand on the back of my neck and lower back. After that, all thought was lost. He licked my lower lip seeking for permission he didn't need. My lips parted on their own and our tongues touched briefly that sent shivers of heat through me. _(Oxymoron there. sorry.)_ I never thought a kiss would make me feel this way.

I was chest to chest with him as he deepened the kiss further. My brain was feebly telling me no…I think. I really wasn't sure, but my body was going to go with any ounce of doubt.

I groaned and brushed my hands through his hair making drops of water to cascade on the both of us. As he shivered he gently started sucking on my lip. Oh god I hoped this never ended, but with one final touch of his tongue against mine, he pulled away.

He kissed me on the forehead and whispered. "You are worth it."

I stood, with his arms around me for quite a while. I thought that if I stepped away it would just have been a dream. I've had some interesting dreams about Kane, but this would defiantly be the best. He was the first to break the silence.

"Kaylee I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But I was getting to the point of not knowing how to prove to you how much I care. That seemed like the best idea." He finished sheepishly.

I laughed. "Don't apologize on my account. I was as much of a willing participant as you were."

"Will…will you think about it now? At least for a minute."  
"Kane, I think the kiss pretty much sealed that thought." I thought he stopped breathing for a full minute before he started grinning ear to ear.

"You mean it?!"

How could I say no when he seemed so thrilled about it? It was amazing how happy he was. I literally thought he was going to start bouncing up and down.

"Even though it's a horrible idea…"

He gave me another kiss. This was going to be hard to get used to. I was willing to pay the price though.

"Just let me break up with Justin properly." I was not looking forward to that part of my day. Kane must have seen the worry on my face.

"Don't worry. You're mine now and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Ah, the sound of the caveman at the mating ritual. So fierce that any male would tremble in terror."

A huge smile spread across his face as I started to walk away. Laughing he pounced on me and growled in my ear, sending goose bumps down my arms.

"At least sends shivers down yours." He whispered.


	11. Chapter 11: Klondike bars

**I really enjoy this chapter as my friend let me write a chapter that involves me. Yeah!! Anyway if you want to miss the Joe part you can skip down to Kevin's P.O.V. and read. Ummm I guess enjoy.  
waves and grins  
**

Meanwhile on the other side of the store… Meanwhile on the other side of the store…

**Cassy's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe that I had a bookstore basically to myself. I was in nerd heaven right now. The second most important thing was that James was somewhere around here. I probably should reconsider my priorities.

James would most likely be on the top of every girl's list right now, and he was on the top of most of mine. But when it came to books nothing or no one would ever top them. Except maybe watching James read a book half naked, that could possibly top it. I couldn't help picturing him that way sometimes, he was the most gorgeous guy I had seen in quite a while. Images of him just wanted to make me sigh.

Ebony hair, dark brown eyes, and even though Kaylee lucked out seeing Kane bare-chested, I knew James would look even better. That picture sent shivers down my spine.

Before I let my imagination run too wild I distracted myself with finding some new books. My stock was becoming rather worn. I stayed completely away from the romance section. All I needed was to read one of those scenes and replace the characters.

Wandering around the sections I wondered how Kaylee and Kane were doing. Hopefully Kane will take his infatuation with her to her to the next level. Maybe he will even be able to convince her that she deserves better than Justin. I couldn't think about that jerk without some anger rising up.

To forget about my frustration I forced myself to delve deeper and deeper into the bookstore until I couldn't see the front of the store. I came to the biography section and felt like someone was watching me. Hardly anyone ever came to this section so I turned to see but just as I figured no one was there. I kept looking at the books but I couldn't get rid of my paranoia. Knowing I wasn't going to be at ease until I looked, I slowly started back.

As I looked down the aisle I saw a flash of white. All right at least I wasn't going crazy, now the next logical thing was to follow and see who it was, because every girl follows after someone who watched them. I had an idea of who it was though, seeing how Kane and Kaylee were on the other side, so it had to be Nick or James. And why would Nick spy on me.

I chased after the white as the person lead me through a maze of books. I started smiling because it was like running through Wal-Mart at two in the morning. This was turning out to be more fun though. Running down one aisle I noticed the white blob had stopped in the next one over.

Tiptoeing around the corner I eyed the section he had lead me to. The books were all _very _adult. Right in the middle of the aisle stood James in all his…his…I don't know what it was but it was great. He obviously didn't know where he was because he was reading one of the books upside down.

"This is not the section I would expect to find a Bothers Beholder."

He flashed a quick smile before pretending to be serious again. I walked towards him as he realized what I said. I wonder what the smile was for then.

"What do you mean?" He looked where my finger pointed at the sign and blushed.

"Oh."

"Don't worry James. I won't tell anyone you read…" I slipped the book he had out of his hands and turned it over. "…101 ways to make your partner moan."

I laughed as he turned an even brighter red. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed shyly.

"I am so glad you are able to show mercy on me." He replied.

"Oh I'm very merciful when it comes to certain people." I smiled at him.

"I've made it on your list huh."

"Just a couple of them." I walked away trailing my fingers along the books. I was saying too much.

"What lists are we talking about?"

I could hear a little mischief creeping into his voice as he slowly followed me. "You know like favorite band, favorite smile, just that type of stuff." He paused on that statement, I was defiantly saying too much.

"Anyway Cassy how have you been?" I laughed as he grabbed my wrist and twirled me like a dancer.

"All right considering Kaylee, Kane, Nick, and I were chased by a mob of screaming fans. Oh and before you worry too much Kane and Nick will look normal again." I grinned as he arched an eyebrow at me.

"I don't think I want to know. It seems Kaylee and you have a lot of adventure."

"Not really it's only when you guys show up. So thanks for making our lives a little more interesting. In fact I'm trying to convince Kaylee to go into security with me so we can have your guys' back."

He faked a pout, which let me tell you, would win my heart any day. Even if he asked me to steal a car I would do it in a heartbeat.

"If you were our security I wouldn't be able to hang out with you."

"Aww, I feel so special. James Jones would be upset if he couldn't talk to me." We both laughed. He became serious and looked at me as though he was studying me. I hadn't noticed before but he was still holding my wrist and his fingers were gently tapping against my pulse.

My pulse was hammering so I was surprised he hadn't noticed it yet. I let my gaze go up his arm, along his shoulder, jaw line, and finally his eyes. There was a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Cassy we've only seen each other twice."

I felt something important coming which made me more nervous. When I get nervous I become more sarcastic.

"And already your heart yearns for more." I placed my free hand dramatically over my heart. James kind of chuckled.

"Well actually you were right earlier."

"Yes! I love being right."

"James Jones would be very upset if he couldn't talk to you, especially not seeing you."

It was official I blushed the most I had ever done. Slowly turning so he couldn't see how red I was, he let me walk a ways from him. Guys have said that in the past jokingly, that's why I could be so sarcastic about it. But never had any of them meant it.

"Cassy I'm sorry if I upset you." He whispered as though I was going to bolt.

I looked around and realized that this was a dead end. Running wasn't my thing when it came to stuff like this, but it was always good to have options. I faced him when my face felt cool.

"No you didn't upset me, it was just different that someone actually meant it when they said that."

James looked at me like it was strange that no one had ever meant it. Feeling he was going to go into the 'how could anyone not' direction, I decided it was a good time to change the topic line.

"So James, read any good books lately?" I grimaced at my poor attempt but he went along with me.

"No not really, you?"

This topic was really going to last long. "No me neither. But you could always get a new one. We are in a bookstore after all."

"That's pretty observant."

I stuck my tongue out as he laughed. I slipped a book from the shelf and found the title quite interesting.

"Hey James, what would you do for a Klondike Bar?" _(Ha Kaylee I used it.) _I hadn't realized I was slowly walking backwards until my back hit the dead-end of the aisle.

"There are a few things. I mean those ice-cream bars are really good. Who wouldn't do something for one."

He grabbed the book from my hands, reached behind me, and placed it in an empty slot on the shelf. Ignoring the fact that he was so close I asked him.

"What would be the worst thing you would do?"

He kept his arm by my head and grinned. "Well it depends. My worst thing may or may not be the worst thing for someone else."

I took a deep breath as he took another step closer. "I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad." I murmured.

"Oh it could be horrible."

We were chest to chest now. He ran his fingers along my cheek and down to my neck and my heart hammered even more. I managed to smile.

"Honestly James, I don't believe you could ever be that bad."

"I think if I had a bad enough temptation I might surprise you." He cupped my cheek and started leaning towards me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impossible.

"James! Guess what."

James growled in frustration and leaned slowly away. "What Kane?"

I could tell he was talking through clenched teeth. Honestly I felt the same way, the one thing any girl would wish for and it gets interrupted. Kane was doing an admirable job ignoring James's tone.

"Kaylee agreed to be mine."

"Kane, you have to wait for Justin and I to break up."

I grinned at Kaylee's half attempt to argue. I stepped from behind James ignoring her astonished look.

"Kaylee I am so glad you gained some sense."

James walked away with Kane and as we watched he punched Kane in the arm. That must have been for interrupting us.

"I can't believe it. How could I be dating Kane Jones?" Kaylee shook her head.

"Quite simple really."

We both looked at each other and voiced our thoughts at the same time.

"The girls are going to kill you."

"The girls are going to kill me."

**K.P.O.V.**

As James and I walked away he punched me in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

I obviously missed something because he glared at me as though I should know.

"You know what for. I'm glad you and Kaylee got together but the news could have waited 5 minutes."

Sighing in frustration he rubbed his hands through his hair until it stood on end.

"James whatever I did I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just wasn't quick enough."

"Man what happened?" He kept looking over his shoulder as though he wanted to run back.

"I was going to kiss Cassy. It was almost perfect timing."

No wonder he was upset, he didn't get to make his move. I had gotten to make mine and there was no possible way for me to regret it. In fact it had turned out perfectly.

Kissing her had been exactly what I thought it would be. It was only supposed to be gentle, not the demanding one I had giver her. I couldn't help myself once my lips touched hers, it was impossible to stop, grant it, and it took a lot of will power to step away from her.

That was the second best part compared to her agreeing to be my girlfriend. I felt really bad now because I know James was going to ask Cassy to be his. It was weird that he had gone the same route.

"James I am so sorry." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll get another chance."

Cassy was in for it now. When James became determined he usually got what he wanted.

"So when is Kaylee dumping Justin to officially be with you?"

"I don't know. Hopefully soon."

James glanced at me and arched his eyebrows. We both knew it would take Kaylee a lot of courage to stand up to him. So the question wasn't when, it was how.


	12. Chapter 12: You look like a Jackass

**Author's Note: **Well well well. I am loving your reviews they make me laugh soo hard. Gah! As for the ninja worms...penguins can eat worms. MUWHAHA! I don't know they will defeat your worms any day...shifty eyes  
As to the answer for why I had to change the names. I had to change the names because I was not in fanfiction's guidelines, so they requested me to change the story or to move it to another site. And as moving it to another site would be such a hassle to my devoted fans...waves "I know you love me." I decided to change the names.  
Ummm...this chapter is slightly graphic towards the end just to warn you. And I really will have to request you guys not to go kill random guys named Justin and Scott. Just saying...but anyway...Enjoy!!

**K.P.O.V. (kaylee's view)**

Cassy and I met the bothers at the front of the store. I had to leave and find Justin soon so he wouldn't throw a hissy fit. It had been almost three hours when he had left us, I shook my head, time always flew by when we were hanging out with the three guys. I would leave Cassy here so James could get another chance with her, I felt bad for interrupting them when she told me the story. But seeing how she drove us here there was really no other way I could get home.

"Hey what are you guys doing tonight?" Kane asked as he grabbed my hand.

"A whole lot of nothing. We do have to take Justin home, even though I wouldn't mind if he walked home." I glared at her. "What?"

"We have to take him home no matter what."

She just shrugged her shoulders and mumbled, "Okay."

Her pathetic tone set the guys into chuckles. Cassy smiled shyly at James as he did the same. Those two were definitely into each other. I looked over at Kane to see if he had noticed, and not only had he but also so had Nate, they grinned hugely back at each other and then at me. They either knew something or had planned something for the future use of getting those two together.

"How about we follow you guys and then you can show us around your town, maybe get dinner and hit a movie?" Nate suggested.

"Would you guys really want to go all that way to just come back?" I asked.

"Of course we would." James said excitedly. "It will give us a chance to get off the tour bus. We could take dad's car. Then we could go to one of your favorite restaurants and then a movie and…and…"

"Whoa there James. Owosso is not as exciting as you're making it sound. You're making start to wonder what Kaylee and I have been missing and we've lived there for all our lives."

I laughed at her statement. I know what she meant though James was making it as though Owosso was the greatest town he had ever gone too. Owosso was bigger than most small cities but when you had lived there for a while there wasn't really much to do, unless you counted going to Wal-Mart at two in the morning something to do.

"Well if you guys are sure it sounds good to me." James smiled hugely while Nate and Kane grinned. It made it look like they hadn't been free for a while.

Kane hugged me. "Okay we'll go to the bus and change and meet you at your car. Where are you parked?"

"Ummm, somewhere in front of JC Penny's." Cassy said. "It's a green Jimmy."

"All right."

They ran off to the back door as Cassy and I headed out the door. "So how many people in Owosso do you think know about the Bothers Beholder."

"Oh knowing our luck, every girl that we know."

We started in the direction of where we thought Justin would be. I really hoped we didn't have to look for him long. I was excited and I didn't waste any time that I could I have with Kane. Plus James now had the chance to make his move on Cassy. I noticed that both of us hadn't stopped smiling since we first saw them. We had jumped head first into this pool and I don't think we were going to come out of it for a while.

It was amazing how one chance encounter could change your life even slightly. I mean I would never have a thought of breaking up with Justin. He had been the only one that I felt that I deserved and with two meetings with Kane I knew better. Justin had always made me feel like crap, when I was with Kane I felt like I could be myself. Stepping out of the shadows so to speak. Kane and Cassy had now officially made me ready to dump Justin. I just should have listened sooner.

I could tell Cassy was getting frustrated; I didn't blame her we had been looking for Justin for almost half an hour now. Before we even got to the mall I had told him I wanted to be home by 7 and it was going on 6:30. I actually got mad before Cassy did this time.

"I told him to find us by 6. Where the hell is he?" Cassy just glanced at me as though she couldn't believe that I was mad. "This is so typical of him, he's always late and then he feeds me some crap excuse and expects me to believe it."

"I think Kane's gotten under your skin." She chuckled.

I smiled sheepishly because she was right. I was becoming more and more ticked because Justin was keeping me from the one guy that I did want to see. I had been walking fast, glaring through all the windows looking for him, so I hadn't noticed when Cassy stopped in front of one of the clothing stores. She was staring open mouthed at the entrance.

Confused I walked back and now knew that my anger could be rightly justified. I dimly recalled that I now had a reason to dump the loser. Justin was in the store with his arms wrapped around Lisa giving the mall audience the greatest show of P.D.A. one could imagine.

Cassy pulled me back and towards the parking lot where we were heading. I must have walked towards them, I didn't know what I had planned to do but I obviously was going to do something, probably a really good idea that she was pulling me away.

She didn't let me go until we got beside her car. "I can not believe him can you?"

"Well actually yes. But for him to do it when he knows you were around is kind of asking for it."

"Okay you had been the wrong person to ask but at least you're honest." I huffed letting some of the anger escape before I called him.

He answered his phone all sweet and everything. "Hey honey, where are you? I've been looking for you for a while."

"Yeah well I've been waiting for you for like half an hour at the place I told you to meet Cassy and I. I told you that I wanted to be home by 7."

He was silent for a minute because of the tone I had used. I never talked to him that way and he wasn't expecting it. "Oh, I completely forgot about the meeting place. I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

I hung up without telling him good-bye and grinned at Cassy, who was trying to hold her laughter in. She was not successful for very long.

"Oh my god, I don't think I have ever heard you that angry. It was amazing. I bet he had no idea what to do." She was using the hood of her car to hold her up.

"Well he's on his way, so we'll be able to see if I can stay this way."

We didn't have to wait long as he walked out with a buddy of his. Figures he would bring a friend to back-up his excuse. Cassy came over and stood next to me, my back up like always.

"Hey honey. Do you remember Scott?" He said pointing over his shoulder.

"Hi Scott." He completely ignored me and grinned at Cassy. She grimaced.

"Hey Cassy."

"Hi." Scott laughed at her disgust.

"Justin I need to talk to you." He looked at me as though this was not going to be necessary. "Where have you been?"

"If you really must know…"

"Yeah."

"After I left you guys I walked to the food court, found Scott, and we hung out for a while. Then I started looking for you until you called me to remind me about the meeting spot." He glanced at Scott who shook his head in agreement.

I was about to mention something about Lisa but Cassy spoke up before I could.

"Did you by chance get a little distracted?"

He attempted to glare at her without me seeing it, didn't quite work. Justin slowly approached me in his most menacing way. It almost scared me until I remembered who was waiting for me at the end of this.

"Justin, did you enjoy sucking face with Lisa? I wonder if she tasted different to you than she did with all the other guys."

"He didn't even see Lis…"

"Scott stop trying to defend his bullshit. We saw him making out with her right in front of that store. So you can't tell me he didn't see her." Cassy yelled.

Justin looked over to Cassy and then nodded his head towards Scott. Scott stepped closer to her blocking her against her car.

"What Justin afraid I might kick you again? Honestly what do you have to worry about, a man like you doesn't have any balls." She was getting ticked off now.

Justin stepped closer to me and snarled. "Are you going to believe the shit she feeds you?!"

"Yes! I saw it too dumbass. There was no one in the mall that didn't see you."

He gradually kept getting closer, blocking any escape. "How do you know it was me?"

It was the game he used to play with me, implant an ounce of doubt and I would try to believe, even though I didn't. "I know because you look like a jackass, no one could miss that. Oh and Lisa looks like a whore, but that's nothing new."

I heard Cassy laughing until Scott grabbed her arms. Justin yelled at his friend to shut her up.

"If you even try I will bite you!"

"I bite back." Scott had a really creepy smile on his face. Cassy glanced at me as though she was worried.

"Justin if you so much as touch her I will scream like bloody murder, beat the crap out of Scott and you. I'm not particular about the order."

Just then Scott grabbed her from behind. I could hear her muffled screams and then Scott's louder snarl when she bit him.

"Cassy I would cooperate with him. He has a special thing for you and I don't think he needs a reason to act on it." The first look of fear came on her face.

"Justin let her go! It doesn't matter what you do to try and persuade me. I am fucking through with you. There is nothing you can do to get me back. So just get the fuck out of here."

He grabbed my upper arms in a fierce grip and slammed me against the side of the car. I grimaced slightly and I heard Cassy scream. She wasn't lying about the bloody murder part; the only thing was Scott now had a hold of her hair. She was kicking anywhere possible but he grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and shoved it down her throat.

I tried to escape from Justin to get to her but he had to tight of a grip on me. "God Damnit Justin! Leave her out of this!"

"No! She has caused too much trouble between us. Every time we fight it's because she has brought something up. With her out of the way we can talk like a sensible couple." He smiled at me as Scott drug her off.

"Because you are threatening my friend's life!" I honestly was trying with all my power to get away. He didn't like the resistance. He slapped me hard enough to bring tears to my face. Okay seriously where were all the people, was no one seeing this.

"He'll just be a little rough with her. She'll come back in one piece."

"NO Justin! Get off your high horse, I'm not yours anymore."

He slapped me on the other side of my face. There was defiantly going to be marks tomorrow. "Yes you are!"

Justin was done arguing with me, which he proved by slamming me against the car a few times. My skull hit every time bringing stars to my eyes. I kicked back a few times but I was sorry to admit I was fading fast. I dimly recall sliding down the car onto the pavement. Justin was screaming something at me but I couldn't tell, I had my arms around my head protecting me, as he kicked me in the back.

"Justin stop!"

"No not until you admit that you're mine!"

He kneeled by my head and flipped me onto my back where he could straddle my waist. I started clawing at his face trying to hurt him any way I could for all that he had done to me over the years. Plus I had to get to Cassy, I couldn't hear her so there was anything that asshole could be doing to her. I managed to get him off of me with a surge of adrenaline and I started running. He jumped and grabbed my ankles making me fall on my forearms, so I kicked him and a couple connected somewhere. It didn't deter him though; he climbed up my legs, flipped me again, and punched me in the shoulder.

Pain raced through my chest and I tried to breath. It felt like he hit me right in a bundle of nerves. I dimly heard large brakes squealing and feet hammering. Someone yelled, "Dad call security!!"

**Muwhahaha!! I love reading all the death threats you guys give me so I left you with a cliffey!!  
Clickity the buttoney! Pleasey!**


	13. Chapter 13: I've Got You Now

**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh guys. This is a super looong chapter, I'm soo sorry, but I couldn't stop writing. It's another intense chapter and there are like three different character's point of views. The first one is Kane's, second is Cassy's, and James is the last one.  
Ummm, thanks for the awesome reviews. And you really need to petion against your Wal-Mart closing at ten. What the hell is up with that, what are the hyper kids supposed to do in a small town. And sorry but penguins are much cuter. wink  
What else what else...OH! All of my fans will get justice in this chapter. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out to tell you the truth but hopefully you will enjoy it. Love you all.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

**K.P.O.V.(kane)**

James and I had asked dad if we could borrow his car so we could go with the girls. Instead of just going though he decided it would be nice if the whole family could go. It would give them a nice break too.

"Of course we won't go with you to the same movie. You'll probably want to spend some time with them alone." He tried to wink at his conspiratorially but it just made James and I laugh.

"Nate you are cleaning up before you go out though. I don't want you out in public with that color of hair." Mom hadn't noticed the clothes I had been wearing luckily.

Nate headed to the bathroom while James and I went up front to tell the driver when we saw Cassy's car. Mom and dad followed us up, "Hey Kane how is it going with Kaylee and you?" She had noticed my enthusiasm for coming to the mall earlier to find Kaylee.

"Great actually. She agreed to be with me but I have to wait until she dumps her boyfriend Justin."

"Kane…" My parents looked at me disapprovingly.

"Mom, it's cool. Her boyfriend is really abusive and she deserves much better." James explained to me.

"Oh and how about you and Cassy?" Dad grinned.

"Good, she isn't mine yet." This just made dad grin more.

"What do you mean 'yet'?"

"Exactly how it sounds." I punched James in the shoulder and rolled my eyes.

We hadn't noticed Nate coming out of the bathroom until he yelled at the driver to stop the bus. I looked at James wondering how we had missed them. Walking back to Nate we looked out the window he was glued to. It didn't take me long to realize what was happening.

I ran to the front and out the door; James was right on my heels. I didn't take the time to explain to my parents. I don't think I could have stopped if my life depended on it, I was that angry.

I picked up speed when I saw her being punched in the shoulder and I wasn't about to stop. Before I let my anger and adrenaline rush guide me, I yelled at dad to call security, I wanted to do something smart before I lost it.

Kaylee was on the ground writhing in pain after the last blow he had dealt her. He was just yelling about how she would always be his. Oh god, she had broken up with him and he hadn't taken it well. I should have been with her when she attempted it. This just fueled my anger more wanting to prove that she hadn't just made the biggest mistake ever.

I don't remember grabbing the guy, but next thing I knew I had him shoved against the car by his shirt collar.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"Someone you should be worried about right now."

"Yeah right, just leave me alone this is between me and her."

"Not anymore." I snarled. The fact that he had the gall to act as if nothing was happening made me lose it.

Slamming him against the car again, I didn't give him time to reply before I punched him flat out in the face. After that I don't remember how many times I punched him, it was just felt natural, so I kept at it. Blood was dripping out of his mouth onto his chin and both his eyes were already swollen.

It took me a while before I realized someone was yelling at me. I ignored them and grabbed Justin by the throat and growled at him. "Never come near her again!"

There was a hand on my shoulder pulling me away, I turned and saw it was James. It looked he had been in the fight, he was pale and looked scared. "Kane, man are you all right now?"

I couldn't speak so I nodded. Then I realized why I had been fighting and turned towards where she had been lying. Big Rob had her standing and leaning on him for support, I ran towards her.

"Dude, be careful." Big Rob warned me. He didn't look worried over what had just happened over me, just that might hurt Kaylee. It hurt me that he thought I would hurt her. He sighed at my face. "No, be careful when you hug her."

She started her way towards me haltingly. I grabbed her and gave her the lightest tightest hug I could give her. It killed me to feel her shaking in my arms so I tried to wrap myself completely around her, to shield her as much as possible. I whispered into her hair.

"Kaylee you're all right now. He won't hurt you. I got you." I felt her sigh and she leaned back and smiled shyly.

"I know now." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek. She seemed all right enough so I stepped away slightly so I could look over her.

Her face was going to be red for a while, I wasn't sure about the other damage but she seemed okay. I watched as she walked around thanking everyone and then she stopped. She spun around and started running around the cars in the parking spots next to us. Coldness dropped into my stomach as I realized someone wasn't with her. I caught up to her and stopped her.

"Kaylee, where's Cassy?" She was about to cry.

"His…his friend took her somewhere. Justin started hitting me I couldn't hear her any more; I tried to tell Justin to leave her alone. But his friend had already dragged her somewhere. I don't know where she is."

I went to turn her around and came face to face with James. I hadn't realized he had followed me, so he must have realized the same thing I did. He was even whiter that what he had been earlier. He ran off looking for Cassy and I didn't stop him.

With the amount of time it took to find them and then to help Kaylee anything could have happened. She was about to follow when I stopped her. "No Kaylee, we have to go meet security so you can explain what Cassy looks like."

She was torn but she finally agreed and we walked back to see security talking to Big Rob and my parents. The guards wanted to know about Justin.

"Who beat this kid so badly?" The guard was standing over, as he couldn't believe it. I looked down at Justin and couldn't blame him; I had done a number on him.

I cleared my throat, "I did sir."

"May I ask why, I don't see any marks on you, so you can't say self-defense."

"No it wasn't self-defense, I was protecting her." Kaylee slowly came out in the front. The guard looked over her and sneered.

"Be that as it may. It gave you no excuse to beat the kid to a bloody pulp."

Before I could even think of getting mad, Kaylee had snapped. "Don't you even dare. All I did was tell my ex that I was dumping him and he started beating the crap out of me. How is that justified! So you cannot blame him for trying to save me, seeing how no one else in this huge parking lot took time out of their days to see what was wrong. Even after my friend screamed, which she is now in greater danger because I had to waste time explaining to an idiot what the hell is wrong."

Her outbreak finally brought us somewhere, his smirk was wiped off his face and he became more serious. "Do you know where your friend is miss?"

"No! Do you think I would be standing here talking to you, when I would have been better off looking for her myself?"

The guards finally took off in the opposite direction that James had gone and Kaylee finally took a deep breath. I came up behind her to hold her, as she turned to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "James will find her."

Mom and dad left us alone as they sorted things out when the local police arrived and told them of course Kaylee would want to press charges. By the sounds of things they were also trying to convince them to keep me out of it, I wished them luck on that one. It was the one bad thing about being famous, you might have done something that seemed right to everyone at the time, but someone was bound to change it into a mud fest. I could care less right now Kaylee was safe.

**C.P.O.V.(cassy)**

I kicked, I clawed, and I did everything else that I could think of to get away from him. Scott was like 3 times bigger than me with a very strong grip as I found out. He must have figured out that in this situation I didn't mind if I pulled my own hair out to get away. It grows back.

"Knock it off!"

I yelled at him to go f himself, but it just came out mumbled. I had almost got the handkerchief out earlier, but he was actually smart enough to take it out and tie it around my head. Not that I was too impressed with his thinking capabilities at that particular moment.

Stopping he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. Now this wasn't the best idea because I could now kick his stomach and claw his back. He just hefted me up farther from his family duds and walked faster. He turned around at one point to see if anyone was following, he didn't have to worry. I swear for the amount of people here they sure were scare at the moment; I am never coming to this mall again.

The humor I was pulling off right now to keep me calm faded as I saw the van he was heading for. It might as well say 'Serial Killer' on the side of it. That gave me more energy to fight; I did not want to go in that van. It only deterred him for a little while as he was trying to open the doors.

"Damnit!" He set me on my feet and slapped me hard enough that I hit the back of the van. Scott opened the doors, grabbed me by my waist, and threw me in.

As soon as I hit the floor I started crawling towards the front, but he grabbed my feet and pulled me back. Flipping me over he climbed on top of me before I could attempt another escape. I tried completely ignoring the fact that he was turned on and was grinding against me. If I didn't I was going to vomit, and then choke.

No matter what I thought of, it was about to send me into panic. Closing my eyes I thought of anything but here, especially when he started licking my ear. I turned my face away from him so he couldn't kiss me, but he grabbed my chin so he could move the gag and thoroughly try to gag me with his tongue instead.

I did not like it in the least so I bit his tongue making him yelp in pain. Needless to say my gag wasn't off for too long. A surge of power rushed through me as he started unbuttoning my shirt; this time it was a punch to the face instead. My strength was fading fast, I didn't want to give up, but I was so tired. I wouldn't even be able to fight when it came down to him pulling my jeans off. I prayed to god that he wouldn't get that far. Knowing it would probably be pointless.

I was losing hope quickly that anyone would find me before I heard someone yelling my name. Scott hadn't heard it all thank god, it would give whoever it was the benefit of surprise. After 5 minutes no one came, of all the days there would have to be another person named Cassy.

I planted my feet as close to my butt as possible and twisted my body to the side to try and get him off. He just laughed and grinded against me more roughly, it was hard to stay focused after that. I still tried but it was hard and I found myself lying there blocking everything out more often than not.

I just hoped Kaylee was all right.

**J.P.O.V.(james)**

I don't think my heart would stay in my ribcage when I heard Kaylee tell Kane she didn't know where Cassy was. When I didn't see her I figured she had gone to get help, it just about killed me to hear what had actually happened. I stood frozen until Kane turned around with worry in his eyes.

I just stared at him and he acknowledged that I was going to find her. He would tell everyone where I was; it didn't take me long before I was running through the parking lot looking for anything out of place. I had no idea where to look, so I looked everywhere.

Ignoring all the stares I looked into all the vehicle windows. Time was slipping by and I felt like I was losing any opportunity of getting her back safely. Trying to run faster and faster, I went up one aisle and down another; there was no indication of where she was. Where the hell would he have taken her?

In desperation I started yelling for her. "Cassy! Cassy!" I couldn't bear to whisper the last part, wishing she would answer me. Just one scream and I could find her I knew it. The only problem was it had to be soon; I glanced at my watch and started running again. Time was going way too fast, it had already been half an hour, so instead of yelling I started willing. Willing for her to hold on no matter what, if she held on she would make it.

Frustrated and way past the point of breaking I forced myself to stand still for a minute and focus. It took a minute to calm my mind from racing to all the possible outcomes. What was I looking for? He would want to keep out of sight so one could see or hear… no, focus, all right cars with no windows maybe? There were a few vans, but there was only one in the parking lot nearby that had completely no back windows. That had to be it.

I sprinted off to it forcing the doors open I didn't stop to wonder about my luck. He was straddling her waist and she was still fighting thank heavens, but she was defiantly losing her strength. I didn't blame her, the guy was huge, and yet I was oddly not worried about it.

I grabbed him by his pant belt and yanked back, causing him to fall on his back. Before he could react I grabbed him under the armpits and slid him out the back of his van onto the pavement. I climbed up to check on her; fear filled her eyes and then relief. I growled at the make shift gag and pulled it out. She took in a deep breath, "Cassy are you all right?" She didn't get a chance to answer me; the guy had gotten up and was pulling me backwards by my pant legs.

"Hey, I'll be more than happy to share, but you'll have to wait until I'm done. I'm not fond of sloppy seconds."

I had resolved on just getting Cassy away safe without doing anything, but I couldn't hold it any longer. I let all the frustration and anger out and kicked the guy in the stomach so I could get out of the van. It wouldn't do well to get myself trapped in there with Cassy.

Now would be a good time to start paying attention, as I ducked under a near miss. He wasn't protecting his stomach so I punched him there again, and sent a solid blow to his chin when he doubled over. Trying for two wasn't the best way to go, because as he spun he knocked my right knee out from me and I landed on my left one hard. As I was falling he got me in the cheek, I dropped to my stomach and rolled away from him so I could stand again.

The stomach shot must have done something; he was still struggling to stand. Don't let it go to your head I reminded myself. He finally made it up and headed back towards me, I thought…okay hoped he would have given in by now. Clumsiness was ruling over him now though as I ducked another two punches. I managed to punch him again which took him to the ground. Until I knew for sure he wouldn't move, I stayed ready.

"James, I'll take it from here. Did you find her?" Big Rob placed his hand on my shoulder and looked down at me. I shook my head numbly. "Go help her."

I turned slowly back to the van ignoring the pain in my cheek; hers was going to be more substantial. My heart broke when I saw her; she was sitting up in the back of the van trying to button her blouse. Her hands were shaking so bad she wasn't achieving much of anything.

I climbed up and sat in front of her, she ignored my presence. I went to grab her hands away so I could help, but she shook her head and kept trying. So instead I gently placed my hands on her face and lifted her head so she would look at me.

Most of her face was bruised and there were red marks from where the gag had rubbed into the sides of her mouth. I didn't want to know what other marks she had so I wiped the tears and moved her hair out of her eyes. "Please let me help."

"No, I have to do this. Please I want to be in control again." I stared her in the eyes to see if she was sure. I slid my hands down and rested them on her knees, as she slowly buttoned her shirt. Moving her hands I did the top one. I had to show her I wouldn't hurt her. She just stared at me for the longest time, so I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You're safe." I grabbed her hand and carefully pulled her out of the van and helped her to the ground. She only took a few steps with me, when she ran to the front of the van.

I followed just in time for her to get sick. She waved her hand at me to go away, but I stepped behind her and held her hair and placed my hand on her lower back. I needed to get her to the hospital, along with Kaylee.

I kept my hand on her back to steady her on her feet as we headed back. Big Rob was just picking the guy to take back to security, I don't know what caused it, but Cassy crumpled to the ground. I fell on my knees checking her over, oh thank you she was breathing.

"Big Rob what just happened?" I sounded panicked to myself.

"It's all right she's just passed out. She'll probably be out for a while though, she's been through a lot today."

I picked her up and carried her bridal style all the way back to the tour bus. He had dragged her pretty far. Looking down at her occasionally to make sure she was still all right we made a fair sight when we reached the others. Kaylee was the first to run up, tears were streaming down her face.

"Cassy!"

"She's all right. Or she will be." Hoped like hell she would anyway. Mom and dad came running up next. Of course mom noticed my face first and dad was offering to take her from me. I couldn't bear that right now. "Mom I'm all right. And I just can't dad.

We just need to get them to the hospital."

Dad looked at me in understanding and let me pass onto the bus. I sat on one of the coaches and positioned Cassy so she was lying down with her head in my lap. I wasn't about to let go of her hand, so I kept running my other fingers through her hair. The family sat on the other side and gave us quick glances; Kaylee was sitting by Kane with her head on his shoulder. Kane pointed at his cheek asking me what happened silently. I mouthed that he had gotten me, so he asked if I hadn't got him back. I grinned and mouthed of course. Kaylee saw my silent communication and grinned back at me and whispered thank you.

Finally Big Rob got on and we were able to head out to a hospital. I stared at her and bent down to kiss her forehead. I whispered, "I demand you to be better. I still need to kiss you."


	14. Chapter 14:Way Better Than Superman

**Author's Note: **Well I hope you guys survived that last chapter. This one is a long one too, but not as long. But after this one it starts getting happy again. I mean I don't want my fans becoming all depressed and stop reading. That would make me sad. And the reason Cassy all of a sudden became popular was that I wanted to show Kaylee to be the strong one. She is still the main character.  
I hope my fans don't mind but I think this story is going to be longer than I thought it would be, so I hope you continue reading even if it gets long. And if it ever becomes boring and un-intresting just shout and I shall try to spice it up a bit.  
Oh oh and for those of you who are wondering when I am going to hit the big M part, please be patient. I'm just building up the tension, you know like foreplay for readers. i promise to deliver when I get to the big M part. Anyway, this note is long enough.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

**C.P.O.V.**

That smell was amazing. I couldn't place it, and my brain was not helping me in the slightest. It was moving like it is was stuck in thick mud and couldn't get any grip on any random thought. Like an old Chinese movie where you see their lips moving before the words can catch up with them.

The aroma was swirling through my mind, why did it seem so familiar? A picture of me as a little girl flashed through, what did that have to do with anything? Then it clicked it smelled like my dad's cologne. Ah Old Spice, it was a very comforting smell at the moment. Why that would be…oh everything hurts.

Ow! I must have fallen from a ten story building in order to hurt this much. Even my eyelids felt heavy, I felt like I needed to get up though. It was though if I didn't get up someone was going to be hurt. Why couldn't I remember anything, it was so frustrating. There was an image trying to push through…Kaylee!!

I left her alone with Justin! Come one stupid body cooperate move damnit. I need to get back to her, wherever she is. I paused for that matter where was I? I still couldn't open my eyes or move, what is wrong? Taking a deep breath I forced myself to calm down, maybe I was just dreaming. Dreams could make it where you couldn't wake up at first.

The first thing I noticed when my head stopped spinning was someone singing. It instantly calmed me, he sounded amazing. I couldn't tell what he was singing but it sounded like he was really close. Too quiet though, why would he whisper in a dream, especially with that voice?

I had to ignore the singing though, I really didn't want to, I had to figure out what was wrong. I slowly did a body scan trying to figure out what really hurt. Legs felt okay, waist was sore, arms definitely were bruised, my face was throbbing enough to where I couldn't tell what hurt, and my head felt like someone had dragged me by the hair. I did a double check and realized that was someone was holding my hand. They were doing circles with their thumb, it felt good.

Okay, I established that everything was okay I decided if I could move. I took the singing as encouragement and tried to move my thumb over the other person's. Something must have happened because the singing suddenly stopped with a sharp intake of breath. I was moving my thumb, aha sweet victory! I bet I can open my eyes now.

"Cassy?" Why was he whispering, was everyone else asleep?

It took me a few tries but I was finally able to look at the person who called me. Guilt drowned me in the instant I looked at him. His eyes were red and puffy and worry was written across his face. I obviously had done something to cause him to look like this. I really didn't want to contemplate what I had done.

James looked like he was speechless, or he didn't know what to say to me first. "Can…can you say something?"

I wasn't expecting that, why wouldn't I be able to. Unless he meant that I should explain for whatever I had done. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sorry."

My head started spinning as I was set on his lap and hugged. I closed my eyes at the dizziness and buried my head in his neck to stop the spinning. He was trembling, my god what had I done? He pulled me back to look at me and he gave me his hugest smile I had ever seen.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're awake." James sighed in relief. He hugged me again and started whispering against my neck. I pulled back so I could hear what he was saying.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry. I should have been there faster, I could just kill myself for having you go through that. I should have been there." Conversation stopped when he saw my confused look.

"What are you talking about? I thought I had done something the way you looked when I woke up."

"You don't remember?" I stared at him trying to recall what I should be remembering. I brought my fingers to the cut in his cheek, how…

Flashes started coming back fast enough to panic me. Oh god. Each little pain came back as the thought came along to associate with it. My breathing was becoming shallow, making it hard to breathe. I couldn't fight him off, I had been too weak. I didn't get him off in time, how far had he gotten. Was I…was I…I couldn't finish the thought. I wasn't in time to help Kaylee.

The memories of the cold metal on my back made me spin my head around to check my surroundings. We were on a huge bus and Kaylee, thank goodness, was on the other couch lying against Kane. Nate, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, and Frankie were sleeping around us in random places. Soft hands cupped my face and brought me around to look into James's eyes. His eyes were full of comfort and determination.

"You're safe." Tears fell from my eyes as I let his voice sink into me. I didn't know my heart had shattered but I felt suddenly whole again. His thumbs skimmed the tears from my cheeks.

"James…"

"It's okay. Or it will be."

I couldn't get the words out without choking on a sob. "Than…Thank you. Thank you for coming for me." He brought my face forward so that our foreheads were touching and he was looking straight at me.

"Always."

I smiled lightly and felt my face turning red, of all the times. "You are officially my hero. Non-contested."

Grinning, "My secret is I'm actually Superman. I just haven't told anyone yet."

I laughed quietly, which felt extremely good, even though it hurt. "You're way better than Superman. I didn't see him coming to my rescue…but I guess if there is a giant squid loose on the city, that would take more precedent."

"A giant squid will ever be important enough. Unless…"

I leaned back and smacked him on the arm. He laughed and brought me back.

"So why is everyone sleeping out here?"

He looked over my shoulder. "They were worried about you."

Guilt came back. "I'm sorry."

"No. You are not allowed to say sorry. It's not your fault at all. It's just you've been out for a while. The first hospital actually sent us to the one we're heading to now. They didn't have to time to check you guys over." Anger filled his voice. It felt weird that he seemed so upset over Kaylee and me.

"Why didn't you sleep?" Brown eyes flashed back to me and looked down.

"I couldn't." James was shy at admitting that. "Not while you were like that anyway. So I sang."

"I heard." I felt so in debt to him and his family. For all the trouble I had caused, oh what happened when the police came. Would they call the press?

"Cassy, don't worry about anything. Everything is all right, we've handled everything. So just relax."

I sighed and just looked at him. I felt completely comfortable sitting on his lap, foreheads touching, and looking in each other eyes. Everything disappeared and we ending up taking breathes at the same time. I closed my eyes and listened to him.

"Cassy," he whispered "thank you for listening to me." I opened my eyes in confusion. "I demanded you to be all right earlier…and you listened."

I ignored the fact that he had demanded it, the fact that he wanted me to be all right. There was something else to that statement though. He leaned in closer so I could feel his breath on my lips and his nose was pressing against mine. Closing our eyes at the same time we waited for the connection.

"Cassy!! You're awake!" Kaylee shouted from behind me.

I opened my eyes to stare at James and we both took a huge sigh. I was really tempted to just kiss him, all this waiting was driving me mad. But we both leaned away, we both wanted the first time to be private. He gave me a crooked grin as Kaylee squeezed me from behind.

"Kaylee! I can't brea..the."

"Sorry. Are you okay? How hurt are you? Can you stand?" I thought she was going to faint from over excitement.

James helped me up and I stood in front of everyone who was waking up. All their faces lit up in relief.

"Cassy!!" Frankie ran up and hugged me around the waist. "I'm so happy that you're alive!"

Everyone laughed nervously, but I cracked up. "Thanks Frankie. I am too."

They came one by one to give me a gentle hug and to say how they were glad to see me awake. I looked Kaylee over.

"I'm so sorry." Our words collided and we both giggled.

"We're both okay." I just shook my head.

"Yeah we are. Plus now you and…" I nodded my head towards Kane.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you're humor is still intact."

I looked over Kaylee's shoulder at Kane and smiled. "Thanks Kane. I'm assuming that you helped her." He shook his head as I went and hugged him.

"I'm just glad you're all right. James was really worried about you." He whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble."

"Cassy!" I laughed at James's yell.

"Kaylee and you will never cause any trouble." He smiled.

I looked over him to see if he had made it out all right in his situation. There wasn't a scratch on him. "Why is James all beat up and you're not?"

"Because James doesn't know how to duck."

"I do too! Plus that guy was huge, didn't you see Big Rob bring him up? You would have gotten hit too."

Kane walked up and punched him on the arm. "You just ain't fast enough Danger."

"I'll prove it to ya!" Kaylee and I couldn't help laughing as James and Kane took up their fighter stances. Which were ridiculous. Nate walked up and pretended to interfere.

"Now James we've talked about your anger before. You know what happens." Kane grabbing him and throwing him on the couch cut Nate short.

I was so glad the atmosphere had lightened. Even their parents seemed more at ease. All the brothers were wrestling now, not really achieving any established winners. Kane managed to get James in a headlock that allowed Nate to beat him with a blow-up baseball bat.

"Danger is no match against Nate J."

Everyone laughed until the bus started slowing down and we came in front of a hospital. Kaylee and I looked at each other in trepidation. We were not ready to see how badly hurt we were.

I noticed the boys slowly getting up and walking towards us. Kane grabbed Kaylee's hand as James grabbed mine. Mrs. Jones patted me on the shoulder and led us out of the bus and to the front door. I tried to walk slowly, I really didn't have to speed up the process of having to do what I knew I would have to, if not for medical purposes for a piece of mind.

"Cassy, you'll be all right. I stay with you." James squeezed my hand in reassurance and I took a huge breath to calm myself.

The hospital was quiet and very clean. I always hated how clean they were, as though nothing ever happened in them. It felt like lying to me for some reason. Like the staff couldn't stand the job they did every day. If they kept the place clean they wouldn't have to deal with the problems at hand. Sometimes you wondered if the hospitals were doing a more efficient job keeping it clean, than the attention they were paying to their patients.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones were at the front desk getting everything settled. I watched people walking out of rooms every once in a while, either looking tired or relieved. It made me think of things that might have happened. Hopefully no one had died today, I would hate to see someone walking out looking as though they lost someone. But then again I had seen that already, when I woke up and saw James. That was the look I couldn't place earlier.

I looked over to him and smiled as he stared at his parents. He was anxious again, he was doing circles over my hand again. At least it was productive in calming me down too. Finally his parents came over.

"It'll only be a few minutes." Mr. Jones told us. Mrs. Jones was looking at me as though I was about to run and never come back.

"What's the matter?"

"Cassy, you're going to have to get a rape-kit completed." She murmured quietly.

I knew that this was coming but it still sounded odd hearing it. I just nodded my head numbly. "I know."

"It'll be okay Cassy, I will be with you." James said earnestly.

"Honey you can't be in there when it happens." She said compassionately.

"I promised her." James argued.

"It's okay James. I'll be all right." He was about to argue. "James, no one can hurt me while I'm in there."

He just stared and finally shook his head when he saw that I wasn't going to break. "All right."

A young nurse came out a couple minutes later and recognized the family. Kaylee glanced over and we both shook our heads, this probably wasn't going to turn out that great. Her walk became quicker and she headed right towards the bothers not even glancing at us.

"Oh my Jones! I can't believe you guys are here. I am such a huge fan and I love all your songs. Even the early ones where Nate sang before his voice change, I just can't believe it. Could I get an autograph from all of you, it would make my week." She hadn't noticed the guys becoming tense and the frowns on their faces. Mr. Jones spoke before his sons could snap at her.

"Ma'am I don't think now is the time to be a fan. We have two young ladies that need treatment, and they would like to get out of here as soon as possible. They've been through a lot today. So please hold on to your enthusiasm for a better time."

"But…"

"No. Now please." Mr. Jones said no in his most serious tone. She finally nodded and looked around for Kaylee and me.

"Are you ladies Cassy and Kaylee?" She asked in disbelief. Kane really did not like that tone.

"Yes they are. Now would you please take care of them." His tone even made me shudder. She nodded dumbly and led us to the back.

Kaylee and I got to sit in beds next to each other as we waited. "So what do you think?"

"I don't feel that bad do you?"

"No. I mean it hurts but not to the point where I'm going to faint any time from it." She nodded.

"Cassy what if you…" She didn't want to finish the thought that I had just had.

"Nothing. He didn't get that far." I said as strongly as I could to convince her, and me.

The nurses came in and closed the curtains around us. The basic physical exam didn't take that long. Both of our nurses said we had a lot of bruises and scrapes, but nothing serious. The raw spots on the side of my mouth would probably be gone by tomorrow, but she would give me something for the pain until I heal completely.

I heard Kaylee walking out, but I still had to wait. The fun part was coming up now. The nurse was very nice but I just smiled and thought of the conversation James and I had earlier. I would be all right, everything was fine. I jumped when she started the procedure but that was all the emotion I was going to give it. I completely blocked it out hoping for the good news at the end.

"Honey." I blinked and waited for her response. "You are completely clean and untouched. I'll give you some things to clean up, the bathroom is right over there."

I started crying as I realized that I hadn't really believed myself to be all right. I hugged her and cried out a thank you. I didn't know I had felt so dirty until I got to the bathroom. I looked horrible.

As I was brushing my teeth I remembered being sick and I got upset. I was going to kiss James when I had been sick, oh how could he have stood that. Fifteen minutes later I ran back out to the waiting room and tackled James in mid-pace.

"James! Thank you so much. You saved me from everything horrible that could have happened."

"Thank God." He hugged me with all his strength and stood like that for a few minutes until Mr. Jones tapped him on the shoulder.

We slowly broke apart and smiled sheepishly at him. "Kaylee can you come over here for a minute?" She came over and grabbed my hand. "Kaylee, Cassy, we have decided for that you two to be safe that you will be coming on tour with us. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. We'll see you back on the bus."

The family walked out, all except Kane and James. We all stared at each other in amazement. James jumped away from me and gave Kane a high five, and then Kaylee and I were both picked up and ran back to the bus.


	15. Chapter 15: 7,8,9

**Author's Note: **Hello devoted readers. I hope all of you are doing well and are breathing and alive. You know all that necessary stuff. I am glad that you enjoyed chapter fourteen. At least I'm assuming you enjoyed it or you wouldn't be reading chapter 15.  
I'm not sure how chapter 16 is going to turn out. I had an idea about it this morning, but now that I have been thinking about it, it seems really complex for some odd reason. 0.o Anywho, I hope you enjoy, especially the worms. feeds lettuce to them and pets them. 'Ewww' bad idea.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

**K.P.O.V. (Kane)**

I stood standing towards the front of the bus grinning like an idiot. Dad was officially awesome, of course he was before, he just he multiplied his awesome factor by like infinity. To be able to take the most amazing girl with me and have the opportunity to strengthen our relationship, it only made me grin more.

The fact that she was sitting with her friend and playing gold fish with Frankie was amazing. After all they had been through today, they had agreed to play with him when they got back on the bus. They wouldn't have any of it when we tried to convince him to try again another day.

"Kane, it's all right. Cassy and I haven't played goldfish in a long time. Especially with such a cute stud." They laughed as Frankie totally agreed with them about being cute.

I was still amazed how great they were handling everything. Especially Cassy, I mean when was shock going to set in, the fear, or shakes? They were like completely immune, okay not immune, but they were handling it really well. I wasn't the only one who couldn't believe it.

While mom helped Frankie she kept glancing at the girls, James was playing with Cassy's hair as she sat between his legs; they gave each other shy smiles every now and then, Nick was on the phone updating Kayla, and Dad was just watching everyone. He glanced at me and headed over.

Placing a hand on my shoulder he commented on what I had been thinking. "They're really great girls aren't they?"

"Yeah dad. I don't even know how to respond. Hey dad."

He had been watching James and Cassy and started laughing quietly when Cassy had leaned back and stuck her tongue out at James. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting them come along. I know James was way beyond excited."

"Yeah he's already thanked me quite a few times. I just feel better knowing that we can watch over them. Seeing how the guys are only going to be in a jail for a month or so." I hadn't know that and dad didn't look too happy about it.

"What? How is that?" I whispered scornfully.

"Well, seeing how you beat that Justin kid up pretty badly. We couldn't press charges against him for you. And even though Kaylee did press charges, it was a first time charge for him, so they can't keep him in that long. Now the guy that hurt Cassy, couldn't be charged with anything too major, because nothing actually happened. He got a slightly more aggressive charge because of the amount of harm he caused. But he'll be out too soon also." He sighed and looked over the girls.

"We don't have to tell them do we?" I couldn't even think of having to tear the walls they had built back up.

"No."

"Oh dad. Sorry about fighting, I really wasn't thinking." I said quietly. James and I had fought first and asked questions later. Well we hadn't actually asked any questions, and I didn't feel bad for it. I still felt like I should apologize to him though.

"It was completely understandable. I was more worried about your hands, you did go tough on that guy." I was shocked dad didn't care? "Kane the girls were in trouble. I don't expect any man to stand by and watch as a woman is being hurt. No matter if it is physical, emotional, or spiritual. I would do the same for your mother." He winked at me.

As I looked at him I could understand. My bothers and I were always taught that women were the strongest of the human race. They were the nurtures, providers for most of our lives, and they would always stand beside you. It was the only thing that dad received odd looks at for church when he brought it up in his sermon. People were not used to seeing the woman as the cornerstone of the relationship. It had been the man since a long time ago; he was the one that provided everything. But looking at Kaylee and Cassy now only strengthened my belief that dad was right.

Dad broke me out of my enlightenment. "Well I guess seeing how we invited your girls to come along, we should invite Nick's girl." He walked off to tell him the news before he got off the phone with Kayla.

I shook my head; at least tour would be interesting this time. Mom had just called the game officially over and headed to the back with Frankie. It was late, it was 2:30 a.m, and yeah it was definitely late for Frankie. I knew I was feeling the effects of a long day, looked like James was too. He gave a huge yawn and as they were contagious I did too. Both of us had been up since 5 a.m. the previous morning. Well actually I had gotten a nap while James hadn't. I walked up behind Kaylee as she stood up and hugged her.

"Hey." She smiled over her shoulder, which was amazingly cute right now. I kissed her on the cheek in a way of greeting.

"What's Cassy up too?" She was the phone talking to someone.

"Oh, she's talking to our land-lady to talk to her about our apartments." A line creased her forehead. "Are we going to stop back so we can get some clothes?"

I couldn't stop yawning. "Yeah, that's where were heading now. Our next stop is…"

"In Canada!" Nick came over smiling hugely. "We're picking up Kayla. And then of course doing our concert there in Toronto."

"Kayla is coming! Oh this is definitely going to be an interesting trip."

"Kaylee, everything is all set. She was really cool about it." Cassy rested her head on James's knee. "I was amazed she was up this early or late? Anyway she's going to let us keep the apartments and we won't have to worry about the rent for as long as we're gone. Her granddaughters will just stay in them until we get back. Isn't that great. I knew she picked us for a reason. I mean she somehow knew that we would someday being touring with The Bothers Beholder, she could have warned us though. I mean we could have skipped all that hassle earlier."

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "Yes. That would have been nice. I think you need to sleep though." She pointed at her friend as she yawned.

"I do not. I'm not even tired. James needs to sleep though, I know he hasn't slept." Leaning her head back in his lap she tried to glare at him upside down, needless to say we all started laughing.

Kaylee and I headed over and sat on the floor next to them. Cassy yawned again and Kaylee poked her cheek.

"Kaylee stop it." She laughed. James leaned down and started tickling her to make her laugh harder. "James, stop…sto…stop it. It hurts." She was pleading between laughs. Kaylee was making fun of her until I started tickling her.

"Kane, that is so not fair!" She yelled out.

James had ended up landing on the floor with Cassy as she fell over. "Smooth move Danger."

"I blame it on sleep depravation and the need for waffles." I smacked Kane over the head.

"What does waffles have anything to do with this?"

"Everything!"

"With strawberries and whip cream." I thought Cassy was going to start drooling over that idea. She noticed my face and laughed. "Sorry, I'm like starving." She yelped when James grabbed her and sat her on his lap.

"You know the way to a man's heart."

"James anyone could get in your heart if they had waffles." I replied.

"Not true…" I looked at him incredulously. "Okay maybe, but I would much prefer it to be Cassy." Cassy went to get up but James wouldn't let her. "What are you doing?"

"If I knew that in the first place, I would have cooked you a batch of waffles hours ago." James let go of her so she could get up.

"Well don't let me hold you back. Go!" We laughed as she stay put and put up with his pout. "I guess I can suffer while you stay here."

"Plus who would be hungry, expect you have to wonder why 6 was scared of 7." She was suppressing giggles. Cassy groaned. James smiled and asked why. "Because 7,8,9."

We must have been tired because we were laughing at the stupidest jokes. It lasted for quite while, Kaylee and Cassy had quite a few.

"Hey Cassy, why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Because he felt like it." They laughed and high-fived each other as James and I exchanged glances. "What? Kaylee and I are just cool like that."

James and I died as she had done her gangster pose. It wouldn't be scared of her if she ever did that again. "Hey Kane, why did the rooster cross the road?" Kaylee asked.

"Why?"

"Because there was a hot chick." It was ridiculous how funny they were, they could say these jokes with such seriousness and matter-of-factness that made the stupidest ones sound funny.

"What is one prank that you would want to do Cassy?" James asked. It didn't take her long to figure it out.

"Oh, oh. Just recently Kaylee went to the Bass Pro Shop and they had live ducks walking around. So I told her that I wanted to catch two of the ducks, put them under my arms and walk around with them."

"Why?"

"So when people asked me what I was doing I could tell them I just needed a couple of bills." The girls went into fits.

James and I just watched as they lay on the floor catching their breath and sighing. "Oh I need sleep." Kaylee wheezed out.

"Well you can sleep when you get your clothes and get back on the bus." Mom was standing over them and smiling. "Come on one of you has to show the driver where to go. We're in Owosso, but I have no idea where to go from here."

Cassy jumped up to follow mom and James was right behind her. I grabbed Kaylee's hands and pulled her up. She sighed. "Kane, this is amazing. Thanks for every…"

I had wanted to kiss her every since I had gotten her safe and did so now. She completely relaxed into the kiss. It was just a gentle but through one. I pulled away and she sighed again.

"Sorry wanted to do that for a while."

"What took so long?" She gave me a heart-breaking smile. "Trust me if you keep kissing me like that, you will never need permission." I chuckled at least I was doing something right. "Hey Kane, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How in the world did you learn to kiss like that? I mean I'm sure you had girlfriends in the past, sorry that was a stupid question." I kissed her forehead to erase the worry crease.

"Nope. Never had one. I'm just glad I'm doing it all right compared to your standards." Her mouth opened in shock.

"You mean you're a natural?"

"I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Damn. I am so glad that I am the first one to experience that hidden talent. Wow." I put a finger to her mouth to stop her from going on a verbal train.

"You should be the first for a while." I smiled as she blushed profusely.

"Kane…"

I kissed her again. This was going too hard to stop from doing she just tasted so sweet. I placed my hands on her face and pulled her with me as I lay down. She did the same and licked my lower lip with her tongue. I gladly allowed her in, I slowly went along her tongue with mine, pulled away, and did it again. We kept doing this for four times and then I slid my hand down her back as I sucked on her bottom lip and gently nibbled on it. I pulled away and looked at her as she kept her eyes closed. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen, she never looked more attractive.

"Okay Kane. You're going to make me go into menopause early with the heat flashes you're giving me."

I laughed so hard I had to wrap my arms around her to keep her from falling. When I had caught my breath she sat up, so she was straddling me. Heat went through me and I felt myself tense. Closing my eyes I took a huge breath, not the greatest idea but it helped me bear my body's reaction for a while.

"Kane what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just enjoying the view." A little too much, I prayed she wouldn't noticed. She smacked my chest and got up.

Yeah, I was going to need to stay here for a while. I thought of everything horrible and finally I was able to calm myself down. I got up slowly just to make sure everything was under control and headed towards the front where she had gone. It was definitely going to be difficult stay in control around her.

My purity ring shined brightly on my hand as though scolding me for what had just happened. I promised to keep it on as long as possible, but that is the best I could.


	16. Chapter 16: Surprise Encounter

**Author's Note:** I don't really have anything to say. Except that Kayla will love the ending of this chapter. hehe Oh and that this chapter is sweet I think. But that is about it for now.  
Oh and I bought a slime suit for the worms. This way they can lick all they want. OH and what is up with my other fans? They have commented in a while and it makes me sad. :(  
I hope all is well with you guys. All well.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

**K.P.O.V. (Kane) **

Owosso seemed to be a decent sized town, but I guess if you had lived there for 18 years of your life, you could run out of things to do. Kaylee and Cassy lived in apartments right across from the college they attended and well disliked. Cassy would only explain that if she told us why they hated it she would just become incoherent with anger. All well, hopefully Kaylee could give me the grand tour of her town in the future.

Our plans for yesterday night had obviously been cancelled. I wasn't about to remind them of our previous plans; I didn't want to make Cassy feel even guiltier than what she already did. James had told me everything she had said to him earlier, we had no idea why she felt guilty for what had happened. If anything James blamed himself for what had happened, I felt guilty, but we had tried our hardest. At least we had saved them from serious harm, or worse.

James and I were waiting outside the bus for them; he could hardly stand up from tiredness. He wasn't going to show it in front of Cassy though, not until she fell asleep. They would be a strong couple once they got to the point, as far as I knew they hadn't got that far yet. It was only a matter of time though, it had to be, and I mean you could tell when they looked at each other. James had never been so deeply entranced by someone before, until Cassy came along. The first time he had ever seemed nervous around a girl, worried out of his mind, and completely went out of his way to make sure he could be there for her. I smiled as he took a break to close his eyes and lean against the bus.

As for me, I had no doubts. Kaylee was the one, the whole thing, the…the other half. She completed me more than I could have ever asked for. Every time I saw her, my heart skipped beats. Butterflies, yes butterflies, made my stomach float, it was insane. I was fumbling blindly around her having no idea what to do. She was still looking at me as though she liked me. And I mean like me for me, not the famous Kane Jones. Actually I don't think I ever saw that in her eyes or in her manner around me.

The process of heart skipping and butterflies started anew when I saw her coming out of the door. I whispered loudly to James to wake him up, I knew he wouldn't want Cassy to see him sleeping. He jerked and almost landed on his butt, as his feet hadn't followed suit when his upper body had moved. I laughed as he straightened out his clothes and hair as though he had just stepped out of the bus. He glared at me and followed as I went to help Kaylee with her suitcase.

At six in the morning, we were back on the highway heading towards Canada. Kaylee and I were sitting on the couch opposite of James and Cassy. We were just chatting about what was to be expected on tour. A few minutes later, mom walked in and placed her hands on her hips.

"You four, bed now."

"Geeze mom nice to see you too." James yawned out.

"Hi James. And before you can say anything mister, Hi Kane. I don't care what you have to say you guys need to get some sleep especially you two." Cassy and Kaylee held their heads down.

"Okay Mrs. Jones. We'll go to bed but I don't know if I'll be able to fall asleep, I mean its daylight out." She tried to look all innocent but she yawned and blew her cover.

"Yeah, as I was saying Cassy, you are going to bed."

"All right."

James and I headed to our bunks while mom helped the girls make the couches more comfortable. Kaylee and Cassy were double-checking if it was all right for them to sleep there, trying to claim they would be in the way.

"Look girls, you're not going to be in the way. I would let you sleep in the boy's bunks but as they need to sleep too, that is out of the question."

They must have agreed with her as she walked through our hallway just then. "Love you guys."

"Love you mom." We muttered.

I had been lying there for half an hour until I realized that falling asleep was out of the question, James kept flipping around on his bed above me. It was remarkable how he wasn't sleeping yet; I figured he would have been dead on his pillow once he lay down. I tried ignoring him until a loud thump landed on the floor. I opened my eye to see my brothers' face staring at me.

"Are you sleeping, Kane?" He whispered. I just looked at him. "Right stupid question."

"What is the matter, you should be dead by now."

James sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, don't get me wrong I'm tired beyond belief. But…I can't sleep without knowing…"

He was embarrassed to admit it, but I knew what he meant. Even though I had been blaming not being able to sleep on James, it was because I couldn't see her. It wasn't exactly an anxiety, but I think James and I both felt like we should be near them. Nodding at him I shuffled out of bed and we went back to the front of the bus.

We weren't the only ones that couldn't sleep, I saw. Cassy and Kaylee were both talking in whispers; they stopped and feigned sleep when they heard footsteps. I looked behind Kaylee; hmm she was close enough to the edge to leave room. James had the same idea we smiled and pounced.

Landing behind them we covered their mouths to muffle the shrieks. "Hi. May we join you?" Kaylee just shook her head at me; I wrapped my arms around her and laid my head behind hers on the pillow.

Ha that _was_ the problem, James and Cassy were already sleeping, and he had managed to lay behind her with his arms around her and his head on her shoulder. I sighed in content as Kaylee snuggled closer to me.

"I'm glad you guys came back." She whispered.

I don't know how long we had been sleeping but someone was up. I was going to look when I recognized the voices, mom and dad.

"Well I bet that didn't take long." They were whispering so the others must have been asleep still.

"I tried but I really doubted that they were going to stay away from each other, at least for today." Mom sighed. "They do look cute, we should get pictures."

"No, let them sleep. They've only been out for a few hours. Cassy and James defiantly need it. I couldn't believe how long he stayed up."

"I can, we raised good sons Mr. Jones." She laughed. "I think those girls are just going to make it better. They're so strong and down to earth, it will be a nice refresher."

"Especially for Kane." I lay there confused, what did they mean?

"Yeah, to be 21 and never having a chance to date anyone. It has to be rough; I mean we were married at 19. It's amazing how focused they have been. To see all of them happy is really nice."

"Well Nate will be happy by tonight. How could you know that you like someone so much when you have just been talking on the phone? That's the remarkable thing."

I heard them walk out towards Frankie. I never realized how much I had been missing, what with being busy with concerts, interviews, and appearances, I never had time to contemplate on anything. It did take a lot out of you but when you were able to be this successful with your brothers beside you. Well it just hadn't crossed my mind.

Now with getting a taste of what it feels like to care about someone, it would be hard to let it go. I looked at Kaylee; she had flipped at some point so she was facing me. It was cliché but she looked so cute asleep so I just stared at her while she slept. Dang she was waking up, I smiled as she opened her eyes and smiled back.

"Good afternoon?"

"I think so or evening. My mommy thinks you're cute." I planted a kiss on her nose.

"Mommy?"

"Yes. Mommy." She just grinned.

"I'm glad I got her approval. It's not the one I'm really worried about though."

I leaned back as far as I could go and gave her a fake glare. "And who would you be worried about? I think you're beautiful so it's not mine. You better tell me if there's another guy…or girl?" She slapped me and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Kane, you have some stiff competition out there." She sat up so she could stretch, I couldn't resist, and she giggled as she leaned away from my finger in her side. "Kane, stop it."

I pulled her back down. "What if I don't wanna? Stay here you're comfy. Unless you laugh then you're not that great as a pillow. It's more like one of those vibrating pillows for your neck, which are never comfortable around your neck." She hadn't stopped laughing until I had said that. I looked at her confused. "What?"

"I was just wondering where that pillow would be comfortable." My mouth opened shock; I couldn't believe she had thought of that. I don't know why I was so shocked because, well, they were comfortable on other parts. Like your feet and such.

"Kane? Do I want to know the answer?"

"No, it's not bad. They feel good on your feet." Her face told me she didn't believe. "They do." I said that a little more loudly than I had meant to.

"What's going on?" Cassy stretched beside James, while he groaned and closed his eyes. I think he was enjoying that stretch a little too much, I raised my right hand to flash my ring at him, he flipped me off. Yeah he was enjoying it. Cassy rubbed her eyes and looked outside.

"Gah! It's dark out. We couldn't have been sleeping that long."

"Yeah you have, but don't worry about it you guys needed it." Cassy and Kaylee blushed as Mom walked in, I don't know why; we were the ones that had broken the rules.

"Girls don't worry about the boys sleeping with you." Mom gave a peculiar look as though she had never thought she would say that. "All of you were too tired to do anything." James rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling disagreeing with her.

"Where are we mom?" The girls were still too embarrassed to talk.

"We just entered Canada. And should be able to pick up your cousin tomorrow morning." Kaylee nodded. "Come on, you have to be starving." I got up to follow Mom offering a hand out to Kaylee.

Cassy was about to follow when she noticed James hadn't gotten up yet. I smirked at James knowing what was going on, seeing how I had went through it all ready. "James, you all right?"

He waved a hand at her and yawned. "Yeah, just trying to wake the rest of the way up. I'll meet up with you in a second."

"Okay." She walked after Kaylee.

"Shut up Kane. Do not say a word."

"So defensive. Don't worry about it man. I mean it happens and you know it's going to happen a lot more." I winked and walked off.

James joined us a few minutes later and we ate dinner. Mom didn't let us stay up afterwards and she sent us right back to the couches. She didn't try to separate us this time.

I woke up the next morning to find her gone; James's girl was missing too. We only had time to look confused for a minute before they walked in looking really good. They had muffins in their hands.

"You have muffins!" James yelled.

"No wait a minute James, you said yesterday that waffles would get your heart. You're having a much better reaction to the muffin than I thought you would. But I don't feel like sharing." She turned her back as James walked behind her and took a huge bite before it reached her mouth. "James!"

"Food is not the safest thing to hold first thing in the morning when you're next to James." Kaylee walked up and gave me half of hers. Mmm blueberry.

"We're picking Kayla up in like half an hour! Come on get ready!" Nate was bouncing on his feet.

"Nate how are we picking her up, I don't think it would be such a great idea to pick her up with the bus in broad daylight. I mean you're bus will be attacked with pre-teen girls." Kaylee explained. I was eyeing James trying to get the rest of Cassy's muffin. He kept jumping back and forth as she moved it from hand to hand.

I laughed as Nate's smile turned slowly into a frown. He must have forgotten that part, but he also forgot about dad's car. Dad only drove it when we were at a place for a couple of days, until then he rode with us and let a staff member drive it. "Nate we can take dad's car."

"Yes! We can! Come on! I already called her to tell her I would meet her at the park near her house in like 20 minutes. So come on!"

Cassy laughed and then punched James in the arm when he had successfully gotten the rest of her muffin. He ran out the bus and tagged dad's car first. "Shotgun!"

"I'll get you back James!"

I assumed that Nate had already told dad and got in the driver's seat. Nate gave me instructions on how to get there while Kaylee and Cassy talked about the best way to surprise her cousin. "Nate should go out in disguise and be talking to her. When he sees her the park he can bump into her, as they're both on the phone. And right before she gets upset, voila."

We all agreed and Nate called her up as we parked by the park entrance. Kaylee pointed out which one was Kayla and I heard Nate sigh. James smacked him and mouthed him to talk and go. His phone rang and we watched Kayla pick up her phone.

I couldn't tell what she was saying but I could defiantly tell she was excited; she actually stopped and did a little jump where she stood. Kaylee and Cassy sighed and shook their heads. Nate was grinning like an idiot when he stepped out of the car.

"That boy is defiantly head over heels." Cassy laughed.

That was true, but I had to admit that he was staying cool as he walked up to her and bumped her. She dropped her phone and I was surprised to be able to hear them.

"No! Couldn't you watch where you were going?" Kayla picked up her phone. "Nate, Nate?? Thanks I just lost a very important phone call."

"She's so dramatic." Kaylee whispered.

"Sorry ma'am. It's just that I was stunned." The girls broke out in silent giggles as Kayla looked at Nate like he was insane.

"What?"

"I was stunned with your beauty. It amazes me." James and I then started laughing as Kayla removed her sunglasses and Nate stumbled back. He was being such an idiot.

"Are you all right, is there someone I could call?" I couldn't breathe as she asked that.

"Yeah do you know a girl named Kayla?"

"And now the suspicion hits. What will come next?" Cassy whispered.

"My name is Kayla."

"You do look like her. You're even more beautiful in person though." Kayla started looking around like she was being filmed.

"Okay…seriously let me call someone for you." She was backing away.

"No, don't go. I want to show you something." Kaylee was dying I think as she saw the disgusted look on her cousin's face.

"No that is all right." She turned around as Nate took off his sunglasses. He flipped her back around and she prepared to yell and stopped with her mouth half- open. "Nate!!"

She pounced on him and started crying. We all shook our heads as Nate finally got her calmed down enough to bring her back to the car. She got in and stared at everyone with wide eyes.

"Oh my Jones! I never thought that this could be true."

"Well believe it and pop those eyes back in your head." Kaylee sighed.

Before she could argue back Nate surprised all of us and kissed her. It wasn't just any kiss either; it was one of those ones where a soldier might give his girl after being gone for 3 years. Cassy cleared her throat and they broke apart.

"Sorry." Nate replied.

We all laughed at Kayla's expression. She was speechless the rest of the way home. I saw James smack Nate upside the head and roll his eyes at his brother's innocent expression. James looked up front where Cassy was sitting and grinned at her in the rearview mirror. She just gave him a small half smile back and looked out the window.

Yeah I didn't want to be around when they kissed.


	17. Chapter 17: Cheap Crack

**Author's Note:** My lovely fans, ahh you deserve like high fives or something. I don't know pick what you want. OH and it is official, my ninja penguins ride ninja unicorns, I only say this because a full grown man said he liked ninja unicorns. shrugs Anyway, this chapter is just a filler chapter and kind of describes Cassy a little bettter.  
Ummm...Enjoy!!

* * *

I was up earlier than usual, so I figured I would go find Cassy. She was always up early the freak. How could anyone hate sleeping in so much? The guys slept like the dead but that was completely understandable, I'd be dead too if I had to do three shows during the day and do a kick ass concert at night.

Kayla, Cassy, and I had been here for a little over a month and the concerts were still amazing as ever. The brothers hadn't slowed down at all, in fact, I think they just kept getting better and better. I tip toed through their hall and laughed at their sleeping positions. Kane was basically falling out of his bed, Nate was holding a stuffed animal Kayla had gotten him, and James wasn't there. Huh, he was never up this early unless he had to be.

I noticed the pink bunny that Nate was holding, Kayla was insane, at least she had finally gotten used to the fact that we were touring with The Brothers Beholder and that Nate Jones liked her. I kicked a shoe on my way out it _was_ unbelievable actually.

My relationship with Kane was as strong as ever, if not stronger. Nate and Kayla were inseparable, and well James and Cassy were taking it super slow for some reason. I've only seen James kiss her on the forehead a couple of times; it was really starting to bug the crap out of me. Why didn't he just kiss her like everyone knew he wanted to? I honestly thought his parents were going to start a wager on when it would happen it was that obvious.

I headed towards the dining/ kitchen area of the bus and almost ran into James. "Oh, good morning James."

His smile just grew. "Hi!"

I stared at his back as he disappeared. Maybe Cassy and James had finally kissed; excited I went into the kitchen to see if I would get the same reaction from her. I stopped in mid-stride and just stared.

Cassy was fixing breakfast while listening to her mp3. She was dancing and singing quietly completely oblivious to anyone who might be watching. It sounded like she was singing Finger 11 humming the high parts she couldn't reach. I looked over her appearance and found why James might have been smiling.

Black brief looking shorts with her black tank top, her hair was up in a messy ponytail. With her hair it was wonder how she got up at all, it was just one big brown curly mass. I mean it was a good curly, but it was so thick she could never really do anything to it.

Paralyzer must have been on because she was dancing without a care in the world. She was so into the music she twirled her tall frame around a couple of times without seeing me. I say tall but she's only like 3 inches taller than me, she was still curvy, but not as much as me. I always wondered how she saw me as pretty but not herself.

She did a particular hard twist and finally saw me. Stopping she shoved her glasses up her nose and blushed slightly. "Oh hi Kaylee. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I love it when I get breakfast and get a show. Just starts the day on a good note for everyone." She was going to tell me to shut up when she caught what I had said.

"Everyone? Who else saw me?!" Her face was a bright red now.

"No one in particular but I think you made James's day." I laughed as she sat down all of a sudden in the chair next to me.

"James!? That's just wonderful. He saw me and…oh my god he heard me!" She was well past embarrassed now.

"Cassy, I wouldn't worry about it. You have a great voice and as long as you didn't do your club dance for Paralyzer you should be good." She groaned and laid her head in her arms. "You did didn't you?" Her head moved up and down. "Well at least I now why he had that huge smile on his face for. Any guy who saw you dance like that would instantly become happier in more ways than one."

She groaned and got up to flip something. "I can't believe that he saw me. I mean it's only 8:30 in the morning. He's usually not up until ten when he doesn't have to get up."

"All well. How are you and him doing anyway?" I asked innocently.

She sighed. "Fine."

I knew she was getting tired of me asking her but I wanted to make sure she was having as much joy as I was. Kane kissed me every time we saw each other just about. And well Kayla needed no help in this situation. "Why don't you just kiss him already?"

She glared at me. "Because, every time we do go to kiss we get interrupted by one or more people. So we just agreed that we wanted to do it privately when we had a chance." Her closing was lame and she knew it.

"Yeah and did James agree to this?"

"Well not vocally." My eyebrows rose. "Okay so maybe we didn't agree. But that is just how it's going to happen. But let me tell you if it doesn't happen soon I am going to drag him to a closet, lock it, and force one on him."

I laughed. "Cassy I don't think you're going to have to force him to do anything when it comes to that. I mean Kane and I have been betting on when he's going to kiss you. It's obvious he wants too, I swear he's beating the crap out of Kane because Kane always seems to be the one to interrupt."

"Yeah it is always him and you." She pointed at me so I raised my hands in defense. "I'm not trying to I swear."

She just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Besides we're not out to corrupt them on purpose."

"Corrupt who?" Mr. and Mrs. Jones walked in just then.

"Breakfast smells good Cassy."

Cassy blushed and mumbled a thank you.

"I'm glad to see you two have finally gotten comfortable enough to actually do stuff without asking permission. My goodness I swear I've never met such enthusiastically polite girls it was kind of odd. So what are we having today?"

"Oh um, waffles, bacon, toast, and hash browns. It just sounded good today. Plus I promised James like a month ago I would make him waffles."

"He wouldn't have forgotten it until you had made him some." Mr. Jonas sat beside me as Mrs. Jonas helped Cassy set up the table. "So how are you this wonderful morning Kaylee?"

"Oh great. I mean it's not everyday you get to wake up with Jonas family. Which reminds me I want to adopt you as like a vacation family." I replied.

"A vacation family Kaylee?" Cassy stared at me.

"Yeah like when I need to get away from mine. You know I'd only be with you guys on holiday events that type of stuff."

It took them a moment to realize I wasn't being serious, but they laughed right along with us. The only thing was I would love to have them as a second family, I knew Cassy did too; I was just awesome enough to admit it. No, it was amazing how close they were and how they hardly ever got upset with each other. The guys had their moments but they usually were able to talk it out.

There was never a day that they didn't support each other, talk, or eat together. They went completely out of their ways every day to make sure Cassy and I was comfortable and had enough. I never wanted to lose such a great family. As for the whole adoption thing, Cassy had been nice enough to point out that if I adopted them I could no longer date Kane. He would be my stepbrother and that would just be way too creepy.

Speaking of the devil he came in dragging the other behind him. He gave me a kiss and sat down on my other side, James walked over to Cassy and told her something that made her blush and slap him on the chest, Nate and Kayla planted themselves across from me holding hands, and Frankie ran up to Cassy.

"Cassy, can I help you this morning?"

"Well of course you can. Can you be the official toast butterer?" Cassy stumbled along the word but Frankie didn't care. He nodded eagerly and waited for Cassy to set him on the counter. "Now be careful, we don't want you to be buttering the toast and get it all over you okay, 'cause then I would mistake you for a piece of toast and have to eat you." He giggled as she pretended to eat his finger.

Everyone laughed as she finished plating everything. Kayla looked over at me and gave me a huge grin. "What Kayla?"

"Nate and I are going on our first official date this afternoon, we're going to go see a movie and then go get something to eat." Nate grinned at her and kissed her nose.

I didn't want to think about the other stuff they were doing. One thing I did know though was that they were just making out…for now. I cringed at the thought of catching them actually do other stuff than just that. Luckily Cassy planted food in front of me so all thought went from my mind.

"So girls what are you going to be doing today?" Mrs. Jonas asked in between bites.

"The guys have an interview today don't they?" I asked.

"Yeah but it shouldn't take very long." Nate replied more to Kayla than to the rest of us.

Frankie was happily eating his toast, proud that he had buttered it himself. The rest of the family on the other hand was quietly scraping a thick layer of yellow off of their toast. James had completely forgotten his toast and was digging into the waffles until he caught up with our conversation. "Hey, why don't the girls come with us? I mean you stay in the bus every time we have something going on in the morning and afternoon. Wouldn't you like to go out?"

"No, no we're good." Cassy and I replied we had a completely logical fear of going out with the guys in broad daylight.

"Come on girls it'll be all right." Mrs. Jonas commented. "It's not like you melt in the sun."

"No, we just sparkle." I rolled my eyes at Cassy.

"Plus who's going to play Guitar Hero with Frankie?" I whined quietly.

"And who's going to lose playing Guitar Hero with Frankie?"

We were trying our hardest to convince them that we didn't need to go. Sighing in relief I mentally thanked Mr. Jonas.

"All right girls. We'll just get you out another time."

The clinking of forks and knives landing on plates marked that breakfast was over. I don't think I could have eaten another bite; it didn't look like anyone else could either. Cassy heaved a huge sigh.

"I think I made more than enough food."

"It was wonderful." James whispered. "I think it was even better than mom's."

"James! You can't say that!"

"Oh don't worry about it. I thought it was immensely good, I think you should cook more often, not that I'm trying to get off doing anything." Mrs. Jones looked around innocently as we all laughed.

"If she keeps singing and dancing while she cooks I'll eat anything she sets in front of me." James ducked as Cassy glared murderously at him. "What, you're a great singer."

"You know you are Cassy. You sang a solo for choir in front of a huge audience." I wasn't improving her glare.

"Cassy you sing?" Kane and Nate looked at her eagerly. "Will you sing for us?"

"She doesn't think she's good." I sat back and glared back at her.

"You want to know what I think, I think you guys are on cheap crack if you want to listen to me." She realized what she said after it came out. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Oh my I'm sorry again I didn't mean it."

"Cassy settle down it's all right. You wouldn't believe the stuff we hear from them." Mr. Jones pointedly looked at all his sons. He got up from the table, "As long as we don't hear where you get this cheap crack I'm good. Oh and don't give any to Frankie he's already too hyper as it is."

Cassy and I looked at him as he walked away. Kayla summed it up for us though, "Mr. Jones is awesome."

"Yeah he is. Well boys either help the girls with dishes or go get ready for the interview, dress nicer than usual. It's one of the more popular programs in Pittsburgh."

We absolutely refused help from the guys knowing how long it would take them to get ready. Cassy and I pushed them out and finished the dishes up and walked out to wait for them.

"We might as well get dressed too." Cassy sighed. So instead of sitting down we went to our suitcases and hid in a closet to get dressed. Yes a closet, there wasn't enough rooms to change in so we got closets. Of course their parents didn't know they would throw a fit and we honestly didn't mind changing in closets. We were pretty aware of our sexuality not to be worried about it.

Cassy and I walked into the living room at the same time as the brothers did. Needless to say we were speechless and immediately felt under dressed. Kane was dressed in his dark green button shirt, black trousers, and a black tie. His hair was it's usually curly self, but he somehow looked more amazing than usual. I think Cassy was right I was on cheap crack.

James was wearing his dark gray shirt with light gray stripes, black vest, white tie, and gray washed out jeans. His hair was slightly wavy at the moment. I wiped Cassy's chin pretending she was drooling she slapped me.

Kayla exclaimed out loud. "Nate you look so great!" She ran up and hugged him. He was wearing a white button up shirt, black tie, and black jeans. I had to admit all the guys were looking amazing.

"I take it we look all right from your stares." Kane remarked, he smiled as I grinned shyly.

He grabbed my hand as we pulled up to the studio I thought we were going to have to scrape the fans off the bus or from underneath it. There were so many girls, how could the guys stand this. Cassy plugged her ears from the screams. Yeah we were not going out there at all.

"You ready? The studio agreed to let you girls come on with us." He smiled down at me and I just stared.


	18. Chapter 18: Half Baked

**Author's Note:** Ahh!! I love you guys! Sorry I had a spaz moment when I read your reviews. Here I am reading and I start laughing and then my parents started laughing at me. So yeah they think I am officially wierd because I randomly laugh out loud when I'm on the computer. Meh.  
I will give you all cyber cookies. I think that's what you wanted blood6thief? But all well cookies for all of ya's anyway. Yes ninja unicorns are awesome, psst they're all black. Oh and you can't forget about the women heros rose...they are the best.  
But yeah anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter I thought it was kind of funny. But it is up to you. Love you guys and thanks for being so devoted.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

"What?!" Cassy and I yelled at the same time.

"You're going to come on the show with us." Kane replied coolly. "This way we can tell everyone that we're together."

"Kane, you're supposed to be the smart one!" I said exasperatedly.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with telling everyone that we're together?" He looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

I pointed at the screaming fans outside the bus, that were gradually getting more and more restless the longer they had to wait. "That's the problem, there's nothing wrong with saying that were together, but I don't want to die at the age of 19. No offense."

"I don't see the problem, it's not like their going to attack." Kayla said as she grabbed Nate's hand to head towards the door.

"Kayla, those fans want to see The Brothers Beholder not the girls who are threatening their single status. Hell they would probably push the guys out of the way, bring out plastic bats, knock us unconscious, and kill us like the rabid chipmunks that they are." Cassy was even less enthused over the idea of just walking out there willy-nilly.

"Cassy it's not going to be that bad." James rubbed her arm.

"You should be talking, those girls basically pull you guys off stage when you get close enough. Plus you're not the girl who may or may not be with the lead singer." She looked James up and down. "Yeah I am so screwed if I go out there."

"You're not dating the older brother."

Before Cassy and I could get into an argument over who was more at risk, James interrupted us. "Come on guys, we having to go out in public pretending that we're single. We want to hang out with in places other than the bus, you know like out in public. Where we can go and eat and shop." He whined and pouted at us.

"You guys are just going to get really bad publicity. I mean do you honestly want the papers to remark on how The Brothers Beholder deserve much better than a couple of plain girls?" Kane and James were getting upset with us.

"You two are way overreacting. It doesn't matter what the media says about you, we think you're amazing, that is all that matters to us. If our fans have a problem with it then they can't really be fans if they don't want us to be happy. We have security anyway, you'll be fine." Kane walked away as though that had settled it.

Cassy and I sighed at each other they could not be serious. We were not going to walk out first I knew that much, hopefully the fans would just think that we were staff. Unfortunately staff didn't wear nice clothes like we had on, their outfits usually consisted of bright orange tee shirts that said STAFF.

Kayla didn't mind in the least, she walked right out the door holding Nate's hand. You could tell the fans noticed; silence fell like a thick blanket. I groaned as she started waving as though she hadn't noticed. Did she not see the murderous glares she was receiving, I couldn't wait my turn.

Kane looked back at me and grinned crookedly at me, I reluctantly let him have my hand as we walked to the door. James with a very upset Cassy was right behind us.

"It's your fault James if I die young and innocent." He kissed her forehead and dragged her to the front. I could hear her sigh and mentally brace herself.

I tried to hide behind Kane's back as much as possible, but it was a failed effort. Cassy walked up right behind me and she started humming a funeral song. I heard James laugh. All of the brothers were waving but none of the fans were responding, you could hear a pin drop. It finally sunk in that their fans were less than enthused at the current moment.

"Kaylee are you making sure that their not sharpening their claws?" Cassy whispered. I just shook my head I really just wanted to get into the building and get this over with.

Kane and James both shifted us to their other sides and started walking faster than I had before. Both of them cringed when a couple of fans started yelling at Cassy and I about how the boys were theirs. So far they were staying relatively calm, I hope we snuck out when Kane and James made each of us a couple officially on national television.

Finally inside the building we were lead to the studio with them never letting go of our hands. We stopped right on the edge of a huge stage; oh this was going to be bad.

"See that wasn't that bad." Kane sounded as though he didn't believe himself.

"Yeah, when have you ever heard your fans that quiet? They were planning our demise as soon as they saw us." Cassy replied shaking her head.

A very attractive blond approached us before the boys could respond. "Gentlemen are we ready for the interview?" They nodded at her and followed. Kane looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Gah! This was the worst idea they have ever had." Cassy spoke quietly. "I mean even dumber than allowing James to get his license."

"They owe us big time, I can't believe we are agreeing to admit that we are with them nationally. Do you know how many girls are going to cry?"

Cassy was glaring at the reporter that had taken the guys on stage. She was brushing imaginary lint off of James's vest and laughing at him. The reporter was oblivious to the knives in her back. Cassy didn't have to worry though; James looked over the lady's shoulder and gave her a heart-stopping smile.

"How long do you think it will take her to realize that I'm going to rip her hands off if she doesn't stop touching him?" She made it sound so matter of factly, that I laughed.

I laughed harder as Cassy waved at the reporter when she looked to see what James was smiling so hugely at. The lady did a double take and the flirtatious smile fell off. She flipped her hair and turned around to sit down. The guys sat down waiting patiently as she introduced them.

Cassy and I stood in the background as they answered personal questions along with some pretty random ones. The random ones were hilarious, Cassy and I had a hard time staying quiet. Made even more difficult when one of them would randomly look at us during a laughing fit.

"So guys, we'll go into the random part of the interview now. Just so the fans can get some odd facts that they don't know about." The nodded and laughed. "Okay what is one thing you would like a girl to do for you?"

"Oh I would love it if a girl randomly blindfolded me and took me to Disney World." I thought James was going to fall off the couch he was so excited to say it.

"All right, I'm sure a few girls wouldn't mind doing that for you. All right favorite ice cream?"

"Cotton Candy."

"Rocky Road."

"Oh, ice cream sounds good. Ummm, chocolate marshmallow. It's amazing!"

The reporter giggled, yes giggled, and leaned a little farther over. "I'm sure it would taste amazing to you." No wonder Cassy wanted to kill her. The guys had caught on though and looked at each other oddly. James leaned back and shifted uncomfortably.

They came over during a commercial break, Kane sighed and kissed me on the cheek. Nate and Kayla were arguing over the reporter's infatuation.

"So James, what do you think?" Cassy asked pointing at the reporter, looking at him anxiously.

"Oh she's odd." He looked at the girl with an odd look on his face.

She was satisfied and teased him. "Oh the man in my life, what would I do without you?"

"You're life would be completely pointless." James looked away as though he hadn't said anything. Cassy was about to argue but she decided mid-way that he was right. She shrugged her shoulders as they walked back out.

"Welcome back everyone. I know what everyone is dying to know about the relationship status of these fine looking men but don't worry you will find out soon enough." She turned to face them. "Guys are their any special women in your life?"

I could see all the girls at home sitting on the edge of their seats praying that they would say no. I couldn't blame them; if my life hadn't taken a weird wonderful turn I would be doing the same.

"Besides our mom you mean?" Kane replied. James looked at him surprised as though he couldn't believe Kane could have wit.

They all smiled knowingly at each other and sighed. "Well actually there is."

She whined, "Brothers, you just disappointed a lot of fans out there."

"We're not to worried about that. I think our fans will understand once they see how happy these girls make us." Nate replied tensely.

"I'm sure a lot of girls will be envious. But I hear you have the girls with you, why don't we bring them out?" She stood up us we were nudged from behind to go forward.

The guys stood up for us to make room and grabbed our hands once we sat down. I smiled nervously at Kane and forced myself not to look scared to death. James was doing circles on the back of Cassy's hand with his thumb to calm her down, and Kayla was looking around like an excited teen that she was.

"Hello girls how are you today?" The reporter glared at Cassy. Cassy ignored it and we mumbled that we were fine and prayed that this would be done soon. "There are tons of girls that want to know what it's like to date a Jones Brother."

Kayla went into overdrive. "It's great. Nate is such a sweetheart, well they all are. They know how to treat us and we've had a lot fun. It's just so amazing and surreal, I love waking up in the morning knowing that Nate will be there." I gulped, that was either really brave or really stupid.

The interviewer nodded and looked at Cassy. "Casey," James corrected her on the name pronouncing so she winked and continued. "Cassy, it must be beyond your wildest dreams to be dating one of the hottest lead singers on the current teen scene, how have you handled the pressure of being taken out of your little life to be with a superstar?"

Oh she was way beyond crossing the line. Cassy cleared her throat and sat up in her seat. "Oh you know how it is. The fame is really hard and everything but James and I have such a strong relationship that it doesn't matter. I could honestly care less if he was the President of The United States, I would still date him. Being famous is not everything." James looked at her bug eyed and grinned.

The reporter was not pleased that she hadn't heard what she wanted to. "So, fame isn't what makes you happy, how about all the wonderful gifts you must get and the fact that you're constantly in the public eye?" She looked smug waiting for her answer, but Cassy didn't have too.

"Actually Cassy, Kaylee, or Kayla haven't received any gifts. As for being in the public eye, they are hardly in it. The only reason they are today is because we want to be able to go out and relax with them. When we're busy they stay and play with our brother Frankie. We think the girls are amazing and they have much stronger morals and ethics then some women we know." I think I loved Nate at that moment. His brothers were giving him approving looks and well the reporter decided it would be a good time to change the subject.

"Umm, okay. Well fans sorry to say but this is all the time we have for The Brothers Beholder. Watch us tomorrow when we have David Cook and Thriving For Ivory. Have a great night." She wore a smile that wouldn't be able to fool anyone as the cameras shut off. "Thanks guys for appearing. And girls I wish you the best of luck for the future. Keep a hold of them for as long as you can."

All three of us girls glared at her as she walked away. It had been the one good idea since the interview started. Kayla broke away first and jumped to Nate.

"Nate you were amazing. Thanks for standing up for us." Nate blushed as she kissed him on the cheek. Why was he blushing now?

"I couldn't believe the gall of that woman! She made me want to punch kittens." Cassy laughed and I did too once I saw the guy's faces. They looked horrified that I would actually do that. I couldn't explain due to loss of breath so Cassy did.

"It's just a phrase she uses when she's really upset. She's not actually going to go find a kitten and punch it." Kane seemed relived and chuckled nervously.

"Well guys, sorry to bust this party but Nate and I have a date. We'll see you guys later tonight." Kayla slid her arm through Nate's and they walked off.

"I really hope they sneak out. I don't want to find Kayla in a tarp tied to a tree by girl scouts. Those knots are a pain to undo." We looked at her with astonished stares.

"Girl Scouts?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, come on. They have to have idols too; I bet they all have plans on how to tempt you guys into their lair with cookies. After that who knows what they could do." She ignored our head shaking and continued. "Which reminds me, you two owe us."

She glared meaningfully at James as he backed up and raised his arms up. "Hey I thought we could make it through anything." She placed her hands on her hips. "Okay what did you have in mind?"

"Ice cream."

The boys were about to argue when they decided that ice cream did sound good. Without any further hesitation they grabbed our wrists and snuck us out the back door. Rob was standing out there and didn't seem surprised to see us.

"I wouldn't go out the front way either. Where are you four heading?"

"Ice cream." Kane whispered. Rob nodded and told us to be back by 7.

Kane drove us to the nearest Ben & Jerry's called Squirrel Hill by all means, and led us in. Cassy and I both sighed in relief when we saw very few people in there and luckily no teen girls. The guys took our orders and told us to find a booth, which we did, way in the back.

"For this being called Squirrel Hill I don't see many nuts." I chuckled at her remark. "Although I could probably find a place for that reporter her. Could you believe her?"

"Cassy are you jealous?" I smiled as she opened her mouth but snapped it shut. "You don't have anything to worry about. I mean James realized what was happening and he went from being hyper to serious in seconds flat. He was totally only their for you."

She shook her head knowing it was pointless to argue. "I know it's just I wish I could say we have a relationship. What we have is not a relationship."

"Yet. James is totally in love with you. Just for some reason he's taking it slow. Hell he probably doesn't know what to do around you. Kane told me he had no idea what he was doing around me, so James is probably the same. He just wants to make sure you're all right with it too. Plus when you mentioned the whole relationship thing today, he looked at you all star crossed." A small smile spread across her face, which grew when the guys came back.

"Not paranoid are we?" Kane slid in and handed me my ice cream.

"Uh, maybe we just wanted to be alone with our men. How could you think we would be paranoid?" He laughed at me. And then snapped attention to his brother.

"James give her her ice cream. How could you refuse such a face?"

Cassy was pulling off her cutest puppy dog face and was slowly winning James over when she pleaded with him. "Please." She smiled hugely at Kane when James finally handed it over.

We had been enjoying our ice cream with Kane teasing James about the reporter when Cassy got an evil glint in her eye. I tried to figure out what she was thinking about but all I could figure out was that it was going to be interesting.

"Hey you guys never apologized for putting us through that interview, especially you James. I had to deal with that horrible reporter and you didn't even say sorry." James glanced at her questioningly wondering if she was being serious or not. He decided to play it safe and apologize. "You're forgiven."

The boys looked at her as she went back to eating her ice cream, her mood disappearing instantly. Only I could tell she wasn't done yet, but she didn't do anything until they started their conversation up again. She grinned wickedly at me and scooped some whip cream up with her finger and looked over at James. I nodded my head slightly to give her the go ahead.

"James would you like some sugar?" Kane and James stopped instantly at the seductive voice she used. James's eyes lit up as he looked at her famous 'come hither' look played across her face. I was fighting to keep a straight face as James leaned in eagerly.

Everyone laughed as Cassy smeared whip cream all over his face. "There I feel better." She shrieked when James threw some right back at her. "Oh you wanna play this game? Let's take this outside Danger."

"You're on." He jumped out of the booth after her as Kane and I raced after them out the front door. They commenced in full-blown ice cream war of course I was rooting for Cass.

"I thought for sure that she was going to kiss him. That look she gave him." He shook his head as James just got another face full. "All well. She is giving him sugar though."

"Yeah, I'm betting on Cassy. She has a thing for this type of stuff…" I laughed as James tackled her to the ground and wiped both his hands down her cheeks and into her hair. I couldn't understand what she was saying between her labored breaths.

Cold stickiness was running down my wrist onto my arm. "Shoot." I had forgotten about my ice cream. I held it away from me so it wouldn't drip on my shirt and started searching for napkins. A minute later I found that that wasn't necessary as Kane grabbed my wrist and started sucking my fingers clean.

Everything around me faded as his tongue wrapped around each finger so seductively it should have been illegal. My legs almost went out from under me when he looked at me under his eyelashes and grinned devilishly at me. Should something as pleasurable as this take this long? I bit my lip so I wouldn't groan when he sucked the tip of each finger and nipped it gently before moving to the next one.

With my eyes probably glazing over he twisted my hand to lick my wrist and gently bite it to finish the cleaning job. He stared at me with a knowing look in his eyes.

"That is good ice cream."


	19. Chapter 19: Naked Brothers Hotel

**Author's Notes: **LOL! I am so glad that you guys enjoyed the previous chapter. And I didn't know worms could eat ice cream either. And seeing how the previous chapter was about ice cream I give all my fans, worms included, ice cream cones of any flavor.  
Oh and you think the finger foreplay was good...hehe let's just say that the ninja penguins covered their eyes with blindfolds in this chapter. This was my favorite chapter to write so far, I mean you wouldn't believe how hyper I was to write it.  
So I know I enjoyed it I hope you do too.  
Enjoy!! points finger dramatically I demand you!

* * *

It had only been a couple of weeks since the ice cream incident but I was still going mad. Ever since Kane had sucked my fingers so delightfully clean, he had taken advantage of my weakness for him. The kisses he bestowed upon me would leave me breathless for minutes and caused me to wake up blushing with the dreams I was having. Needless to say I was getting very frustrated and there was nothing I could do about it.

Cassy and James were becoming more open with saying they might as well be a couple. In James's argument, he couldn't let a girl that could hold her own in an ice cream war go. We still teased them about that; okay we mainly teased James for being beat by a girl. He took it in good stride and would laugh about it too. Luckily while they had been tackling each other, no one had noticed when Kane tried to seduce me. Kane still won't admit what he had done, even though he had an evil glint every time I brought it up.

Kayla and Nate on the other hand, they weren't in my good graces at the moment. They had been sucking up and behaving now for the past two weeks so I was becoming less and less angry. The only reason I had been upset was because when I had asked my younger cousin how the movie was, she looked at me confused and asked 'what movie?' before she could realize what she said. I couldn't blame her too much, I mean making out with a Jones brother was highly rewarding, but still she was my younger cousin.

I smiled at her when I walked into our hotel room. We were going to be in New York for a few days so the family had decided to rent a few hotel rooms for a while. Cassy, Kayla, and I had been extremely happy with the idea of sleeping in beds until we had gotten to our rooms.

It was a huge suite with very fashionable influence. I didn't even want to breathe in it for making something falling out of place. There were two bathrooms, a huge bed that could probably fit a family of 5 comfortably, and there was a living area. Cassy and I stood in the doorway staring.

"This can't be our room." She whispered.

"Why not?" Kayla asked. Sighing she went over to the bed and jumped up on it. "Wow, this is really comfy."

We slowly walked in and left our bags on a couch and sat on the bed. I groaned and lay back as I sunk in. This bed _was_ comfy. The momentary respite didn't last long as we found out that we shared rooms with Kane and James next door.

"Hey, how do you girls like your room?" James came out one bathroom as Kane walked out the other. I'll have to lock both bathrooms while taking a shower. That was kind of not cool.

"It's amazing. I've never spent a night in something so fancy let alone to think we'll be here for almost a week." Cassy rubbed the comforter down and suddenly yelled, "Dibs on the bed."

"Dibs too." I shouted before Kayla realized what had happened.

"That is _so_ not fair." She glared and sat on the couch. Her expression changed though when she found the couch was just as comfortable. "I guess it's not too bad."

James laughed and jumped up on the bed behind Cassy. He gathered her up in a hug and dragged her to his lap. Kane shook his head as he sat beside me and kissed me. Thank god it wasn't like the others he had been giving me.

"Hey Kane, where's Nate's room?"

"Across the hallway from this one." I watched her as she got up and went over. "Don't worry Nate is dressed." Kane whispered.

"Why would I be worried about that?" He stared at me doubtfully. "Okay I admit defeat."

"I am famished. Where do you eat in a place like this?" Kane was going to answer when James started pretending to bite her on the shoulder.

"I'm hungry too." Cassy stared at him trying to figure out the double meaning there. He just stared at her over her shoulder with wide eyes. Sighing she turned back to Kane.

"Well we could go down to the little café they have here. The food is pretty good there." He looked at his watch to see what time it was. "Shoot, they will be closing in exactly 5 minutes. I guess we'll just have to order room service for dinner."

That sounded awesome considering I've never had room service before. "But what about your parents?"

"Oh they went out with the crew. And Frankie is being watched by Nate, hence the reason you didn't need to worry about him being naked." Kane smiled.

How he had known I would worry about that surprised me, but I had to admit that my worry did go away. With Nate and Kayla watching Frankie nothing too serious could happen. I shouldn't worry in the first place though; all the brothers were pretty strict about their vows of purity. Kane seemed to be testing himself though pretty well, so I didn't know if I should put it off that easy. I shook my head; Kayla was old enough to know better.

James took our order on the phone much to the cook's bafflement no doubt. He had decided to talk in a weird accent and had to repeat himself a few times. Cassy answered the door in normal English so she could reassure the waiter that this was indeed the food they had ordered. James thanked him in thick Welsh it sounded and the waiter looked relived when he could leave.

"James that was mean. I think you scared the poor guy." All of us sat down in front of the television. James grabbed some pudding and sat behind her.

"Oh but Madame, it was all so worth it as long as I could offer a bite to such a beautiful woman." This was said in very thick French so while Cassy ate some of his pudding she laughed. Pudding ended up on her cheek. With no comment on it James leaned over and licked it off.

Cassy turned crimson as James continued feeding her pudding like nothing had happened. Kane snickered; I slapped him on the arm and gave him a look that told him to shut up. It didn't ruin the mood though; nothing else happened while we ate dinner and watched a movie.

Eleven o' clock chimed through our room and the boys jumped up. Bowing they both smiled at us and wished us a good night, "Until tomorrow ladies."

As the bathroom doors closed Kayla staggered in, waved, and fell on the couch. When she closed her eyes I too suddenly felt the pull of sleep and made my way to bed with Cassy. We said good night and instantly fell asleep.

I opened my eye and glared at the sun peeking through our window. Cassy must have heard me groan because she asked me what time it was. "Eightish, or 8:13 to be exact."

She mirrored me with a groan and rolled over to cover her face. "It can't be that late already." My eyebrows arched at that.

"This from the person who hates to sleep in." She answered me with her middle finger, laughing I figured I might as well get up. "Well I'm going to take a shower and get dressed."

"I'm not helping you, your big girl now." I slowly moved to the edge and walked quietly to the bathroom. Kayla was still sleeping with a pillow over her head to block the sun.

I listened at the door for a moment, not hearing anyone I opened the door. Closing my eyes for a yawn, I stumbled in and ran into something quite solid. Figuring I ran into a counter, I stopped and looked to see the culprit was much better looking.

Kane must have just gotten done with his shower because his skin glistened with water drops. His hair was just beginning to curl around his neck again; I watched a drop fall from a curl and travel down his chest, perfect pack of abs, and to his hip. I gulped when I saw that he was completely naked in front of me right now. My mind was not forming coherent thoughts, as my legs would not move me from the short distance I had between us.

His presence was so demanding right now that I could feel my body wish that he would just wrap me in his arms and well, do what he pleased. Kane's shoulders flexed underneath my hands as he turned to face me, oh how I wanted to bite him there to emphasize all the frustration he had been causing me the past weeks. To run my hands all over that chest and sink my nails into his back as he kissed me senseless over my entire body, I could feel my palms warming up from his skin where I braced myself from falling. My body was starting to respond but I couldn't let it.

I forced myself to look up at him, yeah that had been a bad idea. His eyes were staring at me with such desire it was hard not to strip for him. He closed the distance as I tried to explain that I was sorry but my voice was not working.

No matter my mind would not let me move, speak, or anything. The only thing that brought me back was when he got close enough to feel his breath on my lips; I also could feel how close he was to losing his control. His erection pressed against my stomach and I knew that I couldn't let him break his vow now, I stepped away, mumbled a sorry and walked out the door as quick as I could.

Cassy heard my close the door and looked at me oddly. "That shower was fast. Weren't you going to change?" Oh thank god she couldn't see how red my face was and how I couldn't seem to catch my breath.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going to change in the closet. It's so huge I haven't had time to check it out yet."

"Okay, well I'm going to take my shower now." She walked over to the second one we shared.

"Cassy, remember we share with the guys." I yelled over my shoulder as though it was just a reminder.

"Oh I almost forgot." A light knock traveled back to me and then I heard the door open and close.

Taking a huge breath I slid down the closet door, I really really hoped I hadn't just offended my boyfriend.

**C.P.O.V.**

I had almost walked in when Kaylee had shouted the reminder at me. That could have been potentially disastrous, or appealing. James naked, that would be very appealing. I knocked and received no answer so I opened the door and turned around to close it.

My hand froze when I heard the shower curtain pull back. I guess I was going to find out how appealing someone was. With my eyes closed I quietly turned and slowly opened them. I no longer liked my imagination; it had never done James any justice.

He still hadn't realized I was there as he grabbed a towel and started drying off. I knew my mouth was open but I couldn't help it, he started with his hair making it stand up on end. It was damn sexy at the moment. My eyes followed the towel like they were attached to it.

I almost groaned in disappointment when he dried the water on his shoulders and chest. Every time he hugged me I could feel the strength of his body behind me, but never had I imagined that he would be this sculpted. This amazing. I could see every muscle flex when as he dried off, it sent shivers down my spine. I almost lost my control of quietness when he bent over to dry his calves off, oh yeah any innocent girl could lose it with a backside like that.

As he dried his face I tried to resist it, but I followed his trail of hair down his chest to his, well, um, manhood. It felt weird saying that in my mind for some reason, but the romance novels were right when they described how amazing a guy looked completely naked. And James was no exception with his tan skin, lean muscular frame, and that absolute aura of being feral.

My face flamed when I realized what I was doing. I had let myself watch one of the most devoted guys to purity dry off, when he was naked. I gulped and realized that the towel had stopped moving over his face. Chestnut eyes stared at me with such intensity that my face turned even redder. Before anything could happen I turned and ran out of the bathroom and actually collided with Kaylee.

"James was in there wasn't he?" She asked quietly, I stared at her. How the hell would she know? "I know because I looked just like you when I saw Kane just a few minutes ago."

She had seen Kane naked too; I looked at her with such a shocked face. "What is this the naked brothers hotel?"

"Naked brothers hotel?" I gulped as the Mr. and Mrs. Jones walked in.

**K.P.O.V. (kaylee)**

My eyes bugged out at Cassy when I heard the questioning tone. This morning was so not starting our right. Okay maybe part of it was, no I couldn't count on that being good. _But it was. _I yelled at my inner voice to shut up and turned to face the smiles of our adopted parents.

"Cassy heard something about the Naked Brothers band staying here too." Did I say that convincing enough?

"Yeah, my little cousin is obsessed with them." She replied coolly. "But it was a false report."

I stole a quick glance at her, the youngest cousin she had was maybe one year old. Not old enough to know about them yet or even care. She just kept looking forward and smiled.

"Well girls, we wanted to be the first ones to tell you so could we sit down while we talk?"

"Of course." We led them to the living area and sat down on the couch opposite of them. I was beginning to calm down as I noticed their faces looked very excited. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, if I'm thinking right still, you two look smug." Cassy smirked as Mrs. Jones winked at her.

"You could say that. We didn't want the boys to tell you before we could so I'm glad to see you have no idea what we're here for." We shook our heads eagerly for them to continue. "The boys were invited to a little party this week."

"And?" I asked.

"The hosts said that you girls could come along." The way they said it meant that they weren't finished yet.

"And?"

"It's a masquerade ball, all of you will be dressing very formal and wear masks. No one will know who you are."

Mr. Jones covered his ears when Cassy squealed. "Oh my gosh! I've always wanted to go to one. This will be so much fun! Ah!!" I laughed as she was literally bouncing up and down on the couch. She stopped suddenly though and looked heart stricken at Mrs. Jones. "We don't have any nice dresses suitable for a ball."

Mr. Jones grabbed her hand and patted it. "That's too bad." Cassy's face fell even more. "I guess we'll just have to do something about that."

Everyone laughed as she hugged him and pulled back and apologized. Mrs. Jonas replied, "Don't worry about it Cassy, I just need yours and Kaylee's measurements and I'm going to pick out the dresses for you to wear."

"We don't get to go with you?" I asked. It worried me a little that we would be wearing dresses we had never seen before.

"Nope it is all a surprise. Not even the guy's are going to know what you look like." That was intriguing. If we looked good it would be great to see Kane's face fall in shock. "Actually they won't even be taking you to the ball. They're going to have to find you." Cassy's eyes opened in excitement. This would definitely be interesting, a chase is always fun.

They let us have a minute of excited chatter until they interrupted us. "Ladies we have something else we want to talk to you about." Their tone instantly sobered us and we looked at each other nervously.

"Yes?"

"We know you two are old enough to have heard this from your parents already." They couldn't be serious. "And we're going to remind the boys again, but even though it has been their choice to take a vow of purity, we highly encouraged it." Yeah they were serious. "We know the boys are getting older and that they are quite attached to you, but we don't want them to rush things." Cassy and I were turning red but not from the conversation. How ironic that they would bring this up when we had just seen their son's bare ass naked.

"We trust you girls explicitly, but you two are very special. The boys might see you as great temptations to break their vow. Though it is their choice if they do that, we would really like to see them wait until they get married." Mrs. Jones smiled at us warmly. The boys might see us as temptations, more like Cassy and I would be tempted. Especially with the crap Kevin was pulling with me.

"Don't worry girls. We're not too worried about it. We just wanted to make sure you knew how we felt. If each of you decide that it is want you want we will not be mad, just be safe."

Mr. Jones smiled at us and waved his hand as though to dispel the tenseness as he got up. "Well girls I hope you have a good day, we'll see you later."

Mrs. Jones patted us on the shoulder on her way out. Cassy and I didn't breathe until the both left and had shut the door. I looked over at her to see her mouth open in amazement.

"Oh god, we just had the sex talk with Mr. and Mrs. Jones."

**psst...only one away from 50 reviews...so clickety the buttoney. oh and don't you feel sorry for Kaylee and Cassy just now. lol.**


	20. Chapter 20: Insane Fans and French Talk

**Author's Note:** looks around sheepishly then breaks into Thriller dance Yeah!! I've made it to chapter Twenty! I couldn't have done it without all my loyal fans and the daily inspiration you guys send me. weeps I owe it all to you and the hotness that is The Bothers Beholder cough cough.  
Sorry I'm slightly hyper. Anyway thank you guys for staying with me and giving me over 50 reviews!! victory dance Sorry I'm having a lot of fun writing this because, well, I actually like this story. And I've **never** liked a story that I liked. But yes anyway.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

**C.P.O.V.**

"Oh my god. That was too weird. I'm so glad they didn't come in her earlier. That would have been an awkward situation." Kaylee just nodded her head in disbelief. Probably thinking the same thing I was, good thing of the guys not to come in after us.

"Why did Mrs. Jones just take my measurements? She wouldn't tell me why." Kayla walked in and stopped at our expressions. "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing, just had an odd talk with Mr. and Mrs. J." Kaylee replied walking over to her.

I had almost completely forgotten about the ball. I didn't think people held masquerade balls anymore, figuring it was too old fashioned. How anyone could think that was absurd, balls were so romantic. The fact that you got to dress up and hide your identity just made it even more so. The idea of James having to find me while I danced with strangers who had no idea of who I was, gave me a little thrill.

"Cassy?" I started at my name and realized I had totally lost myself.

"Sorry."

"Anyway the reason Mrs. Jones took your measurements was so she could buy us some dresses for the ball that we will be going to." Kaylee had to grab Kayla's arm before she could run out of the room and tell Nate. "Kayla! The guys don't know we're going yet. Not until the party starts, it's supposed to be a surprise."

She stopped and looked at us excitedly. "Oh I hope she gets me a red dress. It's Nate's favorite color. Can you imagine their faces when we walk out all stunning and stuff?"

"Actually, it will probably take them a while to find us. It's a masquerade ball so all the girls there will be wearing masks." I explained.

"When is the ball?"

"Good question, some time this week is all I know." This brought up another question, "Why is there a masquerade ball happening during the summer? You would think that it would be around Halloween." For the first time in a while Kaylee actually looked upset.

"I'm glad it's not. We won't be around at Halloween, college will be calling us again." Her statement hit Kayla hard too.

They both sighed and sat back down. It was upsetting to think about, this had been the best summer any of us had ever had. The fact that it was almost over wanted to hit me hard, but I forced myself to look positively. We still had at least a month with the guys. Grant you all of us would probably have to end our relationship with them three of the most famous guys would not want to be tied down while we went to finish our education. Screw it I would worry about it when the time came, and now was not the time.

"Oh come on, cheer up. We're in New York. We could be the crazy fans that stand outside the television shows to get our 5 minutes of stupidity, or shopping, or eating, and well lots of other things." I got a small smile out of Kaylee. "Come on shopping…"

"All right. Let's get dressed and head out."

It took us about half an hour to get dressed and walk out of the hotel. It was slightly overwhelming when we stopped and tried to decide where to go. A girl could definitely get lost here.

"Umm, maybe we should ask for directions?" Kayla asked nervously.

Too bad the guys wouldn't be able to show us around, but they had a couple of appearances to do today. Due to the last time we went with them all of us had whole-heartedly agreed not to tempt fate again. So we were left to fend for ourselves the whole day. "Nah, just memorize the hotel name and address, we'll grab a cab, and head to Times Square. How hard could that be?" Kaylee looked at me dubiously and I tried to act confident.  
My plan proved pretty difficult. The cab driver looked at us with a face that told us he knew we were tourists. We were finally able to explain where we wanted to go and 25 later we climbed out. I took a huge breath and handed the money to very happy looking cabbie.

I turned to find Kaylee and Kayla staring around them completely dazzled. This place was not one for claustrophobic people; I could already tell that I was going to get mildly irritated. Ignoring the sheer amount of people though, New York was pretty cool looking. The marquees and lights made the place feel important, as though you had to be moving constantly or you weren't important. Which right now we weren't being important as we were receiving glares from the locals.

"Guys I think we should start walking." Nodding heads in agreement I picked a random direction and merged into the flow of people.

"I never dreamed it would be this busy. You always think that other tourists are over exaggerating." Kaylee almost yelled. "I didn't think it would be this loud either."

Our conversation ceased though as we concentrated on not irritating anyone and looking for any interesting stores. It took us a few blocks but we finally reached what looked like the shopping distract. I walked into the first store I saw just so we could take a breather. "I don't know about you, but I would not be able to deal with that every day."

"I know it makes you feel like you're running late for something, and we're not even going anywhere. Where are we?" Kayla looked around as though she detested the place.

I had to agree with her though. There was classical music playing, white shaggy rugs, and mannequins that wore the most hideous clothing. Women actually wore this stuff? It looked like the designers had run out of material and taken the fabric swatches of an old furniture store and pasted them together.

"I think the fabric store threw up on those mannequins." I laughed quietly and looked at the price tag at the first article of clothing within reach.

Not being able to talk I shoved the price tag at Kaylee. "865.00! For a vest?"

Without any further agreement all of us walked out to face the teeming concrete jungle again. Passing other stores that had looked similar to the first one, we followed some teenage girls in front of us into an okay looking store.

"Wow! It's pink." Everything was done in pink and white stripes, except for the ceiling, that was all pink. I glanced at Kayla and she rolled her eyes at me disgusted face.

"It's not that bad." She walked away and started picking through clothes.

I shook my head at Kaylee and whispered, "It looks like the Energizer bunny ate too much Pepto Bismol and couldn't stop throwing up."

Before Kaylee could respond a pink skirted and white vested teen welcomed us. "Hi! Welcome to the Pink Bouquet. If there is anything I could do for you just ask for Trixie. That's me." She had added that in a whisper for some reason. "I will gladly help you. Have you been here before?" We responded to her confused look with a no. "Huh that's really strange. I could have sworn I had seen you two before. All well. Enjoy!"

I watched her walk back to her desk and flip on a T.V. to M.T.V. "I honestly thought it was the Green Bouquet."

"Behave, at least the prices are reasonable."

I doubted that we were going to find any other stores this cheap so we spent a good hour or so to look around. To my surprise they did have other colors beside pink, I just had to ask and they could get it for me from the back. Kayla bought a whole new outfit and Kaylee brought a cute blouse, but I didn't find anything.

Just as we were going to leave and find something place to eat we heard someone yelling our names. Without thinking we turned around and realized that no one would know us here. There were about four girls with homemade shirts all confessing their love for The Brothers Beholder.

I didn't even ask if we should run, I just did and the other two followed. Being the girlfriends of The Brothers Beholder was not having its perks right now. I chanced a look over my shoulder and saw that more girls had joined. They must have just left from where the guys had done an appearance and ran into us. I led Kaylee and Kayla through a maze of turns and circles and finally lost them. We did manage to find Central Park though.

Huffing Kayla noticed, "Well I'm glad to see we found the park. Now let's go jog like everyone else."

We found a bench and got our breath. That was not the way I was planning on seeing New York. "They were either going to attack and beat the crap out of us or beat the crap out of us and demand that we take them to see them. Either way it didn't sound too appealing to me."

"Yeah I'd like to stay intact for a while longer. Oh damn, how did we think that we would be safe here?" Kaylee stood up as another pack of fans realized whom we were.

Before they could get too close I yelled, "Let's get a cab and head back to the hotel."

"No arguments there." Kayla yelled for a cab this time and we all scrambled into the first one that stopped.

This cab trip only took ten minutes, either our previous driver took advantage of us or Central Park was closer to the hotel. "Girls be careful, looks like The Brothers Beholder are in town. You won't believe how mean those girls can get." Kaylee and I exchanged exasperated glances as we looked out the window.

"They can not be serious."

Groaning we slowly climbed out and made a dash for the door. Screams followed us all the way in as the hotel clerk took pity on us and closed the doors behind us. "Tough day girls?"

"You have no idea."

"That is an understatement, I don't think I'll venture out there any time soon." Kaylee blew out.

"Well the Jones's just returned. They were looking for you." The clerk smiled and left.

"Do you think we're safe?" We looked around us and only saw the fans retreating away from the doors.

"Yeah. For now." I turned and was immediately wrapped up in two arms.

"You're back! Today was such a long day without seeing you. The fans were insane."

"James I'm glad to see you too. And we had first hand experience with the fans." I pointed over my shoulder and his eyes bugged out.

"Oh I guess you did. Why didn't you come in the back way?"

I stepped back from his embrace and looked at him stupidly. Why hadn't we thought of that? He laughed and pointed at the fans to his brothers.

"Kane, Nate looks like some of the fans found us. It's pretty amazing isn't it?"

Kane and Nate agreed then went and greeted Kaylee and Kayla. James was trying to look innocent and nonchalant, which never succeeded for him. He obviously wanted to tell me something. "What is it James?"

He acted surprised. "What, oh nothing. There's nothing."

I placed my hands on my hips and waited. "Okay so we all were invited to this ball. I really didn't want to go, because it's a ball and I'm a horrible dancer. But mom said the host is really important so I kind of have to go…"

"James focus." He had a tendency to ramble when he was excited.

"Sorry. Anyway. I still didn't want to go because you wouldn't be able to until she told us that you girls could go. So guess what?"

I couldn't help but smile. "What?"

"We're going to a ball!" James grabbed me around the waist, lifted me, and twirled me in the air. Happy did not describe him right now.

Laughing as he set me down on my feet, "We're in a good mood today."

"Yeah. Even though the fans we're slightly overwhelming and I didn't get to see you 'till now, the appearances went really well. One of the hosts thought our girlfriends were really beautiful, so I mean it kind of sealed the deal right there." I sighed as though he had been waiting all day to say that. "This hotel is so cool with the grand staircase. It reminds me of those old movies."

I got a tingly feeling in my stomach for some reason, when I looked around, James and I were the only ones left from the group. That was weird, why would they leave without saying anything. James was looking at me oddly waiting for a response. So I bit.

"What old movies?"

"You know where the handsome gentleman…" He pointed at himself as I rolled my eyes. "…Meets the beautiful woman at the bottom of the stairs." I hit him on the top of his head when he bowed. "Then he…let me show you." Grabbing my hand he took me to the stairs and placed me above him as he stood on the floor.

With a huge grin on his face he smiled wickedly, slicked his hair back, and talked in his French accent. "My lady, it is such an honor for you to grace me with your presence."

Trying not to laugh I played along. "Why certainly monsieur. It is not every day a woman gets to spend it with you. The most handsome bachelor in all of the city." I curled my hair around my finger and pretended to look seductive at him.

"Madame," he gasped. "you mustn't look at me in such a way. I will lose all control of gentlemanly behavior." He took a step closer and kissed my hand.

"Please forgive monsieur, I just can not help myself. If the temptation is too great for the two of us I must simply leave." I turned around to head up the stairs. I hadn't expected the next thing. James grabbed me by the waist and spun me so my back was against the railing and his chest was pressed against me. He nuzzled my neck and made his French even thicker sending warm flames through me.

"It is a temptation I am willing to cave in for."

In the most shocked tone I could manage at the current moment, which was hard I was almost breathless, I whispered. "You beast."

"I'll show how much of a beast I can be."

The game was obviously over as his firm lips covered mine demanding for entrance. I gasped at the roughness and he took the chance to slide his tongue to explore every inch of mine. He swirled his tongue around mine and led me into his mouth.

Willingly I shyly flicked my tongue against his, before I could leave, he sucked the tip of my tongue, which led him to my lower lip. I ran my hands over his shoulders as he bit my lip and entered again. The more demanding he got the more his hands caressed down my sides and up my back. My nails scratched down his back as he increased the pressure of his body against mine.

James finally released my lips and started a trail of kisses down my jaw line to my neck. I really couldn't breathe and my body felt like it was literally on fire. His hands wandered to the small of my back as he bit my neck. I had to bite my lip from making any noise. His hands slowly moved back up to my face as he finished with a soft kiss.

I gulped as he stared at me with desire filled eyes and my face flushed even more. "I don't think I should have waited so long to kiss you."

**Oo la la. It sends tingles down me spine. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: The Geek Is Released

**Author's Note:** Aahh! The sound of the school bell echos through all your minds. I hope you all are having a great first week back. At least I know where I live all the students are back. Luckily for all my fans, I don' t go back to college until the 29th of Sept. sigh  
Nope but you guys are still doing great. I really don't have much to say this time around.  
ponders That's odd isn't it. All well.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

**K.P.O.V.(kaylee)**

"There you are, I started to think that you got lost." I didn't receive any answer after the door closed. Maybe it wasn't Cassy that walked in. Turning around on the couch I looked towards the door.

Nope it was Cassy, but she had a huge smile on her face and she looked dazed. I don't even think she knew I was here; she was gone in her own little world. My curiosity was peaked now. I walked over and waved my hand in front of her face. Blinking she looked taken aback.

"Oh hi Kaylee." Her smile grew. "No I didn't get lost, well maybe I did? But I don't mean in the sense of getting lost in a place. More like getting lost in someone…" She was rambling so something must have happened.

"Okay spill." I had a feeling I knew but I wanted to hear it from her. She giggled, yes giggled.

"We kissed." She whispered in a tone of amazement.

"I take it was pretty good." I laughed as she nodded her head. I'd have to go see Kane later.

"I am officially intoxicated by his mere presence. Either that or it was a really good dream." She jerked when a knock on the door sounded. Moving she opened it to find Kane, Nate, Kayla, and James standing outside.

Laughing as they all walked in and pulled out ten bucks. "I can't believe you were right." Kane sighed.

"You took bets on when we would kiss?!" Cassy's mouth dropped open until James walked up behind her and hugged her.

"I'm glad Kaylee was right. Kane didn't have us kissing until two weeks from now." He whispered in her ear but I was still close enough to hear. "Imagine how it would have been if we had waited that long." Cassy turned crimson; it must have been an amazing kiss.

"Don't worry Cassy. James didn't tell us anything, well he didn't have too, with the look he had on his face." Nate grinned.

"Not to mention possibly other indications…" James tackled his older brother to the ground.

Kayla was trying to hide her laughter but she finally spilled what it was that made James ready to kill his brother. Cassy covered her face with her hands as I just laughed. James had enjoyed the kiss much more than he had been willing to share with her at the current moment.

Kane finally got James in a headlock so that he couldn't go anywhere when Kayla mentioned something. "I'm sure Cassy would be just as excited." Kayla got hit in the head with a fluffy pillow.

"Don't make me Kayla." Kayla stuck her tongue out at Cassy and the epic pillow fight started.

At the first it was couples against couples but we managed to make it into a boy vs. girl war. I was tackled on my way to get to the closet to get more pillows. Kane wasn't going let me go anywhere.

"I've got a hostage!" He yelled.

"You can have her. She's not that great to our team." Cassy yelled.

"Uh! What the hell you traitor!" Kane laughed as he heaved me over his shoulder and set me on the couch.

With me no longer on their team they got hit quite a few times with pillows by James and Nate, the other girls just started collecting the pillows.

"You can't do that." James hollered.

"You wanna bet?" Then Kayla and Cassy grabbed huge armloads and threw them, effectively covering the guys in white fluffiness. Cassy heaved a huge sigh as they returned the assault. "All right, what do we owe you for Kaylee back?"

The boys huddled and talked amongst themselves. They came back up with huge smiles and evil glints in their eyes. James stepped forward with purpose as Nate told Cassy the dues.

"You must kiss James in front of all of us." She narrowed her eyes on James. And then a smirk on her face appeared.

She walked up to James and planted a kiss on his neck below his ear. He closed his eyes as she walked over to me and grabbed my hand. Kane and Nate were about to argue but she pointed at them. "It's not my fault that you guys don't specify. It's like the number one rule for pirates."

They opened their mouths in defeat. "Fine, you win this time Cassy. But we will get you next time."

She threw a pillow at Nate and threw the others on the bed. Taking that as a hint we all started picking the war zone up. Just as we finished Mrs. Jones knocked on the door and came in.

"Well seeing how everyone is here it makes it so much easier. Everyone to bed, we have a fun day tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" I asked in confusion.

"The ball is tomorrow." James replied for his mom. He gave Cassy a small kiss and walked over to a surprised mom and kissed her on the cheek. "Night ladies."

When James walked out Mrs. Jones walked over and handed me a ten. "I would have never of thought."

"Mrs. Jones, you betted too?!"

"Sorry. But I'm glad he finally did." She continued, as Cassy just stood there flabbergasted. "Come on Kane and Nate out." Kane kissed me as Nate kissed Kayla and they also left.

"Okay girls, we'll be getting up early tomorrow to get ready. I'm going to take you to a spa, then to get your hair done, make-up, and then you won't get to see your dresses until right before we have to get dressed." I think this is the most excited I have seen her.

"You really don't have to do all that for us." Cassy murmured.

"What doesn't it sound like fun?"

"Oh yes of course it does. But…"

"No buts. I never get to be a girl with all sons. So this is going to be just as much fun for me as for you. Plus it's a ball; I want you girls to be the most gorgeous ones there. So off to bed and I'll see you in the morning." She walked out leaving us with nothing to do.

"I guess we should get our beauty sleep." Everyone climbed into bed. We couldn't fall asleep right away because even though we didn't want to admit we were excited.

I must have finally fallen asleep because I almost cursed when I was shaken up. I was able to stop myself when I realized who it was shaking me up. "Good morning Kaylee."

"Yeah Good morning Kaylee." Cassy yelled from the shower.

"I'll give you guys about half an hour to get ready." I nodded as she walked out.

I jumped in the shower real quick and just had enough time to get presentable for the public eye before Mrs. Jones came back to get us.

Our day was packed, like she had it planned down to the last hour. It was fun though. Mud baths, and we all got massages that led to a conversation of places mud should never be. Surprisingly Mrs. Jones led that one. Facials were next which were really refreshing and made our faces glow pink.

"Now that we're all squeaky clean let's go get our hair done." Mrs. Jones led us into a very chic salon. I didn't even glance at the prices knowing that it would be way too rich for my blood.

Cassy and I sat by each other so we could watch the other's hair being done. Mine was fairly simple. They pulled my hair to the right side of my head and pulled it into a messy French bun. It was really neat with all the little wisps coming out of it.

My make-up was interesting but striking. A very sheer pink lip-gloss, dark emerald shimmer eye shadow, and mascara that made my lashes extremely long, and to finish they put an emerald green butterfly above my bun. I felt like mother earth.

Kayla's hair had been done with waves and swept back on one side, which reminded me of an old blonde pinup girl. She had on bright red lipstick and white eye shadow.

Cassy took the longest of course. It took them an hour to straighten just so they could spend another hour to make her curls into the large bouncy one. They had pulled her hair into a French braid with the large curls spilling from the ends of the braids. It was really intricate. With seductive smoky eyes and a dark pink lipstick she was done.

"I assume that you told the stylists what our dresses looked like in order to make us look like this. I look like mother earth, Kayla looks like pinup girl, and Cassy looks like a Goth vampire." Cassy stuck her teeth out and hissed.

"Oh of course. I am so excited to see your faces when you see the dresses. It makes me wish I was going to the ball so I could my son's faces." She said wistfully.

"You're not coming?"  
"No. This is a night when you guys can be out on your own. It's a private ball so one should bother the boys and anyone that might be with them." She paused though. "You'll still have a couple of security just in case."

The closer we got to the mall the more excited Mrs. Jones became. She was almost running when we got to our door. She rushed us in when she saw the boy's doors opening. "Hold on guys." Kane's foot stopped in the hallway. We got safely in before they could see us.

She lined us up and brought three garment bags out to hang on various doors. They were huge garment bags too. She took me by the hand guess I was first.

"Okay I wrote down the descriptions of the dresses because I have no idea how to explain what it looks like. I just know they seemed to fit your personalities. And they're each of the boy's favorite color." She cleared her throat. "Kaylee, yours is dark green with a Taffeta Halter neck with beading and Diamante flowering to the center of the dress, underneath the bust, waist, and at the knees. Right at the knee the dress flairs into ruffles and the zipper is in the back."

She motioned for me to look. I unzipped the bag; if it sounded beautiful it looked beautiful. Wow, this was amazing. Touching the fabric lightly it flowed under my fingertips. I couldn't wait to slide it on.

Pleased with my reaction, she grabbed Kayla next. "Kayla, I couldn't find a long one that seemed to suit you, so you got a shorter one. With wide satin straps edged with sparkling red beads create a square halter neck. Beads in rows decorate the fitted, dropped waist bodice. The tea length skirt is full of flair and layers of satin and tulle. I wanted a little bit of color so I had them put white satin with red edged flowers down the center of the bodice and the skirt is edged in white lace."

"Oh my gosh. It's beautiful. Thank you so much." Kayla grabbed her dress and placed it in front of her and spun.

"Okay Cassy. This one screamed your name so I had to get it. I couldn't find anything in blue so it's a dark purple. Rows of Austrian draped tulle create the dramatic full skirt of this dropped waist ball gown. The bust line is wrapped in softly gathered tulle edged with taffeta bias binding for the perfect detail. Thin taffeta straps and delicate embroidery provide the perfect finishing touch. You will be the girl of his dreams in this extra full, gown with built in petticoat. That is a lot to say."

Cassy pulled out her dress and opened her mouth. "Oh my gosh, it looks just like what they would wear to a masquerade ball. It's so amazing."

"I thought you girls would like it. Now go put them on and the shoes over there. Cassy's are the ones with the closed heel with frilly black, Kaylee's are the strappy black ones with a green buckle, and Kayla yours are the red ones of course."

When we were finished putting all that on we just stared at each other in amazement. I could admit we looked pretty damn hot. Mrs. Jones wasn't done yet though. Mr. Jones walked in with a couple of boxes from Claire's. Jewelry.

"Wow ladies. You all look gorgeous. Here, one of the last touches."

Each of us opened a box to find a necklace with earrings. Cassy got a black velvet choker with a black cross hanging from it and just a couple of dark purple rose earrings. Kayla received a crystal teardrop necklace with matching earrings. Mine was an emerald stone on a silver chain and crystal studs.

"I feel extremely spoiled right now. You didn't have to get us all of this." I replied.

"You can't go to a masquerade ball without looking like false royalty. But you still need the greatest part of the costume." I looked at him quizzically. "The masks."

"Oh yeah. Where are they?" Cassy stood on her tiptoes.

Mrs. Jones dug them out and handed us each one. All of them were the same style just different feathers. Pheasant feathers with gold dusting fitted over my face, Cassy tied her peacock and silver dusted one behind her curls, and Kayla pinned the red and white feathered one to her hair.

"Okay ladies, I'll go make sure the boys don't come out until you're gone. Have fun."

When Mrs. Jones got the all clear she led us down the stairs to a limo. "Have fun girls."

This was unbelievable; we were in fancy dresses heading to a private ball in a limo. "This is so…"

"Fun?"

"Elegant?"

The geek sitting across from me was having her dream come true. She lived off reading about the balls in the books she read wishing she lived back then. Now she didn't have to go back in time, she would experience it first hand.

It only took us about 20 minutes to get there, but I felt smug when the limo was stared at. Tinted windows always caused questions. Who is that? I wonder if we could meet them? Are they famous, beautiful, rich? We weren't any of those, just three extremely lucky girls who were living a dream at the moment.

"It's even at an old mansion. I can't wait to get inside!" Cassy had her face pressed against the glass trying to see. The front lawn was huge and the entrance looked exactly like it should, tall columns and a huge staircase with stone lions at the bottom.

The driver opened our door and we stepped out to low whispers. The couples and groups watching to see who showed were all staring at us. Cassy started fidgeting with her gown. "Is something wrong with our dresses?"

"No, they are just amazed by your beauty." We all grinned hugely at our favorite security guard.

"Hey Rob, I didn't know you were going to be here. Thanks."

"No problem. Now you need to get inside before the brothers get here." He chuckled as we realized he was right and dashed inside.

I led us to the refreshment table and stood slightly in the corner. It would be a great spot to see them before they saw us. Kayla and Cassy kept looking overheads looking for a familiar face. Only the girls were wearing masks tonight, which just made it more difficult for the men to find their girl. I tapped Cassy on the shoulder when I saw them walk in.

Mrs. Jones was right everyone just passed a cursory glance at them and went back to their conversations. I laughed as James stood on his toes looking for us. They were all wearing black pants, white button up shirts, black jackets; James was wearing a black vest, and black ties. They looked way better than words could describe.

"Well let's not be easy targets. Dance with some strangers. They don't know who we are." Cassy winked as a nice looking man asked for her hand.

"My lady, I would be honored to have this dance with you." I smiled, as I knew the geek was coming out.

Pretty soon I had lost track of everyone as I danced with one guy after another. The house was beautiful in it's architecture. High cathedral ceilings with old columns on the side of the room, making little alcoves in the wall. It was just like an old castle. I took the opportunity of not dancing to walk around and look.

Staring at the ceiling I ran into none other than Kane. "Excuse me ma'am."

Ma'am? Oh wait I still had a mask on. "No problem sir. I had my head in the clouds."

Kane stared at me as he recognized my voice. His mouth slowly formed the word wow as he reached out to place his hand on my cheek. "Kaylee, I don't even know what to say. Dad wasn't kidding when he said you looked gorgeous."

I blushed. "Have we found anyone else?"

Kane pointed at Nate and Kayla who were getting drinks and then at Cassy and James. Cassy was laughing as James danced with her playing with the ribbon tails on the back of her dress. I noticed that the other two had their masks off now.

"Oh do I have to take my mask off now too?" He nodded as I reached up to pull it off.

Kane suddenly stood straight and crooked his arm. "It would be my honor to dance with such a stunning woman. Your presence alone will make me look good."

"You already look good Kane."

"Still you by far beat me." I rolled my eyes as we started dancing.

I only danced with Kane for the rest of the night. There was a point where Kane read my mind and led me outside for some air. I opened my mouth in awe; they even had a freaking fountain with benches around it. Walking over I sat and rested my feet, it had been the longest amount of time I had worn heels.

The rose bushes sent out a nice fragrance as Kane stood there looking at me. He brushed a loose hair behind my ear and smiled. "You're so beautiful." His hand slid across my skin leaving traces of fire behind it.

Before my head got too foggy, "I think those roses are getting to you." He chuckled as he sat down beside me. His fingers traced my necklace down to the stone; he laid his hand there as he cradled it.

"No. I think you're getting to me." Smiling against my ear, his lips drew another trail along my neck down to where the stone lay against my breasts. I hissed in surprise when he kissed where the top of my breasts were peeking out.

"Kane?" I was going to lose it if he kept doing what he was doing. Actually maybe I did want to lose it. In the garden with spray from the fountain hitting us and the smell of the roses. No I couldn't. Unfortunately he answered my question with a deep kiss that left us both breathless. "Kane we can't do this here."

He sighed and pulled back just to stand suddenly and take my hand. "You're right. We can't do this here." Confused by his rapid pace I just followed as he led me around the house and jumped into a limo. I hoped this was his. He told the driver to take us back to the hotel and then called his brothers to tell them that we had left early because I wasn't feeling well.

"Kane that is so lying."

Grinning he pulled me into his lap and kissed me again. Oh I was so going to hell tonight. I don't know though the fire that Kane is leaving behind on me right now; hell might not be so warm as what they say.

**ooh I wonder what happens next. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: Shiny Wrappers

**Author's Note: **This chapter is rated M for obvious reasons once you start reading. It is lemon between Kaylee and Kane. So I request if you can't be mature when you read it refrain from reading it. That's all. looks around supiciously Anyway. I hope everyone enjoys and if need be to take a cold shower afterwards. At least I hope it's that good.

* * *

I was surprised when the limo stopped outside the hotel and I was still fully dressed. Kane had been giving me searing kisses all the way there; I was still light-headed from the last one. Grabbing my hand he pulled me out and ran with me up to his room. Since when he had been in such a rush to do this?

Once inside, he closed the door and turned to me. He took a deep breath as he stood there staring at me. Now was my chance to make sure that he was going to do the right thing. I couldn't let him get as determined as he was earlier before I could ask him.

"Kane…" He started walking to me closing the distance. The look he gave me had rendered me speechless for the moment. I closed my eyes to steel myself to say what I needed to. "Kane, are you sure about this?" He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I have never been more sure."

I kept my eyes closed; if I looked at him I would lose all focus. "I mean, are you ready to break your vow of purity for this." His hands caressed my shoulders.

"What do you mean for this? You make it sound horrible."

"Well wouldn't you want to wait until you know that you're with that special someone? I mean I didn't dress like this to purposely corrupt you." Kane sighed deeply. Goosebumps erupted along my arms as his breath whispered across my skin.

"Kaylee, look at me."

Taking the deepest breath I could I looked into his brown eyes. What I saw surprised me. There was such tenderness and love, not to mention a lot of desire looking back at me.

"Kaylee, I know that I am with that special someone. No one could ever take your place. I didn't realize how much I was missing in my life until you came along. So yes I am a hundred percent sure about this."

That was the sappiest speech I had ever heard but my whole body felt light as he spoke those words. I would never have thought it possible for this to happen. I responded to his kiss eagerly and passionately. Warm hands slid down my sides as he deepened the kiss to unzip the back of my dress.

It felt odd to have two sensations happening all at once, the fire Kane was slowly building up and the air-conditioned air hitting all the exposed parts caused an ache to be closer to him. Chuckling as he felt me draw near he whispered huskily. "Now it's my turn to see you naked."

Pushing me back slightly he watched as my dress pooled at my feet. I had never felt more exposed than right now. It was hard not to lift my arms to cover myself but the grin on his face kept me standing. I heard a soft moan and then realized it was Kane, "God Kaylee you are so beautiful. But you're not finished yet."

I braced my hands on his chest as he unpinned my hair. The curls fell around my face and shoulders instantly making me feel different, he liked what he saw so I felt confident and sexy. I grinned back at him as he leaned in for another kiss. This time it was me who bit his lip and let my hands wander.

I pulled away so I could unbutton his jacket and shirt; he shrugged out of them showing his impatience. Finally I could do what I had been longing to, my hands ran over his chest, strong shoulders, and grazed his abs. My fingers traced the light path of hair that led to his pelvis and gently brushed across his front. His eyes were hooded as he hissed my name.

"Kaylee…"

"Sorry." I knelt down to shimmy off his pants and boxers. Standing back I couldn't help but to admire him. Who would have thought he looked better now than when he had just walking out of the shower? Probably because I got to enjoy what I was looking at now, he obviously was too. His erection stood hard against his stomach; licking my lip I stood there shocked, could they really get that big?

Would he even fit inside of me once we got that far? I knew it was going to hurt, but faced with the actually evidence how didn't it hurt more than just a little? I was pulled out of my thoughts with him groaning. "Kaylee how is it you're just looking at me and still torturing me?"

I blushed. Very inconsiderate of me, he hadn't stared this long. Walking up I watched as his gaze burned over me. Now that we were both naked our earlier conversation seemed much more relevant. "Are you sure?"

He wrapped his hands around my arms. "Gods yes. Are you?"

How could I not be? But even as I answered that question there was a little bit of doubt left over. "Yes. I mean, I know it might hurt, but I'm ready."

"I'll take it slow and stop whenever you want me too." Looking in his eyes I felt bad for even bringing it up. How could I say no to him when it was obvious how much he was willing to do for me?

Shaking my head with determination, I jumped up on the bed. He pulled something from his pants on the floor and handed it to me. Why did they put condoms in such shiny wrappers? Was it to tempt girls like me to grab it and put it on because of how sparkly the wrappers were? Whoa totally off track there. He nodded as I tore the wrapper.

My hands shook as I carefully slid it on. His erection jerked in response to my touch. It felt different than what I thought it would feel like, it was warm and smooth as I ran my hand over it. "Kaylee, if you don't stop I'm going to lose it."

"Oh sorry, I got distracted." His eyes glazed over with lust.

"Hmm, let's see if I can get you any more distracted." He gently pushed me onto my back as he climbed above me. Fire ran everywhere he kissed; neck, shoulders, stomach, thighs, and my back arched when he took one of my nipples into his mouth.

Vibrations of his laughter ran through me as I moaned. He gently flicked it with his tongue and finished with a nip. "Seems you were distracted with that."

"Something like that."

He brought himself to eye level with me fully causing me to lose my breath as his erection brushed against my entrance. My hips lifted involuntarily begging for its caress again. It did something to him too as he closed his eyes for a brief second. Giving me the gentlest kiss he asked if I was ready.

I shook my head. Pressing his forehead to mine he gently entered me. I bit my lip as he broke through my barrier and buried himself to the hilt. It hadn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would. "Kaylee…"

"I'm okay."

Kissing my neck he slowly started thrusting into me in a smooth pattern. He was shaking from all the control it took to keep his promise. The more he kept thrusting the more the pain was being replaced with pleasure. I could feel it slowly building but my mind was screaming that it wasn't building fast enough.

"Kane…go faster." I whispered.

He hesitated for a second and then picked up his pace. I moaned as my hips arched to meet him with each stroke, dragging him in deeper. Wrapping my legs around his waist he moaned, "God you are going to kill me."

I wasn't trying to but I felt as though I had to keep him this way for a while longer. The pleasure in the pit of my stomach was making me more and more commanding. I had to keep this pace going, push him faster if I could. I raked my nails down his back, which resulted in getting me what I want.

Growling he managed to capture both my wrists with one hand, forcing them above my head, and lifted one of my legs up farther. I swear he reached my womb with each thrust now. "I will make you mine." Sweet and innocent Kane was now replaced with aggressive sexy Kane.

I had no complaints. Just to prove his statement he bit my shoulder as he pushed me over the edge. I couldn't breathe as he kept going even through my orgasm. "Oh my god, Kane. Please…"

"No. Not yet Kaylee." I arched my back again as he built up the pleasure again. I felt his arms tighten around me as he came close. His lips crashed onto mine as he came, his quick thrusts causing me to moan into his mouth as he made me come again.

Kane slowly pulled out but continued to give me gentle kisses wherever he could reach. As he lay down he pulled me beside me and laid his head on my shoulder. Damp curls covered my breasts as his fingers drew patterns along my stomach. Suddenly he stopped and laid his palm flat and sat up on his elbow to look down at me.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt did I?" Worry filled his eyes and I laughed. Sweet and innocent…scratch that, not so innocent Kane returned.

"Yes I'm fine. I'll probably be sore in the morning." His face became anxious. "No, all girls are sore after their first time. Plus it won't be a bad sore, it will be a very good sore."

"Are you sure it was all right?" His hand resumed patterns again so he wouldn't have to look at me.

"Kane, I thought the moaning and the inability to speak would have proven that." I grinned wickedly at me before dipped his tongue into my mouth.

"I know I enjoyed you immensely." He kissed me again. "You taste wonderful." His hand brushed across my left breast. "And you felt wonderful."

I sighed. "Oh the words of a corrupt man now." He laughed as he grabbed me into an embrace and covered us up.

"Well in the future, be sure to hear more words of praise." I laughed and kissed his hand. Snuggling closer we let the exhaustion finally take us into sleep. I could really get used to this.


	23. Chapter 23: Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:** Okay! This is the lemon chapter between Joe and Cassy so if you want to you, you can skip it. You might not be as intrested in reading this one as I was writing it! Sorry my dreams kind of went haywire here.  
Anywho, thank you still to my devoted readers. Hey special shoutout to Rose because of your job. BE CAREFUL. Your new job sounds dangerous. If I have to I will send the ninja penguins on their ninja unicorns to unite with the worms to come save you...0.o. Sorry I'm hyper, that is what happens when you eat Moose Tracks this late at night. d  
Anyway Enjoy!!

* * *

**J.P.O.V.**

She laughed and swatted at my hands as I played with the bow on the back of her dress. I just smiled and continued my assault. It was hard not to grin; I was dancing with one of the most beautiful girls here tonight, in my brother's opinion. In my opinion I was dancing with the most beautiful girl. She stopped dancing and tried to glare at me.

"James stop playing with it or I am going to be one naked girl."

The grin grew. "I wouldn't complain."

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands around my neck again. "Yeah but I really don't want anyone else staring at me."

"Yeah that probably would be good as I would have to beat up any other guy who looked at you." She sighed and laid her head on my chest as the music slowed down.

My chest moved under her as I sighed too. This is where she belonged, her hands around my neck and her head on my chest. It couldn't get better. That thought changed when she impulsively kissed the center of my chest. Maybe it could get better.

"James?"

"Hmmm?"

Cassy looked up at me her eyes looked troubled a brief second before she hid them. I ran my hands up and down her back to encourage her. Curls shaking with her head, "Never mind."

Huh I wonder what that was all about? I hoped she was having fun. Guess the best way to find out was to ask. "Cassy?"

I stopped dancing momentarily from the way she looked at me. Dark eyelashes surrounded deep blue eyes that were looking at me as though she couldn't wait for me to ask. "What?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Hands moved through my hair and rested on my cheeks.

Her voice dropped an octave as she answered me. "Well let's see. I'm at a ball that I have always dreamed of going too with my knight to boot." She drew my face closer. My body was thrumming with pent up energy that was gradually coming to the surface. I think she knew I was close to losing my mind or else she wouldn't have done this. Whispering against my lips, I groaned inwardly as her breath mingled with mine. "But James do you know what would make me enjoy myself even more?"

She stepped away as I tried to bring her up against my chest. "What?"

"If you twirled me!" My mouth opened as she laughed and stood straight. "Please!"

I shook my head at her randomness. Here I thought I was random but she was evil too. The way she was taunting me it basically made me want to steal her away and become very un-pure. I might as well be with the thoughts I've had of her almost every time I seen her. My phone rang pulling me out of that line of thinking.

It was Kane. "Yo, what's up?"

Cassy looked at me puzzled as I listened to Kane telling me that he had left early with Kaylee because she hadn't felt good. Cassy heard that part and shrugged her shoulders as if it was too bad but then she stopped. A smirk came to her face as I hung up with Kane.

"What are you thinking about?" I grabbed her hand and twirled her.

"Oh nothing. Kaylee will feel better later tonight probably." She twirled me then, but I tripped and landed in her arms. "Uf. Are you all right James?"

I looked up from her shoulder, "Never better." She shoved me off. "That hurts my ego."

"Whatever James, it would take a lot more than that to hurt your ego. I'm going to go get a drink you want one?" She walked off before I could answer her.

Taking a deep breath I focused on something else. I couldn't stand watching her walk away like that, her hips swaying slightly to the music, her hand fluffing her hair in the back, and if she looked over her shoulder to smile at me again. I was going to have to wear baggier pants in the future.

No matter where I looked my gaze kept finding her. I've never known anything like this before, I felt needful when she was away. Even though I could see her I felt like she was miles away. When she was close enough to kiss, my body thrummed with excitement. Her eyes found me this time. Looking over her glass she slowly smiled, no guy could resist that look.

Once she saw me coming she ran into the crowd so I couldn't see her. She was playing the game I had played with her when we first met. Except this time no one would interrupt, I would make sure of that.

She was making it so I would catch glimpses every now and then. She wanted me to catch her sooner or later. At one point she took me completely off guard, sneaking up she managed to hug me from behind and kiss me underneath my ear and take off running again. Growling I followed this time. Time to take my revenge.

The hallway was empty but there was at least one room that wasn't. A flash of purple flew behind the door an instant before I walked in. It was a huge piano room, and Cassy was struck dumb. Jumping she whirled around when I placed my hands on her hips. "Oh, it's you."

"It is I." My voice rumbled to show her how frustrated I was. She smiled shyly and opened her mouth to speak. But I couldn't wait any longer.

Her lips were soft and sweet as I flicked my tongue over them to ask for entrance. Instead she denied me and pulled back to grin, but I pulled her even closer. My hands ran down her back to cup her bottom as I kissed her again. This time I took her involuntary gasp as my opportunity and let my tongue slide against her in a swirling pattern. I pulled away to bite her lip just to go back. I wanted to show her what I wanted.

I pulled her around until her back came against the wall. When her lips were puffed from kissing I moved down her jaw line, to her neck, and then her shoulders. Her breath caught when I removed her shoulder strap with my teeth. I wondered what reaction I would get if I bit her elsewhere.

I never thought my name would sound so good coming out of her mouth like that.

"James…"

My lips never removed from her throat when I answered her. "Hmmm?" Deciding I liked her better breathless I went to her other shoulder strap.

"James this is so not fair."

"It's perfectly fair." My hand slipped behind her and undid the bow causing her dress to fall to the floor between us. "Now that's not fair."

Her eyes were wide with shock as she tried to cover herself. I grabbed her arms and forced them above her head so I could see all of her. I placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "Cassy I'm not going to hurt you. Do you trust me?"

Her body shivered with the cold air and my breath hitting her naked flesh. I felt her gulp against my lips steeling her for this. "Yes I trust you James but you need to be naked too."

I stepped away to do as she asked; if she was ready for this I was too. Her hands stopped me though as they went over my shoulders to remove the vest. They were shaking slightly as she unbuttoned my shirt and undid my pants. The softness of her palms against my skin completely sent me into spasms. And I completely lost it as I found out that she wasn't all that shy.

"Cassy what are you doing?" I moaned out painfully. My erection jerked in response to her hand stroking my shaft slowly.

"Sorry, I just wondered…" Before I could stop her she was on her knees in front of me.

"Cassy…" My legs almost buckled when her lips closed around me. Her tongue did circles around my tip as her hand rested on the small of my back. My body wanted to thrust into that warmth but I bit my lip to resist it. I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled her up against the wall, wrapped her leg around my waist, forced her arms above her, but she stopped me before I could enter her.

"James protection please." Growling I bit her neck until she was fluid under me and walked away to dig it out of my wallet. Once it was on I released my frustration through a thoroughly disincarnating kiss and placed her in the position I had her earlier. She was going to say something but I was lost in the moment now.

Leaning my forehead against hers I entered her hard and deep. She gasped and bit her lip hard enough to turn it white. Oh shit, I forgot about it hurting her, I had lost myself in how good it felt to be inside her. "Cassy I'm so sorry." I began to pull out.

"No, you're okay. Just give me a minute." I glanced at her nervously but she closed her eyes and took a few breaths. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how big…or small I was?" Only she would ask that as I question.

"Are you sure?" She nodded so I forced myself to concentrate to take it slow.

It was agony sheer agony. She felt so good, my body was telling me to just to take her with no regrets. I groaned out loud and laid my head against her neck as I took her as slow and deeply as possible. My body hated me.

A few minutes later I had to really force myself to focus. Her hips arched into me taking me deeper than I had been before. "Cassy you're going to kill me here." She laughed huskily and arched into me again.

I didn't need any more permission. I lifted her leg higher up on my waist and thrusted into her hard and deep like earlier. The response was more to my liking though, she moaned and thrust against me. I pushed her closer to the wall so she couldn't torture me like that anymore; she was going to be at my mercy now.

"James…" She tried to get her arms down but I growled at her.

"No."

Oh god, her body clenched around me, causing the most unbelievable friction. I couldn't get enough of her, the feel of her skin, her smell, and her slick warm wetness. Wow never thought I would say that. But it was true, I licked her neck before I took her skin between my teeth. Her body quivered as she neared the brink.

Cassy squeezed me closer to her as her body tensed around me. I released my hold of her neck to her lips as I felt my own body spasm from coming close to my brink. She gasped into my mouth as she came. I closed my eyes from the sheer pleasure of her orgasm being sent through me. It didn't take long for me to follow.

Her leg slipped from my waist as we stood chest to chest. Both of us were panting and sweating hard trying to regain feeling. Our breaths mixed together as we both calmed, Cassy leaned over and gently kissed me. My eyes opened to find hers staring intently at me.

"Can I just say wow?" She whispered.

"If I can say the same of you." We both laughed quietly. She looked so beautiful right now. Full lips, a nice flush to her cheeks, glazed eyes, and messy hair. "You look beautiful."

"James you got to corrupt me. There's no need to smooth talk me now."

"How could you think that?!" I spoke anxiously. She placed a finger on my lips. I bit the tip.

"You know I was kidding." My tongue dragged the tip of her finger into my mouth when I heard her squeak. "James! Your vow! Oh god what are you going to do? I just made you break your vow of purity!"

"Cassy"

"And right after your parents had talked to us about that. Oh god!"

"Cassy!"

"I'm so sorry James! And we did it just a little way from the ball. I totally destroyed you! What if someone saw us?"

She was on a full out panic now. Seeing how she wasn't listening to me say her name I did the only other thing I could think of. Kissing her seemed to calm her down long enough so that she stopped talking.

"Cassy, first of all everything is all right. You did not make me break my vow; I'm the one who started this whole thing. Second of all, we did it against the door so unless someone was already in here we would have fallen down first." She was blushing profusely now. "And Cassy the only way you destroyed me was by being the first woman I let myself completely trust like this among other things."

She sighed. "I know it's kind of late to ask, but are you sure you don't regret breaking your vow?"

I helped her get dressed and kissed the back of her neck. "Positive." Once we were both dressed and somewhat presentable we walked back to the ball. Her grip was deathly as we entered the hall again. "Cassy unless you tell someone they're not going to now what just happened. I didn't leave any marks when I bit you." I grinned wickedly. She slapped me.

Nate and Kayla were still dancing, be it a little more closely than last time. But I had no right to contradict him after what I had just done to Cassy. Nope I didn't regret it all. I went over her speech when she was paNateed, why would she think I regretted it?

"Hey wait a minute." She looked at me worried. "What do you mean you talked to my parents about this?"


	24. Chapter 24: Chocolate de la Kane

**Author's Note:** Okay I vote for a petition against Michigan weather. It's ridiculous how freaking cold it is right now. But it doesn't help that I'm eating ice cream too...but it's soooo good. pouts  
This chapter is some more lemony goodness and Kayla I apoligize but I refuse to corrupt you in this story. Ummm Kaylee this will be your favorite chapter. le wink.  
Pssst to my fans the characters are actual people. stares in shock Kaylee is my friend and Kayla is her cousin and Cassy is yours truly. bows No we have never met the Jonas Brothers and I highly doubt that we would ever get this close to them. And yes we do act like this. Sarcasm and everything.  
But I send huge hugs and thankies to all my fans on both sites. I am so glad you are enjoying the story. So now go and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**N.P.O.V.**

"Hey Nate, Kayla, we got to go. We're like the last ones here." Cassy looked over her shoulder at us. She started giggling when James whispered something in her ear. I arched a brow at my brother who blatantly avoided my gaze.

"All right." Kayla's hand fitted perfectly in mine as we walked out into the night. Or was it early morning? I had been having such a great time I kind of lost track of what time it was and actually where we were. It wasn't hard considering whom I was with and how amazing she looked.

A smile appeared on her face when she noticed me looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing." She gave me an odd look before we climbed into the sleek limo that would take us back to the hotel. James and Cassy had taken their own tonight was specifically for couples.

How could no one stare at her? She was completely lost in her own world as she stared at all of New York's city lights. Her skin lighting up with each color we passed, illuminating just how perfect she was.

Leaning over I brushed back some hair that had fallen out from dancing. She nuzzled her cheek against my palm as she smiled lazily at me. That smile sent my heart flipping and my stomach racing. Wait that was supposed to be the other way around. My thoughts become even more jumbled when she kissed my palm. I interlaced our fingers and pulled her closer.

Leaning against the door and the seat, it made it possible for her to lie against my chest. This was the most relaxed I had been in a while, so naturally my eyelids drooped. Soft lips brushed against my neck causing me tighten my arms around her. What was she doing to me?

"Nate?" Her whisper sounded like she was begging for a reaction. I couldn't tell her that she was, because I didn't think I talk at the moment. I looked down my chin right into her eyes staring back at me. All love and adoration, I now knew what she was waiting for.

I slid her closer and whispered against her lips, "I love you." We both smiled as we realized what I said was true. I kissed the edge of her mouth, her nose, chin, cheeks, and forehead, never her mouth. She kept reaching for my lips but I would pull away and grin. Laughing when the limo stopped in front of the hotel.

Ignoring her pout I led her out and into the lobby. I waved at James and Cassy who had waited for us to get in. "Good night guys."

"Good night Nate and Kayla." I received a glare from James that told me to behave. Duh, like I was going to rape her in the hallway. I might love her so much I could feel her in every part of my body, but I was only sixteen. I wasn't about to step off that cliff yet and Kayla wasn't either.

Once we got in front of her door I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek and stepped away. She sighed in frustration but knocked on her door anyway. I knew she was upset that I hadn't properly kissed her yet, but the night wasn't over yet. Grabbing her wrist I pulled her back and pressed my lips against hers.

All the tension leaked out as she leaned into the kiss. She sucked my lip sending chills through me. I bit her upper lip and let instinct take over. My hands rested on her hips as I slid my tongue against hers. She tasted like fruit punch, the sweet taste making me want more. This was the best type of sugar I could have. They should really make this into a medicine. I pulled away to smile, her hands wrapped in my hair brought me back again.

Lightly I brought my hands up to her cheeks as I deepened the kiss wishing for more of that sweetness. She sighed as though she knew that I was under her spell. Releasing her face I grabbed her hand and pulled her across the hallway to my room instead.

I didn't have any other intentions besides just kissing her like this for the rest of the night. This would be enough for now. I lay down on the couch so she could lie beside me. We were so far into our relationship we didn't even have to communicate to each other that we were both fine with this. I wrapped my arms around her as she rested her head on my forearm.

Occasionally kissing her cheek and neck I would listen as she sighed. Slowly her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. I stared down at her for a few minutes relishing in the happy feeling I was experience. She was mine. Kissing her on the cheek I laid my head on top of hers falling asleep with our hands laced.

**K.P.O.V.(kane)**

I carefully slid out of bed to answer the door that should be room service. James hadn't come in last night, so I assumed he was crashing with Cassy next door. If he felt anything like I did he wasn't about to leave anytime soon.

The waiter smiled at me as I mumbled a thank you under my breath. He pushed the cart in and left just as quietly. My stomach rumbled as I looked over what I had ordered. It looked delicious, fresh strawberries; whip cream, chocolate, syrup, and pancakes. I didn't really like fruit but I knew Kaylee did, and I was willing to try it if she was. Especially if I could convince to eat them the way I had planned.

I jumped causing the towel around my waist to drop when Kaylee spoke to me. "Good morning. Mmm, Kane did I ever tell you how great of an ass you had?" I looked over my shoulder and my body reacted immediately. She was looking at me as though I was what she wanted for breakfast.

"Hungry?" I slowly twisted myself around to tease her. She licked her lips unconsciously.

"Maybe, but it's not for food." I laughed, as she looked me up and down. She made sure she was covered before she got up to walk over. "That was pointless, no sense to cover up in front of you now." She was right in front of me when she dropped the sheet. "Ooo strawberries."

I drank in every curve as she picked up a couple of strawberries. She bit into one, juice running down her lips. Groaning I leaned down and licked it off. Yeah I defiantly liked strawberries now.

"I think someone else is hungry too." She pressed a bright red tip to my lips, smirking, when I licked the tip and then took it into my mouth.

"I don't think most of this food is going into our stomachs." She laughed and eyed the chocolate. I really didn't want to know what she was thinking. Wait maybe I did, I thought when she eyed me again.

I grabbed the bottle before she could though and squeezed a little onto my palm. "Kane?" Ignoring her question I sat on my knees and rubbed the chocolate on her breast. She shivered. The chocolate was kind of cold; well I guess I was going to have to fix that. I slowly licked the sauce off doing circles around her nipple. Her hand tangled in my hair as I flicked the rosy peak between my teeth before I sucked it into my mouth.

"Oh that was so not cool." I chuckled as I rose up from the floor.

"It sounded like you enjoyed it." She tried to glare but burst into a smile instead. She reached for the bottle and squeezed some onto her own hand.

"Now it's my turn." Figuring she was going to stay at my chest, I jerked when her hands wrapped around my stiffness. "That is cold chocolate isn't it?" Her hands glided up and down my shaft as I threw my head back.

"Kaylee no…_oh god…_" I lost all thought as her lips wrapped around my head. My erection ached for her to continue, resisting the urge to thrust into her warm mouth; I laid my hands on top of her head.

My knees almost collapsed as she scraped her teeth lightly, tightening the skin to an unaccountable pleasure. Hands wrapping into her hair, I was slowly all off my control.

"_Kaylee_!" I groaned. She had just wrapped her hand around my base and was slowly twisting it in the opposite direction as her tongue was going. I lost it and accidentally thrusted into her mouth. She must have been prepared though because she didn't pull away.

She kissed my hip as she slowly slid back up my body. "Chocolate de la Kane is very good." She licked her lips seductively before I kissed her passionately.

"Kaylee tastes better though."

Needless to say we spent the rest of the morning using the rest of our breakfast minus the pancakes. We couldn't let all that food go to waste, when we ran out of chocolate, we used whip cream.

Kaylee licked the last bit of whip cream off of my chest when someone knocked on the door. We both froze, finally I got it together and slid her off and covered her up. She hid under the sheet pretending to sleep as I wrapped the towel around my waist again.

It was the waiter returning for the tray. He quietly took it away as I tipped him he grinned. "Sir, you might want to clean that off soon before it dries. It doesn't taste nearly as good then." My eyes grew wide as he walked away and I closed the door.

Kaylee laughed out loud and bent down to lick the last bit of whip cream off my hip. "Oops, missed some."


	25. Chapter 25: Bitter Recognition

**Author's Note:** Hey beloved fans sorry these last two chapter were so short. But they were kind of filler chapters and they fitted into the story this way. But I hope you enjoy them anyway. Love you all!  
Enjoy!!

* * *

**K.P.O.V. (kaylee)**

Luckily no one barged into Kane's room until after I had showered and dressed. Not that I was worried about it, I figured that James would be over at our room spending it with Cassy. It was evident he had when he walked in.

"James you have a hickey at the bottom of your neck." I snickered as his hand flashed up to cover it. He flushed bright red and looked around anxiously. "Don't worry I'm leaving and Kane is in the shower."

Sighing he nodded and thanked me. I walked out into the hallway to see Kayla emerge from Nate's room. My arms crossed against my chest and glared at her. The shock was still on even after Nate kissed her and told her he would see her later. "Kayla?"

"Oh we didn't even do anything. And you can't lecture me when you spent the whole night with Kane." She had a point. Shrugging I followed her into my room to see Cassy brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Oh hey guys, Kaylee how are you feeling?"

Why would she ask me that? "Fine why?" Her grin told me she had an idea of what happened.

"Oh nothing. Just Kane called James last night to say that he took you home early because you weren't feeling well." Now it was my turn to blush I had forgotten that we had left early. She winked. "I'm glad to see you're feeling fine."

Kayla looked between us slowly putting the pieces together. "No you two didn't!"

"Did what?" Cassy was playing innocent.

"You know…it!" I glanced acting confused towards Cassy. She rolled her eyes for the benefit of Kayla and sighed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kayla turned to glare at me and I started laughing when Cassy winked at me. So she had done it too. Well I'm glad I wasn't the only one corrupted.

"Kaylee you do too. I can't believe you had sex with them." I covered her mouth so the whole hotel couldn't hear.

"Kayla, first of all do not be screaming that at the top of your lungs. Second of all it is none of your business what we did."

"And thirdly if we ever do I could completely believe that we had sex with them." Cassy replied. Laughing out loud, Kayla huffed in frustration.

"I didn't do it with Nate. That's not fair."

I looked down at her. "It is completely fair. You two are only sixteen; you can wait a couple of more years. Plus just because he didn't have sex with you doesn't mean he doesn't want to." She just stared at me like I was insane. "Just trust me."

The phone rang breaking up the conversation, Cassy went to answer it, for some reason the phone reminded me of school and my happiness started slipping away. Cassy and I would have to go back in… "Kayla what day is it?" September 22nd, we would have to go back in week or so. That shocked me to reality.

Kayla frowned at me coming to the same conclusion as I did. She had to leave in the middle of this week to go back. My aunt had allowed her to stay a couple of weeks past school starting, but she couldn't miss more than a month.

Cassy shrieked suddenly and apologized quickly to the phone. Thanking the person on the other line she hung and absolutely beamed at us. "I got a full ride scholarship to Ferris!! Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

I was glad she was happy but I had to bring her back to reality as we had just done. "Cassy what about James?"

She stopped in mid-bounce and crumpled on the bed. We were all silent letting the best time of our lives slip into oblivion. This had been an absolute dream being with Kane, Nate, and James. I had never felt more complete when I was with Kane and I couldn't bear the thought that I would have to let the love of my life go. Yes, he was the love of my life, if I left him behind, I would never be able to find someone else that completed me.

"What am I going to do?" Cassy moaned shell-shocked. It was going to be even harder for her. She had just gotten into the college she had dreamed of attending after trying for years to get in. Ferris meant that her path would lead her to success past her imagination. I knew that she was absolutely in love with James too though.

"I'm going to go talk to Nate and get it over with." I watched as she changed, set her shoulders back, and walked out.

"I can't face him right now. I have no idea what I'm going to do." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"It'll be all right. James will understand whatever you choose." He had too the boy was lost without her. But for that reason alone it could mean the complete opposite.

"Kaylee you don't necessarily have to leave Kane. I mean you don't really like Baker, you could just stay with him." She was trying to help me figure it out to give her more time.

"True. The only problem is will he want me to stay with him." She nodded in recognition of that little problem.

"There's no doubt that he will."

James and Kane walked in from the bathroom. Their smiles left when they saw our frowns. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Trying to pick our moods up Cassy jumped up from the bed smiling. "I got a full ride scholarship to Ferris." The smile didn't reach her eyes.

"That's great!" The brothers yelled. I looked over at her and she was disagreeing.

"Hey Nate just reminded us that Kayla had to leave this week, as in tomorrow for school." Tomorrow, so soon? "So we figured we would all hang out today."

Cassy and I seriously tried to be cheerful, but it was proving to take its toll. The whole group was more subdued than usual and we only put in half the effort to find things to do. The guys seemed to pay attention to us more though as if they were afraid we were going to run and they would never see us again. Whenever Kane would glance at me like that, another cold feeling went to the pit of my stomach.

When we stopped at a restaurant to eat dinner, Kayla and Nate went off on their own to spend time together. Settling at the table it didn't take long for Kane and James to confront us with what was wrong.

"You girls act like you're going to die." Kane stared at me. He didn't know how close to the truth he was. Cassy managed to find her voice first.

"We don't want to leave so soon."

"You don't have to go back with Kayla do you?" We shook our heads at James's question.

"No but a few days after her. We got to buy books for school and start school at the end of the month. Or at least I do, Cassy is starting late but they waived that."

James clenched his teeth as Kane sighed. I guess the reality had finally set in on them too. Why they were so upset it didn't make sense, I mean they would get to go back to the life they led every day. Just minus a couple of girls. They might miss us for a while but they would get over it soon in the demands of being The Brothers Beholder.

"That sucks. We didn't really pay attention to the date." I laughed slightly when they both pulled the same motion. Right hand running through the hair, smiling they sighed. "Well let's try to make the most of it."

The rest of the night passed pretty quickly. I guess it would if all the people in the group were trying to be happy. The movie we had went to see ended up being some action love fest. Figuring it would be one of those serious ass kicking we were proved wrong when the ending was sappy. The hero fell in love with damsel and they both died holding on to each other. That was the worst movie ever.

As we walked out of the cinema, Kane and James in hats and sunglasses, Cassy sighed deeply and stopped. James stopped his conversation with Kane and glanced over at her. He sighed in return. "James I can't stand this anymore. We need to talk."

"Kane we might as well talk too." Nodding he grabbed my hand and led us back towards the hotel.

"It'll be okay Kaylee." Kane whispered reassuringly to me every now and then as I listened to James and Cassy murmuring behind us. Hopefully it will be all right for them too. Cassy hadn't even brought up Ferris since this morning so I wonder what she had decided. A feeling of foreboding went through making me think that I knew and hoped like hell that James would accept it.

I wasn't too worried about Kane accepting it or not. I knew that he would stay calm and hide anything he felt. Hopefully he didn't hide everything, I would like to see some sort of emotion to come out. Maybe an undying gratitude or love or even hate. Just to know that he would feel something when I left.

It would be hard to leave not knowing that he hadn't felt anything. What would I do with that void when I came to the edge?


	26. Chapter 26: Black Widow Type

**Author's Notes:** Hey beloved beautiful fans of mine, I was on a roll tongiht so I pumped out three chapters. Yes _three_ chapters! I couldn't believe it myslef. I hope all of you are still enjoying it but I must admit the story is coming to a close very shortly. tears  
But until then...  
Enjoy!!

* * *

I took courage from the tight grip Kane had on my hand. Maybe we could make it through this conversation with little pain being dealt. Honestly I had no idea where to start or even if I would be able to talk to him about it.

Which just made me realize how far gone I had fallen into him. My heart beat painfully against my chest when he smiled over his shoulder at me. God I was going to miss that, how would I deal with this? After Justin, he had taught me that I did deserve better and that I was beautiful. Kane was my anchor, my savior, and what made this worse was that he was my everything.

I mean I was anxious when he was on stage at a concert. Relished in the fact that he came straight to me afterwards and made me believe that he had missed me just as much as I had. He led me into his room and we sat on the bed together.

We were quiet for a few minutes, both trying to figure out how we were going to start. Should I tell him how I much he meant to me or should I just tell him that I loved him and leave it at that? But as I sat there I started to worry more about what he would say, did he love me as much as I hoped or would he be able to move on next week?

The bed moved as he laid back and sighed. "Kaylee, I don't know what to say to you. There's so much but I don't know if I should say any of it." The look I gave him set him back into talking. "I'm just worried that if I say too much if it would make it harder when you leave or if it will make it better?"

I brought my knees up under my chin and stared at his troubled face. "I know exactly how you feel."

"I guess it depends on your answer, are you serious about going back to school?" His eyes looked back at me with such intensity I felt I had to tell the truth. Even though I had planned on just saying yes.

"I don't see any other possible way." He sat up and I faltered. "I mean you have to get back to your life and I have to get back to mine." Unfortunately. Now that I was talking I couldn't stop. "Don't get me wrong Kane, this has been the best summer I have ever had. A dream come true. But you're a famous band member and you can't have a fan tagging along for your whole tour. I'm sure you agree that it has to be this way."

Kane shifted so that we sitting leg to leg facing each other. "What do you mean fan? You make it sound like…" Agony crossed his face before he hid it. "Oh, you were here just for…"

I jumped when thunder clapped outside the window. Kane went to get up but I grabbed his wrist. "No Kane that's not what I meant." He didn't turn around.

"Than what did you mean Kaylee?"

"I love you." He turned back to me with relief on his face as I took a deep breath. "I just didn't think that you felt the same way."

"Kaylee how could you think that?" His hand cupped my face. "Ever since I saw you I loved you. You're such an amazing person that I don't know how I went through my life as I did. I wasn't fully alive until you came into the picture. How could you think that you were just a fan to me?"

"Because Kane, there are so many other girls out there that could stay in contact with you better. You'll be half way around the country with me on the other end. How do you expect that to work?" My logic was forcing it self into the main front and I wanted more than anything to shove them back. I wanted to find a way to make it work, contemplating doing close to anything to make it so.

"Don't you want to try?" I realized with how much pain was in his voice that Kane felt the same way that I did.

"Yes of course. I would do anything to stay with you or see you. But…" Kane placed his finger over my lips and told me to wait. He ran out of the room leaving me completely confused.

He hadn't returned for a while so I started walking around the room, picking up random things of his and staring out at the thunderstorm. How ironic that it would rain on such a pivotal moment as this, I only thought that happened in movies. Hopefully James and Cassy's conversation was going just as calmly. I didn't worry about Kayla's and Nate's; those two were so into each other it would take a lot to break their bond.

Well at least I knew Kane loved me at least a little, enough for it to hurt him to know that I had to leave soon. Wow that made me sound like a bitch, but I couldn't ignore the elated feeling that he actually did. Someone cleared their throat behind me so I turned.

I stopped breathing when I saw that it was Kane down on one knee, a sparkling ring in one hand, and his mom and dad grinning behind him. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Kane ask her before she dies from not breathing." His mom hissed out at him.

"Kaylee, I didn't want to do this so soon and I wanted to do it a little more romantic but when you said you would do anything to stay. I figured I would take a jump of faith and do it now." I nodded slightly. "I love you so much I can feel you in every part of my soul and body. It hurts when you're not around and I can't bear the thought of how much it would hurt if I couldn't see you everyday. So will you please…"

My hands wiped my eyes, why was I crying now. He asked me if I was all right and his dad replied that he needed to get it over with.

"Will you please marry me?" I nodded and he ran over and hugged me tightly. "Oh god I'm so glad you said yes." My tears started overflowing, when I said anything I hadn't even thought of this option. I was so glad that he had.

"What did you expect me to say?" I sobbed out, he laughed and kissed me. Wiping the tears away I heard his parents shout out congratulations.

"Oh my god, he couldn't have picked anyone better." Mrs. Jones hugged me while Mr. Jones looked at his son proudly. I felt someone tugging on my shirt and looked down to see Frankie.

"Does that mean you can play Guitar Hero with me everyday now?" Everyone laughed as I picked him up and hugged him.

"Of course Frankie."

After his parents left he stood by the door looking at me with a new look. It was one of possession. "I will never get tired of saying that you're mine now." He walked over and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I can't even describe how happy I am right now." I murmured into his shoulder.

"Neither can I."

I looked up at him. "Why did you think I wouldn't say yes? I mean you're rich and famous and that body of yours is like a work of art. I would have to be insane to turn all that down."

Laughing he replied, "Oh you're one of the black widow types huh? I guess I'm going to have to hire a butler to check the food."

His chest muffled my giggles and I sighed in relief. I really couldn't ask for more right now, I was engaged to Kane Jones my dream guy. The one that made me complete and believed in me. I would never be happy again when compared to this day.

Kane was fumbling with his hands behind my back but I ignored it until he grabbed my left hand from his back and started slipping something on it. The silver ring was almost two times bigger than my finger and it clinked against my new sparkling ring. I looked at it confused. "To show that I will never give myself to anyone for so long as I live."

"Kane, you don't have too." He kissed our embraced hands and looked at me.

"Yes I do. You are my everything so you will have every part of me, mind, body, and soul." Smiling hugely he added on. "Especially the body part."

Capturing my lips with his he stifled my laugh and led us to the bed. Nothing too serious ensued after that, we just lay on the bed looking at each other and holding hands for an hour or so, becoming even more lost in each other than what we were already.


	27. Chapter 27: Mud Puddle Drowning

**Author's Note:** Hey fans I apoligize that these last chapters have been so short compared to the earlier ones. But it is just how the story is playing out. I hope you guys still like it though.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

**C.P.O.V.(cassy)**

James was tense and quiet as we stood on the stairs. He had been taking us upstairs when he had suddenly stopped. I had a feeling that he was just as tense to talk to me as I was to talk to him. My stomach actually didn't feel good from the result of all the worrying I had done today. We both weren't going to react well to the ending of this conversation.

My heart ached with every beat trying to reason with me to throw everything I had planned out the window and just step into the fire that James created when I was near him. The problem was my mind was made up and it wasn't about to budge, no matter how much my heart was telling that I was a dumbass.

"Are you leaving?" He didn't even turn around. How could I do this to him? No, I have to do what is best for me. That is what my mother always taught me. "Cassy?" Slowly turning his eyes looked at me with such hardness.

"Yes." I mumbled. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Why?"

It was getting harder to speak the more my heart faltered. "I received a full ride scholarship to my dream school. I have to go."

"No you don't!" I stepped down a step from the anger in his voice. "Why would you leave me?"

"I don't want to James."

"You obviously do or else you wouldn't be leaving. As soon as you got that phone call you probably had your mind made up didn't you?" His voice was slowly rising and so was my anger. He had no right to be mad at me, or did he?

"You're being completely unreasonable James. I thought about it all day. How was I going to do this? What was I going to do? How much would it hurt? I thought of all the possibilities. And this choice seemed the most logical." He stormed up the stairs. "James! Tell me why you're upset, please."

The glare I received told me that maybe I should have waited. But damnit I wasn't going to let him yell at me without a reason. "You thought of everything did you? How much it would hurt? You don't even know how much it hurts me right now to know that I gave up almost everything to be with you. I went through hell just to know that you were safe when we first met."

"You don't think I'm not going through hell James?"

"No I don't! For you to say so easily that you're leaving me. I should have never have gotten involved with you. You were just here for the free trip weren't you, the chance of a lifetime to be with a Jones Brother. I even trusted you enough to lose my purity to you and you don't even appreciate it."

"Don't you dare put words into my mouth." I stepped up closer to him seriously pissed off. To accuse me of such things was such bullshit. "You hardly gave up anything compared to what I gave up James. I followed you into a dark void completely trusting that you wouldn't let me go. I left everything behind except for me. And here I now stand in front of you and you're asking me to give up more. What are you willing to give up James? I didn't complain once for anything I gave up." He was going to interrupt but I talked over him. "This is my dream opportunity. Are you willing to give up the dream you living in everyday to have one day with me? Would give up all that you have, the fame, money, home, and the fact that there are other girls out there that would be better for you?" My heart broke when he didn't say anything. "See James, not even now are you willing to give up one thing."

"I can't give up any of that stuff without letting my family down! You wouldn't understand, you were just a fan that jumped on with your friend so you could have a fun summer. I was wrong when I thought you understood me." He snarled out at me.

"You're wrong. Wrong for thinking that about me. But you are right about one thing, I don't understand what it's like to live a dream. I've never had the chance too, I can't bear to lose the one that I have now. Especially when you get tired of me and leave me for one of those girls that would be better off with you. I do this because it is the best path for me not to get hurt even more down the road."

I hadn't realized how loud our voices had risen and that I was crying out of frustration until a clerk approached us and said we would have to calm down or leave.

"Well good luck with everything Cassy." His hard sarcasm finished cracking my shell and he walked away. I landed on the step and tried to calm down.

I hated that I had been right about the ending. My arms wrapped around me as I forced myself not to cry. I would not give him the justice of crying when he obviously thought about me so wrongly. How could he think that I was there just for the free summer? Maybe I was better off without him if he didn't know me as well as I thought he did.

Once I was calm I walked up to my room and was bombarded with joy. Kaylee and Kayla were talking excitedly and smiling non-stop. I noticed the sparkle on my friend's hand. Well at least someone's talk had gone the right way.

"Cassy! Kane proposed!" She ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

I plastered a fake smile on. "That's great! You better not put me into anything fluffy and pink or I will dishonor you as a friend." She laughed.

I stood by the door wondering if it would be a good idea to stay. No, it wouldn't. "Kaylee I'll be back later. I'm going to take a walk outside."

Confusion hit her face. "But it's raining."

I looked out the window, it wasn't raining, it was pouring. "That's all right, I won't melt." I grabbed my jacket and headed out. Rain was so fitting for my mood right now. Complete and utter despair, maybe if I found a deep enough puddle I could drown myself.

Sighing I let the rain soak through my clothes and walked faster. Then I started running, I had to get away from my thoughts. I only stopped until the breath burned in my lungs and then I sank to the ground. The pain started taking a new meaning as I thought about how much James hated me now. How could I decide between my greatest dream and the love of my life?

He didn't want me anymore so I guess I would have to stick with my plan. And walk through the rest of my life dead. Crying freely now, what had I done?


	28. Chapter 28: The Wrong Path

**Author's Note:** Kayla I'm sorry that we leave in this chapter but I promise that the last chapter will be well worth it. But I am glad that you still love me. Fans thanks for the great reviews I love reading them and all their silliness. Muah Air hugs because it is free hugs day.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

**K.P.O.V. (Kane)**

My happiness was replaced with worry when James walked in looking broken and mad. That wasn't good; he hadn't taken Cassy's news that great. I couldn't blame him though Cassy had chosen to go back home to Ferris. But then I couldn't blame her either, it had been her dream for a few years now.

"What happened Joe?"

He pegged me with a hard stare. "What do you think? She would rather go home than stay with me." He landed in an armchair and stared moodily at the blank T.V. screen.

"Are you guys going to keep the long distance relationship going?"

"No. It's over. She doesn't want me so I don't want her." Pain pooled in his body as he said that. "It's better this way." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than for my benefit.

"Joe, Cassy loves you. You can't doubt that."

His head bowed down and he sighed. "She won't after tonight." I walked over to him and sat in front of him. Glancing up his face told me he did something that he regretted.

"What happened Joe? Why wouldn't she love you now?" I talked quietly to encourage him to talk.

"I yelled at her Kane."

"Well maybe you can apologize to her?" James shook his head.

"I told her that I should have never have gotten involved with her and that she had just been here for the free summer. How could I take that back Kane?"

I leaned back at what he told me. That was pretty severe, but Cassy was an understanding person. "You don't think that do you?"

James leaped up and I jumped. "Of course not. I love her without any doubt. My heart is breaking knowing that I said that to her. What I told her was such a huge fucking lie. I'm all jittery knowing that I should do something but I can't. It's like I'm addicted to her."

"Well go find her." He looked at me surprised.

"I can't." Anger blended into his words. "If she's not willing to even try to stay with me than why should I go chasing after her?"

"Yeah right James, because this mask is really working. Can you blame her for going after her dream? She has just gotten the break she had been working for all her life. How could you ask her to give that up? Plus did she say she hated you or that she wasn't willing to try to stay with you?" His angry slowly slipped from his features into understanding.

"No and I never asked her if she wanted to try. I really didn't give her an opportunity to explain."

I shook my head and smacked him upside the head. "Go find her you idiot." Shaking his head looking lost before he ran out.

My brother really needed to learn to look at the simple things instead of the complicated ones.

**C.P.O.V.**

Shivering I made my way back into the lobby around midnight. I'm glad no one had come looking for me, they had no reason to worry, and I hadn't found a big enough puddle. Wringing my hair before I walked into the lobby, I didn't feel like having the hotel clerks upset with me too.

Wrapping my arms around my stomach I tried to contain the little bit of heat I had until I could get into my room and change. I looked up the stairs to see if I really wanted to conquer that obstacle. Staring I stood transfixed at James sleeping on the middle of the stairs. What the hell was he doing? Rolling my eyes I tried to step around him quietly enough not to wake him up. I so did not want to deal with his anger right now.

I almost fell on top of him when he grabbed my ankle. He let go with a yelp. "You're soaked."

"Well that tends to happen when you walk in the rain."

"Cassy, let's talk." I stared at him with disbelief.

"Why so you can tell me how much I don't deserve you this time, how much you loathe me, or wait do you just want to rub it into my face more that I don't give a fuck about me." I left him on the stairs with his mouth hanging open; I was not in charitable mood.

"Cassy…"

"No! You already told me that you should have never gotten involved with me. So why drag it on James? Just sever ties with me like you were so willing to do earlier. I'm leaving early with Kayla tomorrow so you don't have to worry about me begging you to take me back."

I ran up the stairs the rest of the way, and told myself that I had done the right thing. But it was hard to ignore the little voice in my head telling me I should have listened to what he had to say.

"Cassy what happened?" I ignored my friend's question as I changed into some dry clothes.

"Nothing, James and I just broke up. That's all." She stared at me like she didn't believe me. "Look it's true. He had second thoughts about us being together so he broke it off. Which is fine, I won't have to worry about him while I'm at school."

"Cassy…"

"I'm fine. Really." She gave me a look that told me that she wasn't done with me yet. But she let it go for now. "I'm going to pack so I can leave with Kayla tomorrow."

She nodded and slipped into bed as I went around quietly finding all my things. It was amazing how much my stuff was scattered in the course of week we had been here. A lot happened in that week too. Exploring New York, masquerade ball, doing the ultimate act that I had thought sealed any questions between him, and me and then crashing to a grinding halt with contusions and lacerated hearts.

Yeah I knew I would hate New York.

The next morning I told Kaylee everything that had happened between James and I. That is between Kayla, Nate, and Kane coming in every other second. I especially stopped whenever Kane came in because I could tell that James had also told him what had happened. Probably a story that didn't do me any favors.

Finally when Kayla and I were packed we headed to the taxi Mr. and Mrs. Jones had called for us and loaded up. I let Kayla say her goodbyes particularly her one to Nate in private and then it was my turn.

I hugged Mr. and Mrs. Jones as they shook their heads. "We hope we see you in our lives again Cassy." I nodded and hugged Nate and Frankie. Frankie was a little upset to see me go.

"I won't get to be official toast butterer anymore." I told him that he could always be and that Kaylee would send him the commands I had for him.

Kane whispered before I hugged him. "He would be down here if he could face you. He does love you Cassy, he's just too much of an idiot to admit it right now." I hugged him before I could cry.

"Kaylee you better behave while I'm gone. And I better get a wedding invitation or else you'll have to face the wrath, you whore." I whispered the last part of course.

"Bitch."

"Slut.'

"Dammit." Kane looked at her oddly and she just waved it away. "Long story."

We hugged the longest and then she hugged Kayla and kissed her goodbye. Nate yelled that he would call her when she got home. Before we got to far from where they were standing I stuck my head out the window and thanked them for everything.

I slid back in as Kayla's phone rang. Nate couldn't wait for her to get home. I chuckled as they argued who missed more who. Everything worked out all right. Kayla and Nate were good, my best friend is getting married to the last person she expected, and I was going to my dream school to start my dream career.

It couldn't get better than this could it? I shook my head and growled at myself. How screwed up was I to think that? Yes it could have been better, but I had been too afraid to get hurt. Watching New York pass by and a whole lot of people running to keep up I realized I had hurt myself more going this route than if I had the other one.

It was too late though.


	29. Chapter 29: Being Civil

**Author's Note:** Hey guys hope you are having great days. I cannot believe how great you guys are on both sites. I love you!! But that is all.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

**C.P.O.V.**

_Five months later…_

"Kaylee tell me why exactly you are opposed to 'Lasso a Stud' for your bachelorette party?" My best friend was laughing on the other line. She had called me now that she had my class schedule memorized to update me on wedding plans, among other things.

"Because I don't need a party, I have Kane."

"Does Kane dress up as a cowboy and give you a strip tease?" She was still laughing, harder now that Kane yelled out his opinion.

"According to him he would."

It was two in the morning here in freaking freezing Michigan, but I hadn't had the chance to talk to her in months so I wasn't about to complain. I totally understood that she hadn't had a chance to call me though; she was marrying one of the most famous stars known. A mister Kane Jones as a matter of fact, it would be hard to talk with touring and wedding plans.

I had spent the summer with her and her cousin Kayla touring with the Jones Brothers. But that had come to a screeching halt when I received a full ride scholarship to my dream school and left the only person I would probably ever be with. I hadn't dwelled on him, well I tried not to dwell on him, but it was hard. Especially when he was famous, you heard about him all the time.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, a couple of weekends ago Kayla was invited over for a week by Nick. You know so they could spend time together."

"Yeah."

"Well we were in Paris for that week and when he was taking her out to see the Eiffel Tower on their date, he proposed to her underneath. It was so romantic."

"They're engaged, wow. But aren't like only seventeen?" So everyone was happy now. Kaylee and Kayla were getting married to their dream men, James was dating every girl possible, and I was going to school for my future life. It didn't look that bright at my end at the current moment.

"Yeah, but they both agreed that they would wait a year or two until they got older. But Kayla is ecstatic none the less and Natecan't stop grinning."

"That's great. I'm really happy for both of you. I just wanted to remind you that I am being maid of honor totally against my will. I'm only coming because of the conversation with Mrs. Jones earlier that I had to come."

That is one conversation I will never forget. Only she could make me feel guilty for not coming to see the whole family on that wonderful day. I would have felt guilty after the wedding, but I was going to deal with that later. Nope, I was getting on a plane in a couple of days that was headed to Venice. Venice! The only problem with Venice was the fact that I would have to face James there.

"Well I'm glad you're coming even if it's just for where the wedding is at and not for your best friend." I could tell she was grinning having fun teasing me.

"Grant you, I am extremely jealous that you have gotten to see most of Europe in the past four months. So it is the main reason why I'm going."

"Whatever." She sighed and heard the background noise growing quiet at her end. She must be moving to a quieter room to ask what I really hoped she didn't. "Cassy, how are you really doing?"

Taking one of my own huge sighs, "I'm fine really."

"Cassy." Her tone told me that she didn't believe me.

"Seriously I'm doing fine, except for freezing." Honestly, I had formed a shell around myself when I left the past summer. It was the only thing keeping me going for the time being.

"If you say so. It just sounds like you're not having as much fun as you thought you were going to have. And the fact that I know you have had to hear about James dating all these girls. His parents are really upset at him even though they don't tell him."

I rubbed my hand over my face. "Kaylee, it's his life. I don't care if he starts dating prostitutes, it's not like I can do anything about. Plus I don't want to, we broke up. There's nothing there."

"I don't believe that, but yeah he's not even talking to Kane about the girls anymore. He just closes up when we ask him how they are doing. It's kind of worrying." I could picture her leaning against a wall staring over at him right now shaking her head.

"It's all right Kaylee, if he wants to make up for lost time he can. I just…" Would finishing that sentence make it sound like I still had feelings for him?

"Just what?"

"I just don't want him to get hurt." I sighed; I might as well jump into the pit when it came to Kaylee. She could always tell how I really felt like. But she also knew when not to nag me on something, like now. She heard what she wanted so she wasn't going to bring it up anymore.

"Hey the family wants to talk at you so I'm going to put you on speaker."

"Okay." I waited a few seconds and then yelled out. "Hi everybody!" They yelled back, except for James, I rolled my eyes. Of course I would notice that. "How are you in London town?"

"We would be better if you were here." Kane and Nateyelled out. Even though I had a bad breakup with their brother they were still treating me as their friend.

"Aww thanks. But tour is going good? Natecongratulations, watch out for Kaylee though she's really protective of her cousin. Kane you better still be behaving. Frankie how is Guitar Hero going? I heard you beat Kaylee everyday so far. Mr. and Mrs. Jones thanks so much for paying my way there when I come. I swear I will never be able to pay you back." I got all my questions out of the way because it was easier to listen to them this way.

"Tour is going great. The Europe fans are even more insane than at home. And of course I'm behaving, how could I not with her around?" Kane scoffed.

"Exactly my point." Everyone laughed into the phone making me smile hugely. I really did miss them.

"Cassy you are more than welcome for the ticket. And you never have to worry about paying us back, as long as you show up." Mr. Jones replied.

"I'll be there. I mean come on its Venice." Mrs. Jones sighed.

"Well if that's the only reason you will come…" I laughed but she seemed like she had meant something else.

"Cassy, I beat her everyday. I have the highest score, even higher than James!"

"That's great Frankie! You show your brothers who is boss."

"I will!" He said goodbye and left. Nick's turn was next.

"Thanks Cass, I will be very careful of Kayla. But we want to know how school is going? How's dorm life? Classes? Boyfriends?" Boyfriends had an accent to it so I knew he was joking. I didn't have to answer if I didn't want to. Kane, Nick, and Kaylee knew that I hadn't found anyone that matched James. Not that I had told them this it was just like an established silence from my end whenever they asked.

"Well, Ferris is so big. I got lost the first week everyday. It was ridiculous. Finally one of my professors took pity on me and gave me a map. Classes are okay. I mean I love them but they are really tough. I have to keep at least a B plus average for my scholarship. Dorm life is interesting, as the bathrooms are co-ed. I suggest never ever go in there without at least towel. Those boys just barge in." They were laughing at my problems and I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them that I hadn't dated anyone. Like anyone would care.

"As for boyfriends, none of the guys here have really peaked my interest. They're all big jock types with very few brain cells. I lose a few IQ points every time I try to have a conversation with them, so I just don't worry about it."

Talking to them like this, just made me realized that I really didn't enjoy Ferris as much as I had hoped. I would rather much be with them laughing over stupid things, watching Frankie, and going to the concerts making comments about the boys behind stage.

"Well Cassy, we're glad to hear everything is going great. We'll see you in a couple of days. We can't even explain how excited we are for the big day." Mrs. Jones had been excited ever since the proposal but I couldn't blame her.

"Okay, well have a great day guys. Tell everyone else I said hi."

"Will do. Bye Cassy!" They all yelled as I hung up the phone. It was 3 a.m.; I could get three more hours of sleep.

My head hit the pillow and I smiled knowing that after that phone call I would be having a great day. Just as I got cozy underneath all my blankets my phone started buzzing around the tabletop. Groaning I saw it was Kaylee. I snatched it and put it up to my ear and laughed.

"Missed me so soon?" My laughing grew quiet, as she didn't answer. "Hello Kaylee? Can you hear me?" I looked at the screen; it said I was still connected. "Hello?" I heard a curse and then Kaylee's voice came on.

"Sorry about that Cassy." She sounded tense.

"What, did you lose the connection?"

"No, umm, that was James. He said he wanted to talk to you." Now she sounded apologetic.

"Kaylee don't be sorry because of that. I mean it's not your fault he couldn't talk to me. I'm going back to sleep. Night."

"Okay night."

Closing my eyes I listened to my heartbeat. It's beating blending in with my thoughts. Making them seem even sharper as they slipped through the front of my mind. What would he have to say, well obviously nothing as he didn't say anything. Couldn't have been too important.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep, but I did now. "Shit!" I was late for my first class by a good five minutes. I ran around throwing on my clothes, grabbing my books, phone, and then ran out the dorms and to class.

Right outside the door my phone buzzed in my pocket and as I tried to dig it out all my books fell out of my arms. "Figures." Bending down I started picking them up while I answered my phone in a frustrated huff. "Hello?" No answer, what was the deal with people today. I looked at the screen and didn't recognize the number. "Sorry you must have the wrong number whoever you are, now I have to get to class so I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Oh thanks Kyle." One of my classmates helped pile the rest of the books in my arms and walked off.

"Hello?" I was irritated now. "I'm going to hang up now have a good…"

"Cassy wait." James's voice came over the line hurriedly.

No wonder I hadn't recognized the number, James had never called me even when we had been dating. My brain stalled out as I realized what he said, it was the last thing he had said to me that night before I left. I was going to listen this time.

"What?"

"I, uh, I wanted to know how you were doing. I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier." He must have been with someone because he was whispering. Probably with his newest girlfriend.

"James, if you have company I can talk to you later. Plus I really need to get to class." I was going through excuses I could give to my professor on why I missed his class, just so I could back to my room and talk to James. It was the first time I heard his voice in five months, which I thought I was retarded when I realized how good it sounded.

"Uh, yeah I guess that would be better. Look I'm glad you're coming to the wedding. See you then?"

"Yes as it is your brother marrying my best friend, we'll probably see each other a few times." He laughed nervously and hung up. I hit the back of my head on the wall and walked into class fifteen minutes late.

I was in Venice! I spun around a couple of times outside the airport looking everywhere. You could see the churches and the old buildings even from right here. A sleek limo pulled up and Kaylee rushed out. Kane slowly followed with Nateand Kayla in tow. Once hugs were finished I finally got to look at my best friend.

"Kaylee you look amazing. All that European water really doing wonders for you."

"Nope it's the glow of having someone to love." She winked at me and I arched an eyebrow at Kane. He took the opportunity to look away from me. "Come on we have to get back, the wedding's tomorrow and there are few last details we have to do."

The trip to the hotel was filled with the two girls describing how everything looked. From how big the church was, to flowers, to dresses, and filling in how the rest of the Jones family was. I started getting excited with Kaylee, she was so happy. I couldn't wait to see how it all turned out.

We made it to her room with hardly any pause in the conversation. She was talking about her dress before she stopped in front of her closet bouncing on her toes. "All right let's see it." Reaching behind her she pulled it out and laid in front of her.

It was gorgeous. Very simple and light but made completely of white satin and lace. The bodice was a sweetheart shape with iridescent beading and it was strapless. "Wow Kaylee." She motioned me to come over and she pulled out another dress.

"This one is yours." My eyes popped at the deep blue and white bridesmaid dress. It was slightly less pretty than Kaylee's but still it was amazing.

"I can't believe this is happening." I looked at her with a huge grin. She stared back at me mirroring the expression.

"I know, neither can I." Jumping and turning around to hide it, she yelled at Kane to get out.

"Why?" He looked stunned.

"It's bad luck to see the dress Kane." I shook my head and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Oh well mom wants to go out to dinner tonight." He yelled behind the closed door.

We both yelled that we would be down in a minute. Kaylee told me what to wear for a change, which meant that we were going somewhere nice. Once she was satisfied on my appearance, we went downstairs to join them.

Yeah, everyone was in suits and dresses. Mr. and Mrs. Jones greeted me with a hug and I smiled glad to be back. I hadn't seen James yet all, not until we got to the restaurant and he sat right across from me. His eyes grew wide before he glanced away. Glad to see him too.

Kaylee was sitting down a couple of seats from me, with an uncle and aunt of the Jones' sitting between us. Everyone loved her, which was a great thing if you're going to marry into a family like this. I received a lot of odd looks before someone finally addressed me.

"So Cassy, how do you know the blushing bride?" I think it was an uncle who asked.

"She's my best friend." He looked at me for a few minutes, glanced at Kaylee, and then to me again.

"Did you travel with her this past summer?" Something in his tone warned me that he already knew the answer.

"Yes I did. It was a lot of fun. I enjoyed myself immensely." That sounded like a safe answer to me.

"How come you left?" Why did he know this about me? I mean this was like the Kaylee's glory days, why was he so worried about me. I opened my mouth to answer me but James beat me.

"Uncle, she received a full ride scholarship to her dream school. She has every right to continue her education. It's not like we kidnap her and force her to stay with us." I blushed and looked down to my folded hands. Did James finally accept my choice?

His uncle didn't bother me the rest of the night and I figured I should thank him for what he had done. Towards the end of dessert I looked at him and waited. It didn't take long for him to realized me staring at him. "Thanks." I whispered and promptly looked away.

I watched as Kaylee and Kane snuck a kiss and laughed when they got busted. The family was also congratulating Nateand Kayla on their engagement; James was completely alone when his family addressed him about why he was still single.

I excused myself from the table and walked outside not feeling like receiving the accusatory stares when he told them about his love life. I was an idiot, why should I care about the other girls, it's not like he had any future plans with me. So why should I care.

The family soon came out and we all headed back to the hotel for an early night's sleep. I was talking to Kaylee to see if she was nervous or anything when James's hand landed on my arm. Kaylee gave James a small smile and left.

"Yes James?" My body was not shivering, and if it was it was because I was cold. Not because of him I repeated to myself.

"Hi Cassy." He grimaced realizing that he had sounded like an idiot. "I just wanted to tell you that you look amazing tonight." He beat feet back towards his brothers as I just stared after him.

Shaking my head I followed. I really hoped that he was just being civil, because I don't think I could fall for him again.


	30. Chapter 30: The Stars of Venice

**Author's Note:** I probably should have given you guys more warning than this, but this is the last chapter. It makes me kind of sad actually. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I loved all of my fans. You guys were amazing and thanks for the encouragement.  
Cookies for everyone!!  
Love you and toodles to all.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

**C.P.O.V.**

"Cassy! I'm getting married today!" My eyes opened slowly as the bed bounced from Kaylee's attack. She was grinning like an idiot right now and I laughed.

"Well what are you doing let's get this kicking."

After that little exchange I hardly saw her the rest of the day. I did run into a few people quite literally sometimes. I didn't think their family was that big but I assessed my view differently when I kept meeting them and helping them the best I could.

It was surprising if I ran into any girl that was getting dressed in the two rooms that were set up for us. We were running back and forth trying to get our hair done, makeup done, and last bits of clothing. Mrs. Jones was giving us time updates any time that most of us were in the room.

Finally with only an hour to go and Kaylee all dressed I got to see her. I waved my hands in front of my eyes dramatically and pretended to cry. "Oh my god Kaylee! You look so beautiful. I can't believe my little girl is all grown up."

She smacked my arm and laughed. "Do I really look okay?"

"No of course you don't look okay. You look gorgeous." She shook her head and said she would take my word for it. Then she noticed that I wasn't dressed yet. "I just got to put the dress on chill. I'm going right now. Good luck."

I went back into my own room and pulled on the dress. Why did the zipper always have to be in the back? I got it up to the small of my back before I admitted defeat. "Kayla? Can you help me?" When I heard someone shuffle in I pulled my hair up as they pulled the zipper up. I was about to thank her when I felt her kiss my shoulder. Wait, Kayla wouldn't kiss my shoulder. I slowly turned to see James standing behind me. I mumbled the first thing that came to mind. "Thanks."

"No problem. Kayla wasn't around and I was here to pick you up so I figured I would help." He smiled shyly.

"Pick me up?"

His hand rubbed the back of his neck telling me he was just as awkward about this as I was. "Yeah, I'm you're escort to walk you down the aisle."

Oh, yeah I hadn't forgotten about that. No wonder Kaylee had been smiling so weird when she was telling me about the order. She hadn't told me that I would be walking down the aisle with James, but then I should have figured that out. I mean Nate would be walking Kayla so James and I were the only ones left. This should be interesting.

He crooked his arm for me so I slipped my hand onto his elbow and walked with him.

My hands became sweaty, gah it was so disgusting. I forced myself to breath through my nose and not to worry about anything. He would not affect me today because I was starting to realize that my shell wasn't as solid as I thought.

"Cassy are you all right?" I just nodded and took a deep breath as the music started. I couldn't wait to see Kaylee. Ignoring his glances we made it down the aisle, surprisingly without me tripping and got into our places. I winked at Kane and he returned a huge smile. It became bigger when Kaylee came out.

She was so pretty. Her eyes were just for Kane though no matter how many comments were made about how great she looked. I don't think she would have paid attention to the words unless she had to. There was such devotion and love in her eyes it made me wonder how she could have contained it all. I was so happy that she had him, she so deserved. I really didn't pay much attention either but there was part in Kane's vows that stuck with me just because of how romantic it was. It was so romantic that it would have been cheesy if he wasn't so serious.

"My love for you is a journey; starting at forever and ending at never." Everyone else thought that it was cute because there was a collective aww in the audience.

For a laugh I cleared my throat when the kiss lasted longer than what it should have. Kaylee glared at me as she walked away with Kane. James walked up to me as I was still laughing. "We got to hurry, I'm not missing my chance to throw rice or bubbles at them."

"How do you throw bubbles?" He asked amused.

"Gently." I was in a good mood there wasn't a lot that could deter me now.

The reception was a blast, but I could feel the effects of hardly any sleep from the time I landed till now taking its toll. So I headed outside to the balcony that looked over freaking beautiful Venice. It might be old but the timelessness of it is what seduced me to love it.

"It's amazing isn't it?" I knew who it was so I didn't bother to turn around. He came up and leaned next to me anyway.

"I was just thinking that." I looked at his profile and sighed. I was going to jump into the oblivion and not care. I was going back in a day or so. He beat me in to the punch again.

"Cassy…I missed you." I must have encouraged him somehow because he finished quickly. "Ever since you left I can't stop thinking about what I said. And I regret every word of it. You were the best thing that happened to me and I am not upset that I got involved with you. I should have never made you choose between your dream or me."

I stood there speechless. I kind of expected the apology but not all that he said. A simple sorry would have made me happy, this, this made me beyond happy. "James I'm sorry too. It was stupid…"

The kiss was quick and gentle as though he wasn't sure he was allowed to do it. He kept his hands on my face though and sighed deeply. "No, you shouldn't be sorry. It's not your fault. I felt like such an idiot after every girl I dated." I looked at him confused. "I mean I only dated them because I was trying to forget you. But I realized that dating them was the stupidest thing to do because no one could take your place. No matter how much those girls claimed that they liked me, I knew they would never fill the aching hole in me. Only you could do that."

"This might seem like a stupid question…" It was hard to get this out because I didn't know if I should believe what he was saying. "…but what are you saying because I know what I'm feeling and I don't want to have to hide it."

"I'm saying this. Seduce my mind and you can have my body, find my soul and I'm yours forever. I love you and I will never doubt that again. You are the only one for me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he clenched me tight to his chest. "I love you too James. Always have. I'm sorry I put you through all of that."

"Same here." He kissed the top of my head. "I think we should go back now."

Shaking my head I gave him my hand and we stepped in. But we didn't go to a table he led me to the stage where people sang karaoke. "James what are you doing? I'm not singing with you."

"Even though you're a great singer, that is not why I brought you up here." I had a fluttery feeling in my stomach. As everyone turned towards us I became even more nervous and for good reason as James knelt down. Oh hell, this couldn't be happening at my best friend's wedding. "Cassy will you be mine forever?"

Wow no pressure here huh? I didn't mind though as I already knew my answer. "Yes of course."

"I told you so!" Kaylee yelled at me and I laughed. Only she would yell that at her own wedding.

So as James kissed me I felt myself complete again. My true path had finally been sealed and I could go forward with no problem. If I stumbled James would be right there and so would Kaylee and Kane and soon Kayla and Nate. And as the stars faded over Venice all our dreams were possible.

_**Sorry had to get all cheesy at the end there, I mean come on! How could I not? I lied there is the epilouge you could read. :)**_


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Kaylee and Kane moved into a place of their own in Santa Barbara, California. They visited the family very often and of course kept in contact because the band had become even more popular if that was possible. They received many awards but Kane never thought any of it, because he had Kaylee. She was his treasure as he often stated.  
Kaylee gave birth to two children, a girl and a boy. Both had curly hair thanks to daddy. Son was named Zander and the little girl was Sophia.

Kayla and Nate were married after they had turned nineteen, enjoying the time they had been engaged. They married in Paris as Nate thought it fitting because of where he had proposed to her.  
Kayla did finish high school and the Jones family attended her graduation. Much to the delight of all the teen girls there. But they quickly calmed down as they realized that all the boys were no longer single and that one of them was in fact dating Kayla. They had no idea because Kayla had always kept this relationship secret claiming it made it stronger.  
Kayla and Nate moved to a small town near Santa Barbara so she could be close to her cousin and Nate could be close to Kane. About two years into their marriage Kayla gave birth to a little girl named Lucy.

Cassy kept going to Ferris to finish her schooling as James visited her as often as he could to encourage her. She had wanted to quit to be with him but he had blantly refused to have her give up one of her dreams again.  
They did marry three years later, just a small wedding outside. They waited until Kayla and Nick's wedding so that it wouldn't be so hectic. James became a father to a little boy named Lukas.  
They moved to the middle of nowhere Tennessee because they didn't like big towns. When they went to visit the others they would stay two to three months at a time, especially during touring, but were always glad to go home.

Though the fans hadn't liked the new wives for a quite a while they finally started coming around when they realized how happy the brothers were. The support grew to encompass the new wives and children. And even Frankie as he went on to do his own thing with his own band. Becoming just as famous on his own as his brothers had.

And as all the brothers had told the girls that they were the only ones for them, they proved it past words. They never loved anyone else, as if we could doubt that.


End file.
